Amazing Grace
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: A US marine back from the middle east gets a mysterious illness two others have already died from. Can House solve the case? And what does the appearance of an NCIS team change? Hameron. House/NCIS crossover
1. Chapter 1

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. This is meant to read like an episode... not sure I got the effect I was going for though. Also, I know nothing about medicine except what is on House, and I know nothing about the US Armed Forces, so bear with me. Constructive criticism and praise welcome

**Chapter one:**

"Daddy!"

Captain Adam Roosevelt beamed as he strode down the gangplank and onto the dock, dumping his duffel bag and scooping his three year old twin daughters into his arms, and squeezing them tightly.

"Hey, angels. Wow, look at how big you've are! You must be taller than mommy now, huh?"

Rachel giggled and Jaime shook her head. "Not yet."

Adam laughed. "Not yet. Ok. Have you been eating your vegies? If you don't eat them, you know what happens, right?"

Rachel, older by three minutes nodded earnestly. "Uh-huh. If we don't eat them, we won't grow and the fairies won't put presents for us in your bag."

"That's right."

"I ate lots of vegies. Does that mean I get an extra big present?" asked Jaime.

"No, it doesn't," said a new voice.

Adam's face lit up as he looked up to see his wife, Dana, Putting the twins on the ground, and placing his cap on Rachel's head, he took Dana in his arms and kissed her.

"Eww!" Jaime wrinkled her nose and her parents laughed.

"Daddy? Do you have to go away again?" Rachel asked, tugging on his pant leg.

Adam looked behind him at the enormous _Quantavius_, his home for the past six months. "No, angel. I'm home for awhile now."

"Yay!" the girls squealed in unison, and Adam picked up Jaime in one arm and Rachel in the other, while Dana got his bag.

"Come on, ladies. Let's go home."

That night, when the twins were in bed in their spacious New Jersey home, Adam and Dana sat talking. "So, they don't know how Geoff and Wallis died?" Dana asked worriedly.

Adam shook his head heavily. "No. It's horrible. I still can't believe it."

She still looked concerned and he knew what his wife was thinking. "Don't worry, babe. They know it's not contagious, or it would have been more than just two. The doc checked me over, and I'm perfectly healthy."

Dana sighed and relief, smiling sheepishly. "Good. I worry, you know."

Adam kissed her. "Well, I'm home now. They said it could be as long as two years before I go back out. I'll be home so much, you'll wish I was gone."

Dana laughed and hugged him. A week later, Adam awoke at his normal time and got up, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife as he went downstairs to do his PT. As he ran on the treadmill, he stopped after ten minutes. He was surprised to notice his breaths were coming in raspy bursts. Shakily, he thought it wise to return to bed, when suddenly, halfway upstairs he collapsed. Hearing the noise, Dana hurried out of the bedroom and to her husband's side.

"Adam? Adam, what's wrong?"

Scared and finding it hard to breathe, he grabbed her hand. "I- I can't feel my legs!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. Yes, I know I wrote Cameron as a blonde, even though the story is set what would have been season 4 if no one quit or got fired. Which means she may have been blonde anyway. Also, abrupt ending. Soz.

**Chapter two:**

Dr. Greg House sat in his office playing his PSP when he heard the door open to his office. Not even looking up, he sighed heavily.  
"I promise you, I am going down to the clinic the minute I finish this level," he swore.

"Well, the first thing wrong with that sentence is that you said that ten minutes ago," the voice replied.

House briefly glanced up at his boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy and shrugged casually. "I swore revenge on the evil monster. My mother told me to always keep my word."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "The second thing wrong with that sentence is that there's been a change of plans. You've got a new case, so no clinic."

"Can't I not do clinic, but not do the case either?" House begged.

Cuddy ignored him and walked into the adjoining conference room where House's fellow, or 'ducklings' as the nurses had fondly nicknamed the three were lounging around.

"New case," she began briskly, tossing them each a file, which they all caught, well practised at the art. House reluctantly got up, picking up his cane and made his way to the table, taking the coffee mug Dr. Allison Cameron offered him as he passed her.

"Marine?" Dr. Eric Foreman said in surprise glancing at the first page.

"He's spent the past six months in Palestine," Cuddy affirmed. "On the journey back, two sailors died of some mysterious disease. Now, he's showing the same symptoms. Nausea, migraines, respiratory distress and paralysis. The other two men died when the paralysis reached the chest and their heart failed."

"Ok, then why don't we do blood works and then..." House trailed off when he noticed Cuddy looking guilty.

"What?"

Cuddy sighed, knowing her employee would react badly. "Uh, this is a serious thing. No one knows how its treated, what causes it, anything. So... uh, they're sending a team down from NCIS to assist and supervise."

As she had suspected, House exploded. "What? How are they supposed to help? They're not doctors! They're just detectives who never got to play with a plastic boat in the bathtub!"

Cuddy glared at him. "House, they have a job to do. And you will co-operate and be civil!"

"Or what? I can't go to the senior prom?"

"Co-operate, or you will find yourself a new office in the clinic!"

House wisely kept his mouth closed and she turned to Cameron, Foreman and Dr. Robert Chase. "I know I can count on you three to play nice, but I'm warning you anyway. They'll be arriving in two hours. This is the time to keep all illegal tests and procedures under wraps. Understood?"

The three ducklings nodded in agreement, and with a final glare to House, Cuddy left the office.

"Uh, stupid question, but humour me. What is the NCIS?" Chase asked hesitantly in his Australian accent.

Cameron and Foreman exchanged a look. "It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services," Foreman answered him.

"Basically," Cameron explained to her colleague. "They deal with all naval related crimes. It used to be called Naval Investigative Services, but it changed in 1992. It's kind of like the navy equivalent to the CID. Uh, based in Washington. They do good work."

The three men glanced at her in confusion and amusement as she returned to the file.

"Uh, Cam?" Foreman asked momentarily.

"Hmmm?" she asked, glancing up with a smile, at the nickname of her surname he had used.

"How the hell do you know all that?"

Cameron laughed, taking her glasses off and leaning back in her chair, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Well... my Dad is retired navy. Lieutenant Colonel, actually. And Andrew, my older brother is a Captain."

"Seriously?" House demanded, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Yeah. Plus, I've got a whole bunch of friends from high school who are in the Marines. They're actually based in Iraq at the moment."

She seemed oblivious to her co-workers shock and returned to her work. As they couldn't begin the differential until the NCIS arrived, they continued to do regular checks on their patient and spent their time, grilling Cameron about her family, much to her annoyance. She was almost relieved when she saw Cuddy coming down the hall. She discretely smoothed down her simple black turtleneck top, picked a piece of lint of her black pants and shook back her long blonde hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. Ok, some of the NCIS team may be out of character at 1st, because this is my 1st NCIS fan fic. Also, I know Ziva doesn't call Gibbs 'boss', but she had to for the ending to work, and I couldn't send one of the boys. Plus, Abby doesn't really fit yet, but I wanted her there.

**Chapter three:**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs led his team into the lobby of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Looking around cautiously, he approached the nurse's station and flashed his badge. "Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Lisa Cuddy?"

The nurse, whose name tag read Brenda, nodded quickly. "Her office is just behind you."

Gibbs nodded and strode confidently into the office. "Dr. Cuddy?"

The woman behind the desk looked up from her work and smiled politely. "Yes."

He showed his badge again. "Special Agent Gibbs. This is my team, David, McGee, DiNozzo and Abby Sciuto. NCIS."

Cuddy appeared flustered. "Yes, of course. It's nice to meet you all. Welcome to New Jersey. Um, if you'll follow me, I can take you up to Diagnostics and we can get this underway."

Gibbs nodded and gestured for his staff to follow as Cuddy led them out to the elevators.

"Why did he put McGee before me?" Tony DiNozzo complained as they followed their boss and the Dean of Medicine at a short distance.

"Put simply, he likes McGee more," Ziva David replied teasingly, knowing her friend and colleague would find that comment disturbing.

"Or, even more simply, you were standing further along the line than McGee," Abby said calmly.

"So that's how it works huh?" Tony frowned, and hastened his pace to walk closer to his boss as they exited the elevator.

"Dr. House?" Cuddy entered the office, followed by a group of people and her staff rose to meet them.

"May I introduce Dr. Greg House, the Head of Diagnostics, and Drs. Cameron, Chase and Foreman. House, this is the NCIS team. Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, McGee and Abby Sciuto forensic specialist."

Tony's gaze was immediately captured by the young woman that had been introduced as Dr. Cameron. She was gorgeous, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue grey eyes, and she was smiling sweetly at the newcomers. He immediately stepped forward and offered her his hand.

"Hi, Tony DiNozzo," he grinned at her.

She shook it and laughed lightly. "Allison Cameron."

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony's obvious interest and stepped forward to rescue the young woman. "Ziva David," she offered, smiling.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Cameron greeted her.

Ziva turned to her friends. "This is Timothy and Abby. And Gibbs."

She shook their hands too, welcomingly. "This is Robert Chase, Eric Foreman and Greg House. Is this your first time to New Jersey?"

"Yeah, it is," Abby replied for them.

House, who had also noticed the NCIS agent's attraction to his immunologist and was scowling slightly spoke up.

"Now they're here, can we play with the patient?" he begged of Cuddy.

She nodded. "Sure. I'll get out of your way. House, _behave!_ If there's anything you need, Agent Gibbs, you know where my office is," she smiled politely and left the office.

"Finally! Okay, let's go kiddies! Differential." House turned to the whiteboard and picked up a marker.

"Just pull up a chair," Cameron said to the visitors, and resumed her seat. Tony immediately grabbed the chair next to hers, and the others arranged themselves around the office.

"Ok, so migraines...nausea...respiratory distress...paralysis.... how is he now?"

"Stable," Chase answered. "We gave him sumatriptan for the pain and verapamil so they shouldn't reoccur, and he's on a ventilator to help with the breathing."

"Tox screen was clean," Cameron contributed, checking her file.

"Blood pressure 120 over 90, heart rate 40. He's conscious and relaxed, and the paralysis is up to his thighs," Foreman added.

"Ok. Get a MRI, and CT. Do a chest x-ray to be on the safe side. Cameron, talk to the wife see if she knows anything about the other two guys who died."

"We can do that," Gibbs spoke up. "There's more chance of getting more recent, more reliable data."

"What can I do, Gibbs?" Abby asked eagerly.

"Go play in the lab. Where is the lab, by the way?"

Chase opened his mouth to direct the young girl, but she stopped him. "No worries. I'm like a homing pigeon, I'll find it."

House paused then nodded. "Fine. Cameron, just see what she knows about anything then."

Cameron nodded and rose from her chair.

"Ziva, go with her," Gibbs ordered.

"Sure boss," the other woman replied, standing also.

"See, why don't you guys call me boss?" House complained.

"Because asshole fits so much better," Cameron retorted, breezing out of the room leaving the others speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

**Chapter four:**

"So, what's it like being the only woman in the team?" Cameron asked Ziva as they left the office.

Ziva smiled. "I think you know as well as I do. I do think it gives us a sense of power."

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, every now and then I'll say or do something, and the guys are like 'wow, you're a girl.' You know?"

"Yeah. Tony and McGee are more like 'wow, you can defend yourself without a gun'."

Cameron stopped at the elevator and snapped her fingers. "That's what I need! A gun. Maybe then House will listen without me having to look like a total idiot."

Ziva laughed and they stepped into the elevator together. "So, Chase and Foreman... twelve year old boys posing as adults?"

Cameron considered her co-workers. "I'd say, Foreman sixteen, Chase twelve and House about eight. You?"

Ziva mused thoughtfully. "Tony is definitely a sixteen year old boy. McGee is more thirteen."

"Then they should all get along great. Abby seems nice."

"She is. I feel I should be closer, considering how few women there are though."

Cameron nodded in agreement. "That's how I feel about Cuddy. I mean, she runs the hospital, but in the end, she's the same sex and has to put up with House as much as I do."

Ziva chuckled. "Yeah, he seems...interesting."

Cameron snorted. "That's one word. I can supply more, trust me. Gibbs seems...distant. Like I'm not sure to trust him or not."

"That's because he's deciding whether he should trust you or not. He'll come round. Work always comes first with Gibbs."

Cameron smiled, and gave a faint smile as they approached the patient's room.

"Did you see how DiNozzo looked at Cameron?" Chase asked Foreman as they watched Adam go through the MRI.

Foreman raised an eyebrow. "What? You jealous?"

Chase snorted. "No. I think House is though. And I can't see that working in our favour."

"No. You think Cameron's into DiNozzo?"

"I don't know. If she is and something happens, I don't want to be near House when he finds out."

Foreman laughed in agreement. "MRI's clean."

"Adam doesn't like to talk about his trips," Dana told Cameron and Ziva, shooting anxious glances at the clock to see how long her husband had been gone.

"His theory was, while he was away, he was at work. And that work takes him away from me and the girls."

"I can't imagine missing chunks of your children's lives would be enjoyable," Ziva commented.

"It's not," Cameron murmured, not realising the other women had overheard.

"Do you have children, Dr. Cameron?" Dana asked.

Cameron smiled sympathetically. "No, I don't. But my father and brother are in the navy. Well, my dad's retired... but having him gone for months at a time was horrible."

Dana nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, I know. Adam never even wanted to join the navy! His father was in the navy, and wanted his son to live on the glory... Adam even convinced his best friend to enlist with him!" Her voice quietened suddenly.

"What is it?" Ziva asked her comfortingly.

Dana hesitated. "A few months ago, right before Adam left... his best friend... the one who he enlisted with... he was killed."

Cameron and Ziva gasped. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry," Cameron said quietly.

"Adam blamed himself. Ben wanted to be a lawyer, but Adam convinced him the navy would be... an adventure I guess. He felt if Ben had gone to law school instead, he would have lived."

"He can't believe it was his fault!" Cameron said reasonably. "Surely Ben would have said no if he really didn't want to enlist."

"That's what I said!" Dana agreed. "But Adam... he's nothing but stubborn." She stifled a sob, and her shoulders shook violently. Cameron laid a comforting hand on her arm.

"Dana, this isn't the ship. We have more equipment, more medicine, more everything so Adam can get the best treatment available. We're doing everything we can to diagnose him."

Dana nodded, trying to control herself and Cameron hesitated. She hated to suggest it, but it as part of her job, and if she didn't, there was a chance House would, and she knew Dana wasn't strong enough for her boss's antics.

"Dana, I hate to ask... but did Adam ever use any drugs? Grief can do funny things to people, and if he wasn't home..."

"No," Dana interrupted. "I mean, he drinks and smokes and did pot in college, but nothing more. Well, not that he ever told me about."


	5. Chapter 5

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. The thing with the knee really did happen to a contestant on Australian _So you think you can dance_, but I'm not sure I got it right or understand the medicine behind it.

**Chapter five:**

"He had an affair," House announced triumphantly when the teams reassembled in the conference room.

"How? The ship's ghost? The _Quantavius _is an all men crew," Cameron informed him.

"I never said it was with a woman," House retorted.

"There's no evidence to suspect an affair," Foreman backed Cameron up.

"No? McGee- show and tell."

McGee looked stunned at being addressed (and ordered) by House, but with a questioning glance at Gibbs, he stood up and cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, we contacted Captain Roosevelt's commander, who reported him as being unusually subdued and irritable on the voyage. He also said he kept to himself a lot more, and that a small group of men, including the two men that died on the voyage home, were caught a few times down in the storage rooms, but no one seems to know what they were doing, but they sure as hell didn't want anyone around when it was happening."

"See? Group sex on a boat. Every sailor's dream," House commented.

Cameron wrinkled her nose, slightly offended, after all her father and brother were in the same profession, and she highly doubted group sex on a boat was either one's dream. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, Chase cut in.

"That's not exactly proof of an affair. The guy's hundreds of miles away from his wife and kids and could die anytime. So, he's gotta be scared... I vote drugs."

"The wife said not," Foreman rejected.

Cameron seemed thoughtful, but Tony added his musings. "No, she said not that she knew of. Who knows what she doesn't know of."

"What about depression?"

The entire room turned to Cameron, who hastened to explain. "It explains the irritability and the subduedness on the voyage. And if he was on anti-depressants, which is likely, considering he's so far from home, it could cause migraines and nausea especially if used with alcohol."

"It'd be in his records though if the navy doctor prescribed anti-depressants," Ziva added.

Cameron shook her head. "Not if he went to a civilian doctor. Come on, a captain in the army, just wanting to do a job and get home, you wouldn't want everyone knowing you were depressed."

"And he wouldn't want the missus to know either, in case she worried," McGee said thoughtfully.

Cameron nodded and turned to House, who was still doubtful. "My Dad was diagnosed with clinical depression. During the Gulf War. He was in the middle east, minimal civilian contact; and it killed him that he was missing out on all this stuff that he didn't have to be 'Major Cameron' for, he could just be 'Dad'. My brother's first serious girlfriend, and my mom was working and being mom and dealing with the financial fallout from my accident. He just imploded."

She didn't notice Gibbs paying extra attention to her speech, though House did. However one phrase caught House's ear during Cameron's ranting. "Woah, whoa. Accident? What accident?"

Cameron seemed to realise what she had said and blushed. "Nothing."

"I thought you said he was Lieutenant Colonel?" Foreman asked.

"Not at that stage," she explained.

"No seriously, what happened? What accident?" Chase asked in concern.

Cameron hesitated, but realised the sooner she confessed, the quicker House would move on. "Well... I was sixteen, and I'd been getting leg pains for a few months on and off...and my siblings and I went skating... I've done dance since I was three, and Sophie, my sister, she dared me to do... this triple-jump thing. I'd done it before, and it was no biggie. Basically, you jump and spin three times in the air before you land. Anyway, I jumped and landed... and my leg just collapsed. At the hospital..."

She hesitated. "Go on," Foreman urged.

"They found a tumour in my femur. It had pretty much eaten away the inside of the bone and left a shell. When I landed hard on the leg, it shattered."

"So, what happened?" Chase asked her.

Cameron sighed, shooting House a strange look. "Well, it was benign... but I had no kneecap, pretty much. So they took some bone from the back of my pelvis and put it in my leg; but they didn't know if I'd walk again."

She gave a small shrug. "I did rehab. Was dancing again within six weeks."

Her colleagues' jaws dropped in amazement. House couldn't believe what he was hearing, but suddenly the faintly embarrassed look Cameron had shot him made sense. She had recuperated, he hadn't.

"Big scar?" he asked, brushing past that revelation.

Cameron rolled up her pant leg, and showed them the thin white scar running across the back of her knee diagonally.

"And where did they take the bone from?" Tony asked curiously.

Cameron turned and pulled up her top, whilst pulling her pants down slightly to reveal a dent and scar in the back of her hip. House softly reached out to finger the curve and Cameron shivered, pulling away from her boss's electric touch and resuming her seat.

"Ok, so depression. Yay or nay?" she asked House.

House was startled out of his train of thought. "Uh, sure. Go check the home, see what you find. Chase, Foreman... ask him and the wife, just in case they decide to be boring."

"DiNozzo, go along to the house," Gibbs ordered.

Tony eagerly jumped up. "Sure, boss. No worries." He pulled on his coat and hastened to the door whilst Cameron grabbed her coat and bag.

"Milady," he grinned, bowing and opening the door. Cameron laughed and walked out into the corridor.

Chase and Foreman left too, and Ziva and McGee went to find Abby; leaving Gibbs and House alone in the office.

"So," Gibbs said, smiling at House. "Exactly how long have you been in love with Dr. Cameron for?"


	6. Chapter 6

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

**Chapter six:**

"Do you guys do this often? Break and enter?" Tony asked Cameron as she drove along the Princeton streets.

Cameron laughed. "Actually, yeah. It's the best way to get all the details that the patients don't tell us. Either they don't think it's important, or it's something they're trying to hide. Isn't that the way you solve crimes?"

"Well, yes. The only difference is, if we get caught, we can't get arrested." He grinned.

Cameron smiled brilliantly and pulled the car up to a stop outside the house. "Ok, good thing you're tagging along then, huh DiNozzo?"

"So, where are you from?" he asked casually, once she had found the hidden spare key and let them inside.

Cameron smiled to herself, but played along. "Uh, Wisconsin. You?"

"New York. Siblings?"

"Three brothers, two sisters. Andrew's in the navy; Matt owns a nightclub; Sophie's a teacher; Nick's a chef; Jacqui's a interior decorator; and I'm the youngest. And you?"

"Ah, only little me, I'm afraid. Which you know I'm not complaining. Otherwise I'd have to share inheritance, and I really want a pony."

Cameron giggled, rummaging through drawers in the study. "I'm smelling wealth. Ha! See, anti-depressants. Prescribed to Captain Adam Roosevelt."

"Actually, I'm not going to inherit anything. My mom's dead and my father is an alcoholic serial-marrier."

Cameron winced slightly. "Sorry. It seems every guy I know has parent issues. That's why I tend to keep quiet my 'perfect all-American family living on the ranch one big happy family' childhood. I'd hate for people to think I'm rubbing their noses in their issues. Hobbies?"

"Stalking pretty women with idyllic childhoods," he joked. "Nah, music and movies. Making fun of McGee, hiding from Gibbs, the usual. You?"

"Dancing, reading, movies and music. I like to cook, but I prefer it when I'm at home. When we all cook together."

"Wow, Midwestern home cooking. Remind me to have you feed me before I go home," Tony said wistfully.

Cameron giggled and continued her search. Tony followed her into the master bedroom and plopped down onto the bed.

"So, let me get this straight. You're beautiful, a dancer, family-orientated, caring, sweet, beautiful, you cook, smart, beautiful and you're still single?"

Cameron blushed and paused from rifling through the nightstand. "It's not that simple. My work schedule isn't very flexible, and I don't go out a lot. Makes it hard to meet people."

Tony smiled and offered her his hand. "Well then... hi, my name's Tony and I think you're gorgeous."

Cameron couldn't believe what she was hearing, but in a good way. She smiled softly and shook his hand shyly. "Allison. And you're not too bad yourself."

Still slightly embarrassed about his outright interest in her, Cameron seemed flustered as she pulled her hand away and went to search under the bed, whilst Tony searched the closet.

"Hey, Tony?" Cameron's worried voice brought Tony to the bed. She held up a pillow with a large patch of what was unmistakably dried blood on it. Tony grimaced.

"Well, is that a new symptom or unrelated?"

"Whatever it is, it's not good," she replied grimly.

She bagged the pillowcase carefully, and Tony drew Adam's duffel bag out of the closet.

"Hey, lookie here," he exclaimed. Cameron looked up and saw him holding a bag of grass.

"What is that?" she asked him in confusion.

"This, Dr. Cameron, is foreign weed. Perfect for relieving stress on those long voyages to the middle east."

The two shared a look of concern. When they returned to the hospital, Cameron reported their findings to House and offered to take the grass and pillowcase to Abby in the lab.

"Whatever. Foreman, go ask the Captain about the weed. See if he remembers an unusual high."

Foreman nodded and he and Cameron left the office, she and Tony sharing a smile as she passed. House saw this and scowled. Gibbs saw both of these, and smiled to himself, but smacked Tony on the back of the head as his agent passed on his way to the coffeepot.

"Ow!"

"Abby?"

The forensic specialist turned as Cameron entered and turned down the music blaring through the speakers on her I-pod.

"Hi. Dr. Cameron, right?"

"Allison," she corrected, shaking hands. She held up the findings from the home.

"We found some blood on a pillow case in Adam's home, and something we think is some form of weed. Gibbs said to bring it to you."

Abby nodded and took the bag. "Sure, no probs."

Cameron looked around at the lab and it's equipment. "You're really at home here, aren't you?"

"Definitely."

"Is it okay if I hang around and help?"

Abby smiled at the other woman. "Sure. I'm just going to make sure the blood is the captain's and then I can analyse the grass. You can start the blood work if you want to help."

"Sure." Cameron pulled on a pair of gloves and set to work. "So, considering it seems you've been here since you arrived, have you met any of our team?"

"Yeah, they stopped by to acquaint themselves with me."

Cameron nodded. "And? Impressions, thoughts?"

Abby paused thoughtfully. "Foreman seemed alright. Chase... he told me this strange story. Something about a great white, and-"

"Punching it on the nose," Cameron groaned. "Yeah, that's a well-known story. I apologise that you had to hear it."

Abby chuckled. "Don't worry. I told him how, with one of my ex-boyfriends, we once did it on a bed of nails. I think I scared him off."

Cameron laughed, picturing Chase's face. "Oh, I wish I could have been there. Hopefully, Foreman took a picture."

Abby grinned. "So, what's the nightlife around here like?"

"Uh, not bad. There's a few decent clubs and bars around, but not much outside of that. Why?"

"I'm a night bird. Maybe we could go out with Ziva tonight. Blow off some steam?"

Cameron considered it, and smiled excitedly. "That sounds like fun. Are you and Ziva close?"

"We have our moments. Sometimes you just really need a female friend, you know?"

"Oh I know. So I end up calling one of my sisters."

"Really? Where do they live?"

"Sophie's in Wisconsin still, in Madison; and Jacqui's in New York. Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother. I love him, but then there's times when I want to kill him."

Cameron laughed. "I know. I've also got three brothers. One of whom is in the navy. When he's away, I miss him like crazy; but when he's home, he drives me insane!"

"Apparently that's their job," Abby informed her. The computer beeped and interrupted their conversation.

"Well, the blood on the pillowcase is definitely Adam's," Cameron said, sighing as she looked at the results.

"Yeah, but look at the grass he's been smoking," Abby said in amazement, staring at her screen.

"Abbs, what you got?"

Both women turned in surprise to see Gibbs leading the others into the lab.

"Oh. Well, it's good to know this still works interstate," Abby muttered, turning to her boss.

"How did you know she had something?" Chase asked in confusion.

"Gibbs always knows," McGee said seriously.

Abby shushed him and pointed to the screen. "Well, I ran a sample of the weed and analysed it, and you'll never guess what was in it, Gibbs!"

"A partridge in a pear tree?" guessed Tony quietly and both Gibbs and Ziva smacked him on the back of the head.

"Actually, close Tony. Good guess," Abby replied.

"See? Good guess. No need to slap me again, I know when to shut up," he said quickly, dodging Ziva's out-stretched hand.

"The weed contained a pesticide, which is commonly used to fertilise fruit trees, but can tear up the lungs pretty bad if inhaled too often."

"Which explains where the blood came from," Cameron contributed.

"Adam admitted to the weed," Foreman announced. "He said they bought it on the black market in the Palestine market place, and a few of the men shared it among them on the trip back. The two men who died were the ringleaders. They bought it, and shared it around. Adam says he only took part in it once."

"He just must have been unlucky enough to get the slow spreading poisoned part, not the lethal part," Chase added.

"I'd say that makes him lucky, not unlucky," Cameron frowned.

House seemed light-hearted. "Ok, so we start him on hydrolyse, and he'll be fine. Nice to meet you guys; send me a postcard from DC."

His ducklings rolled their eyes in unison. "He should be fine now, but we'll observe him for a day or two just to make sure," Foreman told Gibbs.

"Boss, I think we should remain and observe their observations," Tony added quickly.

Cameron suppressed a grin, but Gibbs agreed to his request. "Sure, DiNozzo. We'll fly home tomorrow."

"In that case," Abby spoke up. "For our only night in New Jersey, Ziva, do you wanna hit the town with me and Allison?"

Ziva seemed pleased at the invitation. "Sure, as long as the dress code is casual."

"We're about the same build, you guys can borrow one of the many outfits I never get to wear, if you want," Cameron offered.

"If they get a night out, do we?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Suit yourself, DiNozzo. Go nuts."

"Great! Who's in? I'll buy first round, boys?"

McGee, Chase and Foreman all agreed, whilst House and Gibbs declined.

"Sorry, I'll miss _Desperate Housewives_. But you can take Wilson as my sub. He'll even offer to be the designated driver," House offered, referring to his best friend, Dr. James Wilson.

"Volunteering me again, House?"

Wilson himself now entered the lab, and Cameron introduced them all. "It's nice to meet you all. The nurses are buzzing with all the gossip. It's like a feeding frenzy out there!"

"Wilson, the boys are going out for drinks tonight. You in?" Chase asked the oncologist.

"Sure, sounds great. What time?"

The boys arranged to meet at the pub round the street at seven; whilst the three girls decided to come to Cameron's apartment at six. Cameron couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

**Chapter seven:**

Cameron opened her closet and paused thoughtfully before its contents. Abby sat on her perfectly made bed, playing with her hair. She had denied Cameron's offer to borrow an outfit, but that didn't stop her from admiring the contents. Ziva stood awkwardly in the doorway, inspecting her new friend's home.

"Okay, Ziva pick whatever you like," Cameron said generously.

"Wouldn't you go rather go first?"

She laughed. "No, it'll be way easier for me to choose this way."

Ziva laughed too, and reluctantly began to flick through dresses.

"Hey, Lissy, what's this one?" Abby asked, pulling out a long white plastic bag.

Cameron smiled softly, partly at the dress Abby was holding, and partly because the girls had began using the nickname her sister's used for her.

"Uh, that's my wedding dress."

Abby and Ziva stared at her. "You're married?"

"I was," she corrected. "Six months, when I was twenty-one. He died of cancer."

Ziva winced. "I'm so sorry, that must have been awful."

"It was. Some days it still is. But life moves on." Cameron reached past them and pulled out a simple green dress and handed it to Ziva.

"Here, try this. It should fit, and the colour will look amazing on you."

Ziva nodded, recognizing the change of subject and went to change in the bathroom. After a moment's reflection, Cameron selected a one-shouldered deep blue cocktail dress and pulled back her long, soft curls.

"So where are we going?" Abby asked as they left the apartment forty minutes later.

"Well, the boys are downtown," Cameron said thoughtfully. "So I suggest we go uptown."

Ziva and Abby agreed, laughing. They ended up at a club Cameron had found shortly after her arrival in New Jersey three years ago, and they snagged a back table and ordered a round of drinks.

"So, what do you think of Tony?" Ziva asked Cameron bluntly once they were seated.

Cameron blushed. "Well, I don't know."

"Oh, come on Allison! Like you haven't noticed he's onto you."

"In to," Abby corrected her co-worker.

"Oh no, I've noticed!" Cameron laughed. "He's not exactly subtle, is he?"

"Subtly is not one of Tony's strong points," Ziva said dryly.

Cameron paused thoughtfully. "Well, he's certainly..."

"Cute?" offered Abby.

"Very, very cute," she corrected.

"But?" Ziva pressed.

"But... he's confident. He came right out and said he liked me. Which makes it far too easy."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"If anything's too easy, something must be wrong," she replied quietly. "After everything I've been through in my life, I don't trust anything that happens too easily."

"Like your accident?"

"Yeah. Like the fact I grew up on a ranch. Like how I had to work my ass off to get into med school and college, and how I married my husband knowing he was dying."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Like the fact you're in love with your boss?"

Cameron nearly choked on a mouthful of her wine. "What?"

"We're trained to notice details," Ziva told her quietly. "Things other people don't."

"So, what's the story?"

Cameron hesitated. "I don't think I even know the story. I know I like him. About two years ago, I quit. There was so much going on and I was just realising my feelings for him...and then two weeks later, he turned up on my doorstep, begging me to come back."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Abby smiled.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. He wouldn't tell me why he wanted me back. In the end, I said if he took me out on a date, I'd come back."

"You blackmailed your boss into taking you on a date?" Ziva asked in amazement, raising an eyebrow.

Cameron winced at the memory. "Yeah, not one of my finest moments. So we went out, and House proceeded to tell me that I don't love, I need and the only reason I like him is because I want to fix him."

Both girls' jaws dropped. "Ouch, what a barstard!" Abby swore.

"I've spent the last two years trying to move on with my life. Which is hard when I have no life."

Ziva sighed softly. "That must be hard."

"Yeah. But I've accepted that no matter what I feel, he doesn't feel the same."

"So the jealous death stares he's been giving Tony all day are what then?" Abby asked playfully.

Cameron laughed. "When it comes to House... he's like a little kid. I'm just a toy, he got given for Christmas and doesn't play with. But when another kid comes over, and wants to play with the toy, he gets possessive, saying that it's _his_ toy and no-one else can play with it."

"Men should grow up," Ziva grumbled.

"And dogs should stop licking themselves, it's not gonna happen," Cameron smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

Across town in a dark and dingy pub, Chase, Foreman, Wilson, and McGee sat giving Tony a hard time about Cameron.

"Dude, the only way you could make it more obvious that you like her is to paint a billboard," Foreman laughed.

Tony laughed too, not embarrassed in the slightest. "Okay, she's hot. I like her. Is that so wrong?"

"It's scary," McGee replied. "You, Mr. Commitment-phobia, in a serious relationship? The longest relationship you've had was giving them coffee in the morning."

Tony scowled. "Thanks, Probie." He turned to the others. "I go to McSappy for all my relationship advice."

"So, is this going to be a holiday fling thing, or do you seriously like her?" Wilson asked seriously.

"I really like her. It's not often I find someone with the complete package," Tony said earnestly.

Foreman and Chase exchanged a look. "Ok. It's just... Cameron's a friend. And she's been through more than you realise. The last thing she needs is another heartbreak."

Tony took a swig of beer. "What did House do to her?"

Wilson was startled. "What? What do you mean?"

"Come on, he's been giving me non-verbal death threats ever since I got here. What did she dump him or something?"

"Yeah, right. That would require them to be in a relationship, which would require House to admit he likes her," Chase rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he's been through a lot too!" Wilson defended his friend.

"I know that. But not as much as Cameron, and you know it's true."

"Is he afraid of the age difference?" McGee asked Wilson.

Wilson shrugged. "He won't talk about it. He'll hint he likes her, but I doubt he's even admitted it to himself yet. But I think that's part of it. I also think he likes her too much he doesn't want to hurt her. And he doesn't trust himself not to hurt her."

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her," Tony reassured them.

"Good. 'Cause if you do, we'll kick your ass back to Washington," Foreman said quietly


	8. Chapter 8

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. I tried to do Tony's movie thing, but I only watch musicals or rom-coms, so it doesn't sound the same. Sorry!

**Chapter eight:**

Cameron groaned when the alarm went off at six the next morning. She had dropped Abby and Ziva off at their hotel at one in the morning and then collapsed into bed. Grimacing, she got slowly out of bed, and stumbled to the kitchen. Luckily, she had not drunk enough to require a hangover, but to be on the safe side, she took two aspirin and made a pot of coffee.

She opened her front door and picked the newspaper off the ground. Glancing at the headlines, she returned to the kitchen, and poured a mug of coffee, inhaling it's rich scent. Suddenly, she paled and the paper fell to the ground in shock. Cameron shakily sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. The date was November 3rd, 2007. What should have been her seventh wedding anniversary. The day that once a year, she called in sick and spent the day remembering her husband.

'_How could I forget?'_ she demanded furiously of herself. Granted she had been busy at work, with the new case, but she had never forgotten before. She suddenly became aware that her biggest fear was in danger of becoming reality- she was afraid of forgetting her husband. She muffled a sob, and resisted the sudden overwhelming urge to call her mother or one of her sisters. No, she decided. She was a grown woman and after seven years, it didn't seem right to suddenly collapse in her grief. She would shower, dress, go to work, then come home and eat a tub of triple-choc ice cream.

As she drove towards the hospital twenty minutes later, she prayed for a distraction to keep her from wallowing and becoming an emotional wreck. Thankfully, when she got to work, the team was in a surge of confusion and she was able to slip in and start the coffeemaker silently.

"The hydrolyse isn't working," House informed them barging in to the room with a clearly hung-over Wilson on his heels. Cameron then noticed Tony, McGee, Chase and Foreman looked slightly worn over too; and she and Ziva exchanged amused looks.

"Hello? Is anyone home? Why isn't the hydrolyse working?" he demanded.

"Maybe we should try a stronger dose," Chase suggested, wincing.

"Maybe we should try a different treatment?" Foreman asked.

Cameron checked the file. "It's having some effect. The paralysis is gone, the migraines under control, it's just the nausea and the breathing difficulties left."

House crossed paralysis and migraines off the whiteboard. "Okay, then. Maybe we should just up the dose. Changing treatments might send us backwards. So, differential."

"What was the first symptom?" Ziva asked cautiously.

Foreman glanced at the paper. "The migraines. Adam said he dismissed it as a hangover because he went out drinking with his brothers the night after he got home."

"He could have had nausea then too, but dismissed it for the same reason," Cameron contributed.

"I know I have," Chase muttered.

"And if he had the nausea and the migraines, then..." Cameron's eyes suddenly widened and she stopped mid-sentence. She hastily stood up, and left the room.

"She's been working here far too long," Wilson told House wearily as she hurried out of sight.

Cameron hastened down the halls until she reached Adam's room where he and Dana were watching cartoons with Rachel and Jaime.

"Hi, sorry I know it's early, but we have a really important question that could be important," Cameron said apologetically.

Adam nodded. "No problem." He shot Dana a smile. "Why don't you take the girls to get pancakes or something?"

Dana agreed, kissing him softly, and Cameron's stomach gave an uneasy twinge. When Dana and the twins had left, Cameron turned to him and smiled.

"This may sound strange, but when exactly did you smoke the weed?"

Adam, as she suspected, looked surprised. "Uh, the last night before we reached port. It tasted pretty foul, so I only had a few puffs. Uh- is this important?"

Cameron beamed. "I think it is. We'll keep you posted. Thanks," she smiled, and left the room.

She returned to the office, where House raised an eyebrow at her. "Care to explain?"

She was slightly breathless as she stood before him. "Ok, Adam said he only had a few puffs of the joint on the night before they reached port. Then, twenty four hours later, he got drunk."

"Yeah," House said slowly.

"So, what if, all the alcohol he drank washed most of the poison out of his system?" Cameron posed.

"Then, he has slight poisoning, which we treated with the hydrolyse, and that only leaves the nausea and the respiratory distress, which can be any common virus or infection."

House seemed sceptical. "That's your theory? He got drunk and saved his life without knowing it?"

"You did it with that Death Row inmate," Cameron reminded him. "He drank the toner to kill himself and you poured alcohol down his throat to remove some symptoms to find the underlying condition."

Remembering the case, her theory made a lot more sense. "Alright then, if we diagnose nausea and breathing problems... test for infection, lupus, sarcoidosis, anything you can think of. Go!"

The ducklings hurried out of the room to conduct the tests, Chase and Foreman more slowly than Cameron, and Tony and McGee slumped forward onto the table. Ziva cautiously stretched out her hand to slap Tony's head, but he pointed a finger at her warily.

"Do not come any closer unless you want to wear everything I drank last night."

"Ew. You're pathetic."

"Ziva, can you please be disgusted elsewhere, or at least at a lower frequency?" McGee begged.

"Fine. But I'm right, aren't I, Gibbs?"

"Somehow Ziva, I think they know you are. But in case they don't, yes they're pathetic."

"What time is our flight?" Tony mumbled.

"Abby's working on it," Gibbs answered calmly.

Tony suddenly rose from his seat. "I'm gonna go throw up."

"Drink lots of water," Ziva retorted, not looking up from her newspaper.

"Yes, thank you Dr. David. Ooh, I'll be back with a much smarter comeback right after this message from our sponsors," he groaned, and hastened out of the room.

"I really hope he doesn't make it in time," House said gleefully. "It would be thrilling for a NCIS agent to throw up in our humble halls. Or better yet, on Cuddy. Hmm... I wonder where she is?"

With that thought, he wandered out of his office. To his disappointment, the nurse revealed Cuddy was in meetings all day with donors, and was not to be disturbed. Resisting the urge to do just that, he instead roamed the halls, finding himself approaching the cafeteria; when Cameron exited, just before Tony entered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked lightly.

"Like I've been hit with a semi-trailer that's led to a ten car pileup on the freeway at peak hour."

"That good, huh?" Cameron replied, dryly.

"Yeah. And that's ten times better than this morning," he smiled faintly.

She looked horrified. "How much did you guys drink?"

"Oh, not much. You know the flood in _The Day after Tomorrow_? The one that hits New York?"

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"If that had been alcohol, it'd be gone right now."

"I always knew you guys were intelligent," Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your support. Hey, what are you guys doing here anyway? I thought you were running tests?"

"I am. Or rather, the boys are. I'm on hangover cure food runs," she chuckled. She held up what she was holding.

"Coffee and fries for Foreman and water and pickles for Chase."

"Pickles?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know. Personally, I'm a orange juice and crackers girl myself, but whatever works for you."

Tony grinned. "I go for coffee and fries too. Then when my head stops aching, I go for steak."

Cameron laughed. "There's a really good steak place a few blocks from my apartment. I go there when I can't be bothered to cook after work. You should try it."

"Oh, but I hate to eat alone, and McGee's crappy company. Do you think you could be bothered to cook tonight?"

Cameron flushed, and House's stomach clenched. "I could be, but there's no food in my kitchen and I cannot be bothered to do grocery shopping, so steak sounds great."

"Ok then. Seven o'clock? I'll pick you up?"

"Sure. Ziva and Abby have my address... oh, wait! I thought you guys were flying home tonight?"

"Apparently, we're to remain until the good ol' Captain is recovered, and then to determine if he can return to work," Tony answered.

"I can't say I mind either."

Cameron blushed. "Ok then. Seven o'clock."

Tony nodded and smiled, entering the cafeteria, and House stood rooted to the spot in shock. Cameron meanwhile, hurried away up to the lab, and suddenly froze in realization. She had just agreed to go on a date on her wedding anniversary. For the rest of the journey upstairs, her insides writhed with guilt. And by the time she entered the lab, where the boys eagerly pounced on the food and drinks, she was sure she was going to collapse.

"Cameron? Are you okay?" Foreman asked cautiously.

Cameron blinked back tears and nodded at her friend. "Yeah, fine. I'll do the ANA test for lupus."

Foreman nodded, swilling his coffee, not hearing the muffled sob from his co-worker.

"He's positive for sarcoidosis," Chase announced suddenly, twenty minutes later, when Cameron had regained some control over herself, or enough so that she was not in danger of crying (again) in the lab. "But at this stage, he's gonna need a lung transplant,"

"I'll start the treatment and get consent for the transplant," Cameron offered quickly, leaving the lab before either man had time to argue with her.

"I'll get him on the donor list," Foreman added, picking up the phone.

"I'll... wait around while you do that then," Chase mumbled.

Cameron told a very relieved Dana and Adam the diagnosis and started the treatment. Then she met up with Ziva and Abby in the conference room to offer them accommodation in her apartment for the remainder of their stay in New Jersey, which they accepted.

"Did you tell House yet?" Chase asked as he and Foreman entered the room shortly after.

"No, I thought you would have," Cameron replied, shrugging off her lab coat and relaxing in her chair.

"He's in his office with Wilson," Ziva offered.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs entered the room just then, and Cameron looked away guiltily. When House and Wilson entered the room, Wilson saying something while House ignored him and poured more coffee; Foreman spoke up.

"Adam tested positive for sarcoidosis, and is responding to treatment," he told his boss.

"He's going to need a lung transplant," Cameron added.

"And he's on the list," Chase continued.

House turned to his team and raised an eyebrow. "Great. Gee, Cameron. All you have to do is get rid of the wife, and you've got hubby number two."

Cameron's stomach did a cartwheel, and she swore she stopped breathing for a heartbeat, feeling all colour drain from her face.

House, oblivious to her reaction and still reeling from hearing her accept DiNozzo's date offer , continued harshly.

"Or, if it's easier, keep the wife around. You could go pro. Expand into damaged army wives of dying husbands."

This was all Cameron could handle, and knowing she was about to break the dam she had been building all day, she hurried from the conference room, determined not to let House see her cry.

When she had left, Wilson turned to House in disgust. "What the _hell_ did you do that for?"

House didn't answer. For the first time, he consciously noticed the others in the room. Chase and Foreman looked as mad as Wilson; Ziva, Abby and McGee's jaws had dropped; Tony appeared confused; and House didn't like the expression on Gibb's face at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. Some people may not like the Gibbs/Cameron bonding I have going on. Well, I like it- so tough. It works well.

Also, ooh, drama. I'm tempted not to update for a really long time to keep you all in suspense. Cameron obviously likes Tony, he likes her, House doesn't like that... who will she end up with?

**Chapter nine:**

Cameron didn't know where she was going, just knew she had to be alone. So she was surprised to find herself on the hospital roof. The second she got through the door, she collapsed against the wall and burst into tears, sinking down to the floor. She couldn't believe House had said that to her, on today of all days. She felt as though Fate was punishing her for first forgetting the day, and then agreeing to go on a date on that same day.

She couldn't seem to stop the flow of tears from coming, and it didn't help it was windy and cold on the roof, and her long sleeved top was not that warm, so she shivered slightly. She didn't know how long she was up there before she heard footsteps.

Expecting House, she froze, not looking up; but then a coat was wrapped around her shoulders, and she glanced up warily to find Gibbs staring at her in concern.

"It's kinda chilly up here," he said after a moment, crouching next to her and stretching his legs out.

Cameron nodded in agreement and pulled the coat around her tighter. "Yeah. I pick sucky hiding places."

He fell silent as she attempted to stop her tears and took a shaky breath. "Sorry."

"What for?" he asked her.

Cameron hesitated, then shook her head. "I don't know."

Gibbs smiled slightly. "So, having a bad day?"

She snorted. "Yeah." She hesitated, but on an impulse, decided to tell him.

"When I was in college... it was only six months after my high school boyfriend and I broke up. We ended on great terms, because he was going back to Ireland to live and we decided not to try long-distance. And I was miserable. I believed that I was never going to fall in love again, and I was going to die alone."

"Like most people would," Gibbs said.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. And then... I met Dan. He was handsome, funny, smart and wonderful and we started dating. Six weeks later, he sits me down and tells me we have to break up. Not because he wants to, not because of anything I did, but because he was dying."

Gibbs turned his head to look at her in surprise. "Dying?"

"He had thyroid cancer, and it spread to his brain. The doctors had given him a year, and he didn't want me to watch him die."

"And you didn't leave?" Gibbs guessed.

Cameron smiled slightly, remembering and shook her head. "No. Instead, I told him I loved him, and five months later, we were married. Six months later, he died and I was a twenty-one year old widow."

She sighed and wiped away fresh tears. "Seven years ago today, we were married. And I promised to love and cherish him for all of my days. I held his hand for the next six months, telling him I loved him, I cherished him, and would always remember him. Every wedding anniversary we should have celebrated, I've spent the day remembering him. And today, I got up, made coffee, read the paper, before I even remembered. And if that wasn't horrible enough, then I agree to go on a date with Tony."

"DiNozzo wouldn't be my first choice either," Gibbs replied seriously, extracting a sad smile and chuckle from the immunologist.

"That wasn't my point."

"I know," he assured her gently. "I also know what you're point was. You're scared of forgetting him."

Off her startled glance which proved him right, it was Gibbs' turn to sigh sadly. "I've been married four times. The last three ended in divorce. My first wife, Shannon... was murdered by a Mexican drug dealer, fifteen years ago. Her, along with our daughter, Kelly."

Cameron gasped in horror. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement of her dismay and continued quietly. "I never remembered anniversaries, even when they were alive. I've also never forgotten the anniversary of their deaths."

"Me either," Cameron said softly.

"And you never will. But all those other dates, they're the ones it's okay not to remember every year. Each day, it hurts a little less and you'll never stop thinking about them, never stop missing them. But you can't stop living."

Cameron shook her head, more tears beginning to form. "But I feel so guilty."

"Did Dan ever ask you not to move on with your life?" Gibbs asked her.

Cameron was stunned at the idea. "No, of course not."

"Did he tell you that you would fall in love again?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Did he ask you to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to feel guilty about. Moving on is hard, but you have to. What would Dan do if he came up here and you were crying over him?"

Cameron smiled at the image and giggled. "He'd hug me, and tell me I deserve every happiness in the world," she answered.

"And you do. You'll get it too. Whether it's with DiNozzo or someone else," Gibb's assured her.

Cameron nodded, biting her lip and smiled a genuine smile at Gibbs. "Thank you."

He stood up, and offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry about Shannon and Kelly," she said gently.

He smiled at her faintly. "Thanks. If I shut myself away every year, Shannon would have slapped me, and told me to get on with it. I'm not going to do that to you, but I understand what you're going through."

Cameron laughed slightly, but suddenly choked on a sudden sob. Gibbs hesitated, but wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug, and she wept out the last of her tears on his shoulder.

A loud, sudden very fake cough interrupted their silent grieving, and Cameron pulled back to see House standing about two metres away.

"Sorry to interrupt," House said, in fake apology.

"What do you want House?" Cameron asked her boss icily.

House didn't pick up on her tone, but Gibbs did and he watched in expectation.

"Wilson ordered me to make sure you weren't off cutting your wrists somewhere or jumping off the roof. Though luckily, it seems Agent Gibbs got here just in time," he continued pointedly.

"I mean, I knew you liked for the older men, but personally, I'd be worried about being in a rut. Tell me Agent Gibbs, what's your damage? She's got a radar that picks up these things a mile off. Let's see, there was me; Chase and his father issues... I'm guessing DiNozzo's a bit of a womaniser. Hey! When you're finished up here, McGee looks like he was a high school misfit, and then Wilson... well, Wilson's got enough damage to last a year or two. You could be Mrs. James Wilson the... fourth? Fifth? I promise one hell of a wedding present, as long as Chase doesn't come-"

"Stop!" Cameron snapped angrily. She was shaking, this time with anger, not cold and she stepped forward, handing Gibb's jacket back to him, before slapping House around the face.

"I get it, I really do, that the universe is supposed to revolve around you," she said furiously. "And I get that it's simpler for you to assume I'm going to spend the rest of my life pining after you. But guess what House? I'm not. I am not going to spend my days waiting for you. Because you know what? I sure as hell don't know why I was ever attracted to you in the first place. No matter how brilliant you are, no matter that you stand for what's right, when it comes down to it, you're a coward."

House took a step back in surprise at her outburst. She took a step forward and went on. "I know you loved and trusted Stacy, and then she destroyed your life, I get that you have issues with your dad. But I don't give a damn. That does not give you an excuse to treat me like crap. Because I gave up the love of my life because it was the right thing to do at the time. Then I watched my husband die right in front of me. I planned a wedding I didn't get to enjoy because I knew I'd be celebrating our one-year anniversary alone, knowing we'd never have children together. When I met you, I thought why not, have one last chance at being happy. And you rejected me. And you crushed me. I accepted that. It hurt like hell, but I accepted that. But don't you _dare_ expect me to hang around, until you decide you want what you passed up. I'm done waiting, House."

With that, she stalked past him and down the stairs, leaving House and Gibbs alone. Gibbs stepped up to House and glared at him. "Losing someone you love is never easy. It doesn't hurt any less if they're alive or dead. But moving on after you've lost someone, finding the courage to love again, is the bravest thing you can do. You feel guilty enough without people judging you."

Then he too left, leaving House alone to think. Cameron calmed down as she made her way off the roof. By the time she was reaching the Diagnostics department, she was almost calm. When she entered, it was empty, save for Tony.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her.

"Hi," Cameron replied sheepishly. She sat down next to him and sighed. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Next week," he replied. "They've got a donor, transplant scheduled for tomorrow, and then a few days recovery."

She nodded distractedly. "I don't suppose your head wouldn't mind waiting until tomorrow night for that steak, do you?"

Seeing him raise an eyebrow, she hastened to explain. "I've had a crappy day. When it comes down to it, today is my wedding anniversary. And I feel bad enough without going on a date on today of all days."

He grinned reassuringly. "No worries. Ziva and Abby told me about your husband. I think you're allowed to be miserable today. And while misery loves company, not so much the steak."

She smiled shyly. "Ok. Thanks."

"Forget it." They both looked up as the others entered the room, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Foreman asked her, rushing over to embrace her, Chase and Wilson close behind.

She nodded, then winced. "I'm better now. But I think there's a chance I could be fired."

Wilson's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Well, I don't think it's appropriate to slap my boss around the face and scream abuse at him."

Chase laughed. "I think it is."

"He deserved anything you dished out to him," Foreman reassured her.

Abby spoke up hesitantly. "I don't know much about these things, but I think tonight is a chick flick and ice cream night."

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, I agree. Ziva?"

"Extra chocolate," she replied.

The three women collected their things as Gibbs and House entered the office. Cameron led the girls out of the room, mouthing her thanks to Gibbs as she passed, who nodded subtly.

House ignored them all, and shut himself in his office, to reflect on Cameron's words once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. I am a massive M*A*S*H fan... that's all.

**Chapter ten:**

Abby dove enthusiastically into Cameron's closet, emerging with an armful of dresses, which she plopped down on to the bed. Ziva and Cameron shared an amused smile. The night before, they had watched endless movies, eaten all of Cameron's ice cream and junk food and talked for hours. Now, while Cameron began to prepare for her date with Tony, Abby had taken it upon herself to help out.

"Are you nervous?" Ziva asked her new friend.

Cameron smiled and shook her head. "Not as nervous as I am about going to work on Monday. Or rather, if I'll have a job on Monday."

Abby grinned. "I wish I'd been there when you slapped House."

"I wish Gibbs had taken a picture," Cameron laughed.

Ziva sat on the corner of her bed and smiled. "Gibbs likes you, you know."

Abby gave her a weird glance and she hastily amended her statement. "Not romantically, Abby! God no, Gibbs prefers red heads. But he does like you."

Cameron smiled. "I like him too. He reminds me a lot of my dad. It's awful about his wife and daughter though."

"I still can't believe he told you about them so quickly. We didn't know for ages," Abby grumbled good-naturedly, frowning at her friend's wardrobe.

She shrugged. "We compared war wounds."

Ziva reached forward and pulled a simple strapless purple cocktail dress out of Abby's hands and handed it to Cameron. "I like this one. Try it on."

Cameron did as requested, and the girls decided that was the one. She then straightened her long hair, and left it hanging down her back, keeping her makeup and jewellery simple. It was Abby who answered the door just after seven to find Tony outside in a suit.

"You're late, DiNozzo," she scolded him, letting him in.

"Sorry, Mom. What time do you want her home?" he teased.

"Eleven, no later," Ziva replied, entering the room.

"You guys are no fun," Tony grumbled, but then he paused as Cameron casually entered the room, picking up a wrap from the closet.

"Wow, you look great," Tony smiled, and she blushed slightly.

"Thanks. Okay, girls. See you later!"

"Have fun," called Abby after her, as they left.

Tony drove on Cameron's directions to _Midwestern Steak house_ and they were given one of the best tables.

"So, the steaks here are good, but are they as good as the ones back home?" Tony asked her as they waited for their food.

Cameron laughed. "Not on your life. Nothing beats my mom's steaks. I have no idea what she does to them, but... yummy."

Tony smiled. "You know yesterday, after you girls left, Cuddy came in looking for you. Between the nurses noticing the bruise on House's cheek and Wilson storming around, she found out what happened."

Cameron winced. "There's a bruise? Oh god. Should I ask if I still have a job?"

He grinned. "You do, relax. She was just as angry as the others, and said she wished she could bruise the other cheek. She was gonna go around and check on you, but Foreman said you had plenty of wallowing company."

She toyed with her napkin. "It's pretty stupid, huh? After seven years?"

"No, it's not. You lost someone you love and that hurts," he said gently.

Tony sighed and stared at the table. "A few months ago, I was working undercover in this operation; and I did something pretty stupid. I fell in love with one of the people involved. My most serious relationship ever therefore, involves dating someone under a false name. It ended coming out, and I chose my job over her."

Cameron was stunned. "I'm sorry. What was she like?"

"Jeanne? Gorgeous, funny, smart... she was a doctor too. And when I left her, I did it because it was right. It had to be her choice."

She nodded in understanding. "I got my first boyfriend when I was sixteen. We dated for four years, and it was just a matter of time before we got married. We had our entire lives planned together, and then his mother in Ireland was diagnosed with breast cancer. And pretty soon, I knew we had to end it. She needed him, and he needed to be over there, and I couldn't just pick up and move to Ireland."

"You could have tried long distance," Tony protested, but she shook her head.

"That almost never works out. We decided we'd rather end on good terms, than spent months wondering what was going to happen." She smiled fondly.

"He's my best friend now. We talk on the phone at least once a week, e mail sometimes twice a day, and he was my man of honour when Dan and I got married."

"He's still in Ireland?"

"Yeah, well sort of. His mom's been in remission for six years now, and he was a high school science teacher, but is currently in Iraq for another year."

"Oh yeah? What rank?"

"Captain. He managed to work it so a whole bunch of our friends from high school are in the same unit as him. I have no idea how he did that either, but Ryan can do anything."

Their conversation became less intense as they ate, and over dessert, Tony suddenly asked her, "So, why did you become a doctor?"

To his amazement, Cameron blushed. "It's really stupid."

"Come on, Ally!" he begged. "Just tell me!"

She moaned reluctantly and buried her face in her hands sheepishly. "Hawkeye."

Tony frowned, confused. "Huh?"

Sighing, she began to explain. "My favourite show when I was growing up was M*A*S*H. And Hawkeye was my favourite character. I loved that he saved lives in the middle of a war, and always stood up for what he thought was right. So, I decided I was going to become a doctor and then go help in a war zone, like Hawkeye."

Tony chuckled. "That's such a cute story!"

She threw a napkin at him, mock scowling. "Thanks, DiNozzo. Thanks a lot."

"No worries. You ready to go?"

She nodded and he called for the check. As they walked slowly down the street to the car, Tony seemed thoughtful.

"You know, you're right. Long distance relationships hardly ever work out. I'm only here for a few more days. And while I'd be thrilled to be able to introduce you to everyone I meet as my hot girlfriend, I'd still enjoy introducing you as my hot friend who's a girl."

Cameron laughed. "I think I could handle that," she smiled.

He held out a hand and she shook it. "Friends?"

"Friends," he agreed.

As they drove the short distance back to Cameron's, he hesitated slightly.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, friend. Do you think you'll ever get married again?"

Cameron sighed thoughtfully. "Honestly, I don't know. I thought I was going to marry Ryan, but didn't; then I thought I'd never fall in love again, but I did; then I was sure I'd never get over losing my husband, but somehow I did. I've only ever been in love three times. Ryan, and Dan both made me grow up a lot. Then when I stopped looking, somehow I found House. And typical me, I fall for a guy who doesn't love me back. Or if he does, like people keep telling me he does, he's too scared to show it."

She swallowed hard. "I always thought by this age, I'd be happily married, working three days a week and raising my children. Being twenty eight and single was never part of the plan."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thirty five over here. I always liked the idea of kids, it's just the process of getting to that place that terrifies me."

"Because you're putting your trust in another person," Cameron said quietly.

"Maybe," Tony agreed.

"I'm just tired of waiting for my life to start," Cameron told him.

The two parted at Cameron's door with a warm hug and a smile, and when she went inside, Cameron found Abby and Ziva waiting eagerly for gossip.

"How did it go?" Ziva asked her, and Cameron laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though. Lyrics for AMAZING GRACE from the Salvation Army songbook.

AN. This chapter is what gave me the title, because I love the hymn AMAZING GRACE. This part actually came to me in a dream, and I actually cried when I woke up! I love this part. Also, for those disappointed Cameron and Tony didn't hook up, never fear, I was torn too, so I am writing another story where they do. I also know, the odds of what happened with Ryan and Cameron after they broke up is highly unlikely, but I'm a hopeless romantic, and believe if you really care about someone you want them in your life no matter what.

**Chapter eleven:**

The NCIS team left New Jersey the following week. Adam was recovering nicely, and was going to spend a lot more time with his wife and daughters. Although Chase and Foreman briefly attempted to tease Cameron about Tony, she was perfectly happy with remaining friends with him and the other agents, so the teasing didn't worry her and had no effect. The boys and Wilson would often send their greetings through Cameron to the team, but it was Cameron who kept in regular contact with her new friends.

Neither she nor House ever mentioned the events of Cameron's wedding anniversary to one another, but the others, even Cuddy, often gave House abuse about it. Life in the department quickly returned to usual, though Cameron often found an excuse to avoid being in alone in the room with House; and House was generally more careful with his comments to or about her.

It was late spring, and the weather was beginning to warm up. Cameron loved this time of year, when the world seemed to come alive and she felt more awake and aware of her surroundings than any other time of year. It was a quiet day, and Cameron was for once, relaxing, re-reading _Pride and Prejudice _for the millionth time. Chase and Foreman were also doing nothing, and House was trapped in the clinic on Cuddy's orders. The phone rang suddenly and Foreman, who was closest answered as House and Wilson entered the conference room.

"Dr. Foreman... uh, yeah hang on a sec."

He covered the mouthpiece and lowered the phone as he turned to Cameron. "Cameron? It's for you. It's your mom."

Worriedly, she tossed her book aside and took the phone off Foreman quickly.

"Mom? What's up?"

Chase and Foreman looked over in concern as Cameron's face whitened and she shakily sat down at the desk.

"When? Ok... ok. I'm fine. Uh-huh. Ok, bye mom."

She seemed to be in a daze as she hung up the phone in silence, staring at the receiver.

"Uh, Cameron? Is everything okay?" Chase asked her.

Cameron shook her head, abruptly picking the phone back up and dialling a number, not saying a word.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Tony's voice, cheerful as always, sounded in her ear and Cameron took a shaky breath.

"Hey, Tony it's me." The others listening to her side of the conversation exchanged a curious look.

"Ally!" he cried, and Ziva and McGee looked up from their desks in interest, while Gibbs paused in his work.

"How are you babe?"

Cameron swallowed hard, determined not to cry just yet. "Uh, I've been better. I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure, anything for a pretty lady. What's up?"

In the early hours of May 16th, 2008, the 61st Marine unit stationed in Iraq, was attacked by an enemy battalion during a routine patrol. Of the ten men in the UN unit, six were Cameron's friends. All her mother had told her was that the attacked had occurred and there were casualties involved, and that information she passed onto Tony over the phone, to the horror of all those listening in Princeton and Washington. Tony promised to get in touch with his contacts, and after giving Cameron his best wishes, he hung up.

As the dial tone sounded in her ear, she suddenly stifled a sob, and Foreman came forward to embrace his co-worker.

"They'll be okay, Allison," he said soothingly as she sobbed.

"You don't know that," she replied, fearing the worst.

She accepted Chase's and Wilson's sympathies, but refused to go home and wait for Tony's call. Instead, she volunteered her services to the clinic and threw herself into working, hoping to distract herself, to no avail. It was clear when they arrived the next morning that she had not slept, and all she offered was that Tony had not called.

As she sat at her the table doing paperwork, only half paying attention, she turned when a knock sounded on the glass door.

"Ally?"

"Tony!" she gasped, standing to embrace him and Ziva who now stood in the doorway. "Why didn't you call me back? What's going on?" she demanded when she separated from her friends.

"Gibbs thought it might be better if we delivered the news in person. He wanted to come, but they needed him back home," Ziva told her.

"So... there's news?" Cameron asked hoarsely.

Tony and Ziva sat her down, saying a quick greeting to House, Chase and Foreman as they entered.

"Yeah, there's news. Ok... so..."

"Ziva, just tell me!" Cameron begged.

Ziva sighed. "Alright, then. Sergeant Peter Collison was hit by a bullet in the thigh. He's at a field hospital awaiting to be evacuated, and is stable. Corporal Samuel Askew was hit in the stomach and then was hit by a jeep. He lost a lot of blood, and is currently on a ventilator, but should be fine eventually. Corporal Joshua Jackson was not hit by a bullet, just by the jeep. He's got some shrapnel fragments in his arm and a broken leg but that's all."

Cameron breathed a sigh of relief, and some colour returned to her cheeks. Tony shot a glance at Ziva, and took over."I wish it was all good news, Ally. Uh, we checked on Paul and Jake."

He hesitated, and when Cameron looked up at him expectantly, shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Ally. They didn't make it."

Cameron bit her lip hard to keep from crying, but all the same, her devastation and grief were evident. Suddenly, she froze in realisation.

"Wait.. what about Ryan?" she whispered.

"Well..." Neither Ziva or Tony knew how to tell her, both knowing she still loved her former boyfriend.

Tony eventually took her hand gently, and sighed. "He's been listed as MIA."

Missing In Action. As the words sunk in, Cameron broke and cupped her face in her hands, her breathing shallow.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." She murmured in shock. Tony was holding her before she began to cry in earnest, and she clung to him in her grief. Ziva could hardly bear to watch her, and Chase and Foreman didn't know what to do. Even House was strangely silent, watching her break down in Tony's arms.

After a while, when Cameron had somewhat calmed herself, Ziva embraced her and then took her hand comfortingly.

"There's a golden lining," she told her.

"Silver," Tony whispered loudly, correcting her, but she ignored him.

"Josh, Sam and Pete are going to be brought home. They'll go to the navy hospital in Quantico first to get checked over, then its' home to where ever."

Tony smiled gently. "Now, because they're military, civilians aren't allowed in at this stage. But if you happen to have friends who have friends in the high places, they'll slip you in."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yeah. I can swing it. Especially, when you're a doctor," Tony seemed pleased with his achievements. "So what do you say?"

"I say let's go," Cameron replied immediately.

Then she paused, and glanced up at House. "Can I go?"

House paused, pretending to think it over. "I think even if I said no, you'd go anyway. So you can go, but we get to come too."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Why do you guys get to come?"

"Apparently being supportive colleagues. Plus if we're there, we're not here, and we don't have to attend that stupid dinner Cuddy's planning for next week."

She had almost forgotten about the hospital benefit, but nodded and turned to Chase and Foreman. "You guys can come too."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. The alternative is I'm stuck with House for a few days."

Foreman grinned. "Yeah, ok. We'll be there."

Cameron turned to Ziva and Tony. "When do we leave?"

Cameron, House, Foreman, Chase, Wilson (under House's invitation), Tony and Ziva flew back to Washington two days later. Cameron had called her parents in Wisconsin and told them the news, who agreed to tell the families of her friends and she had personally called Ryan's mother in Ireland.

The plan was to be in Washington for a week, seeing the survivors of the 61st, and then to fly to Wisconsin after that, for the funeral of Jake and Paul. Cameron was still grieving for her friends, and frantic over the whereabouts of Ryan, but was slightly comforted by the news of Sam, Pete and Josh's survival. They were met at the airport by McGee, Abby and Gibbs, all of whom embraced Cameron tightly upon her arrival.

They would all accompany Cameron to the hospital, per her request. She felt calmer when she was surrounded by people than when she was alone, and the last thing she wanted was to suffer a breakdown at the hospital. As they entered the lobby, Cameron looked around uneasily as Gibbs got them clearance to go up. She hesitated when she lighted off the elevator at the fourth floor, and decided to ask the nurse where to find her friends, who were supposed to have arrived that morning.

"Excuse me?" she called to the nurse at the desk.

The nurse looked up at her expectantly, but before she could say anything else, a yell sounded down the corridor.

"Ally! _Ally_!"

Cameron whirled around to see a young man dressed in army fatigues on crutches hobbling frantically down the hall towards her, and relief flooded her face.

"Pete!" she whispered under her breath, and hastened towards him. By the time she reached him, he had dumped his crutches on the floor to embrace her, and they were both sobbing onto one another's shoulders desperately.

Cameron somehow managed to hold Pete up, and herself, while they cried over their lost friends. After a moment, Cameron pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, smiling.

"You're okay," she murmured, smiling through tears, hugging him again.

Pete nodded, gesturing to his leg. "Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. I can't believe you're here!"

"I have contacts," she smiled, pointing behind her. She introduced him to them all, and then handed him back his crutches so he could stay balanced.

"So, you're really okay?"

"Fine, Ally." He assured her. "Is there any news on Ryan?"

She shook her head wordlessly, more tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I still can't believe Jake and Paul.." she whispered.

Pete nodded knowingly, then a new voice appeared. "Pete? Where'd you disappear to?"

Cameron pulled away from Pete and they both turned to see another man in a wheelchair, his leg stretched out before him, wheeling down the hall. His face registered only shock as he recognized Cameron.

"Ally?"

Cameron broke in to fresh sobs, and hurried over to the new arrival, who pulled her down onto his lap so he could embrace her tightly. House, remembering what Ziva had said back in Princeton, took this to be Josh, and was proved right when Cameron finally introduced them.

"How's Sam?" she asked worriedly, and the two boys exchanged glances.

"He's in some pain," Josh said honestly. "He's got a few broken ribs and a collapsed lung, plus the bullet they removed from his gut, but he'll be okay eventually."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

Pete nodded. "Yeah, he's in the ward."

They led Cameron and the visitors through the halls until they arrived outside a large ward. "We'll wait here," Gibbs told her quietly, and she nodded, stepping inside with Pete and Josh.

They led her to the bed second closest to the door, and Cameron's breath caught at the sight of her friend. His chest was swathed in bandages and he was still on a ventilator, and he seemed horribly weak.

"Sam? Buddy, guess who's here," Josh called to his friend as Pete sat on the end of the bed.

Sam weakly opened his eyes, and they landed on Cameron.

"Allison? Am I dead?"

She chuckled tearily and shook her head, giving him a small wave. Sam turned to Pete and Josh.

"Did you guys get a wave too?"

"Better, we got a hug," Pete grinned.

"That's what I thought. Ally, get your ass over here," Sam ordered weakly, smiling. Cameron giggled sadly, and came over to hug him fiercely as best she could while he was lying down.

"Hey, Sammy," she whispered in his ear. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a jeep," he grinned, wincing slightly as she moved back and he tried to move.

Cameron laughed, and Josh waved the other visitors inside the room to be introduced. Then Pete looked around the ward at the other ten men in the ward, all with various wounds.

"Hey, guys! This is Allison Cameron," he announced, pointing to Cameron.

"Wait- _the _Allison Cameron?" one man demanded.

Josh nodded proudly, and Cameron was stunned. "Uh, guys... what the hell are they talking about?"

The three men grinned sheepishly. "You're kind of famous among the guys over there," Pete explained.

Cameron was still panic-stricken. "How?"

"Well, remember freshman year of college when Ryan said you should get a record deal, and made you record a bunch of songs?"

Cameron winced, determinedly ignoring the others behind her. "Yeah."

"Ryan never sent the Cd anywhere," Pete continued.

"I know. I told him if he did, I'd leave him. I made him throw it out," Cameron replied.

"Well, he didn't," Sam said softly. "He kept it."

"And then brought it over with him," Josh added. "We'd play it at night and stuff, especially when we were homesick."

"I had it on me when we were hit," Pete picked up the story. "And we played it on the plane ride here."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "If he's not already dead, I'll kill him!" she said horribly embarrassed.

The boys grinned, and House resisted the urge to comment. But Tony couldn't resist a snigger, and Cameron glared at him.

"Can you guys give us a few minutes?" she asked them.

They agreed and left the room. "So that was House?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Cameron, and she poked his leg gently.

"Shut up."

They were silent for awhile, talking about Jake, Paul and Ryan, and then Josh spoke up.

"Hey, Ally? Will you sing something for us?"

"No," she refused quickly, although the men in the ward listening were disappointed.

"What about for Jake and Paul?" Sam asked softly, and this time Cameron couldn't protest.

Re-arranging herself on the bed, holding Pete's hand in one hand, Sam's in the other, and her feet resting in Josh's lap, with his hands around her ankles, she sighed softly.

"_Amazing Grace,_

_How sweet the sound._

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost,_

_But now am found._

_Was blind but now I see."_

Her voice was soft, sweet and pure, and her grief for her friends could be felt in her voice.

Outside the door, Abby suddenly shushed the others' conversation, gesturing to the soft song floating into the hall. Curiously, they all approached the doorway to hear better.

"'_Twas grace that taught_

_My heart to fear._

_And grace my fears relieved._

_How precious did_

_That grace appear._

_The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares_

_I have already come._

'_Tis grace has brought me safe so far,_

_And grace will lead me home._

_When we've been here_

_ten thousand years,_

_bright shining as the sun._

_We've no less days to sing god's praise _

_Than when we first begun."_

The end of the song was followed by an impromptu silence that fell across the room, all remembering fallen friends and taking comfort in one another's presence. And as Cameron held on tightly to her friends, she felt as though Jake and Paul and Ryan were there too.


	12. Chapter 12

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. I think I may have stolen the 'goodbye' from CLICK. I only saw the movie once, and don't really remember it, but it sounded familiar when I wrote it. So if so, sorry.

**Chapter twelve:**

This time, when the group flew out of Washington, their group was expanded by Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Pete, Josh, and Sam. Sam alone was not entirely well enough to travel, but he was desperate to see his family again, and to be there as his friends were buried. Cameron also reasoned he was travelling with five doctors, so he was in good hands.

There was still no news on the search for Ryan, but Cameron was hanging on to all her desperate hopes, though she still wasn't sleeping well. Cameron revealed to the others on the plane to Wisconsin that her siblings were returning home to see her and for the funeral. Plus, as far as they knew, most of their graduating class was also planning to return.

"Most of us are still in touch," she explained to them. "It's a small town, so there were only about thirty of us. We all got really close."

"Allison!" As she stepped off the plane, she dashed forward to embrace the woman who had called out, who they correctly assumed to be her mother.

"Hi, Mom," Cameron smiled, hugging her tightly. Her mother also embraced Sam, Josh and Pete before Cameron could introduce her to her friends.

"Mom, this Agent Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Timothy, and Abby. And Eric, Robert, James, and Greg House. Guys, this is my mom, Nina."

"It's nice to meet you all," Nina smiled at them politely.

"Thanks for letting us all stay, Nina," Gibbs answered her, shaking her hand.

"Oh it was my pleasure. We've got plenty of room, as long as no-one minds squeezing in."

Nina turned to Sam, Josh and Pete. "I volunteered to pick everyone up, so there wasn't a mad rush when you boys got here. But I'm under strict orders to drop you right of at your momma's house, all of you. Everyone's over there."

She led the way out to the parking lot after they had all collected their bags and stopped next to a large ute. Josh got shotgun because of his leg, and House, Gibbs and Sam clambered into the backseat; whilst all the others jumped into the tray.

"Is that legal?" House asked Nina.

She laughed. "Probably not, but we've always driven this way. And Ally loves it."

After they had dropped Josh, Sam and Pete off at their respective homes, where they and Cameron were pounced upon by their families; House replaced Josh in the front seat; and McGee and Foreman joined Gibbs in the backseat, whilst Nina headed out to the ranch. On the drive, Nina explained that they worked in quarter horses and mustang rescue, and that all her children were riding before they could walk.

The visitor's jaws dropped as the _Pillan Istu _ranch came into view. It was a large property, over 5000 acres, with a large house (nine bedrooms, Cameron informed them, which had been built in 1884) in the middle and servants quarters next to it. It also contained large stable, which, Nina told the visitors, held their ten horses. The Cameron's had a herd of sixty quarter horses, and currently had eight mustangs.

"What's _Pillan Istu_?" House asked as they neared the house. Cameron heard and answered for her mother.

"It's Native American. _Pillan _means a supreme essence, and _Istu_ means sugar pine. There's about twenty hectare of those trees on this property, and my great-great-grandfather, who started the ranch, always believed the spirits were watching over the property, making sure no harm came to it."

"So, who gets to inherit it?" he asked her, and she glared at him.

"We all do. We all get a sixth. If you're asking who's going to work it, I have no idea."

Nina pulled the car to a stop and honked the horn. A man, who seemed not that much older than Cameron came running out of the house, and caught Cameron as she jumped from the tray, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Nicky!" she laughed, hugging him back.

He stepped back to look at her face carefully. "How are you doing, Lissy?"

"I'm holding up," she assured him. She turned back to the visitors.

"People, this is Nick. Nick, people."

"Gee, thanks for the heartfelt introduction Allison," Nick laughed.

Cameron simply made a face at her brother, and pulled her bags out of the truck.

"God, how much stuff did you pack, woman?" demanded Nick.

She was wide-eyed and innocent as she answered. "Not much. That bag is clothes, that one shoes, and that one stuff."

"You mean crap," a new voice laughed, and Cameron turned to face him.

"Matt!" she cried, hugging him.

After greeting and introducing him, she and Nina led their guests into the house. "So, who else is here?" Cameron asked her brothers.

"Dad's in the fields, Sophie's in the shower, Andrew's not here yet and Jacqui is taking your lovely nieces and nephews to the stables to visit the horses," Matt answered her.

While they made themselves comfortable in the large kitchen, Cameron explained to the others about her family. Andrew was the eldest at 38, and a captain in the US Navy; he was married to Rhiannon, and they had four children Kylie, Ethan, Michael and Bradley, and were based in Fort Wayne. Then there was Matt aged 34, who owned a nightclub in Chicago; he and his wife Fiona had two sons, Xander and Trent. Sophie at age 32, who taught middle school English in Wisconsin had three children with her husband Guy, Angel, Phoenix and Rain. Nick was 31 and a chef in San Francisco; who was the proud father of twins Lana and Liam with his partner Heather. Jacqui aged 30 was the sibling Cameron was closest to both emotionally and geographically, as she was an interior designer in New York; she was also the single mother of three children, Charlotte, Dorian, and Matilda, following a bitter divorce from her husband Henry a few years prior.

Shortly after Cameron's long-winded monologue, there was a pounding on the stairs, and Sophie Cameron- Anderson dashed into the room to seize her sister in a tight embrace. Her hair was still wet from the shower, but they could tell it was as blonde as her younger sisters, and the eyes which was the common feature among all the Cameron children, were bright and filled with worry.

"Any news on Ryan yet?" Sophie asked, and Cameron shook her head quickly.

"No, not yet," she said sadly.

Sophie nodded and hugged her. "They'll find him, baby. It's Ryan, he's never left you."

House was extremely interested about that comment, but decided to wait until he could get Cameron alone. While the sisters caught up, a group of men entered the near to bursting kitchen.

"Hey, there's my Princess!" one cried happily.

Cameron beamed and went to hug him. "Hi, Daddy."

She turned to the others, still smiling, and looking more relaxed than House had seen her in days.

"Dad, these are my co-workers, Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, James Wilson and Greg House. And the NCIS agents, Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, and Abby Sciuto. Everyone, this is my Dad, Lieutenant Colonel Theodore Cameron."

"Call me Ted," the retired navy officer greeted them, shaking Gibbs' hand.

"Sure, Ted if you call me Jethro," Gibbs retorted.

"And this is my brother in law, Guy, and our workmen, Regan and Tom," Cameron continued, greeting the other men in the room

"Aunty Allie!" a young girl suddenly dashed into the kitchen and threw herself into Cameron's arms, quickly followed by a group of children. House managed to count ten, and realised they were the children of her siblings that had so far arrived. Then Jacqui entered, looking so much like Cameron they could have been twins, and there were more hugs and introductions, including the introductions of her sister-in-laws. When Cameron introduced House to her sister, Jacqui's eyes pierced him as she stared him up and down then mumbled a "Huh..." that had Cameron stifle a giggle, to House's bewilderment.

"So, Nina, where is everyone sleeping?" Ted asked his wife.

Nina laughed. "It'll be tight, but we'll manage. Okay, so first of all, my fourteen beautiful grandchildren are going to have a camp out in the hayloft," the adults all laughed as the kids cheered.

"Then each of the kids is in their old room, except for Jacqui who has agreed to bunk in with Ally. Unfortunately, Ziva and Abby are also in there with them. Now, we've got Eric, Robert, James, Tim and Tony in Jacqui's old room, and then Jethro and Greg are in a spare room each. Is everyone okay with that?"

"It'll be like summer camp," Tony grinned at their hostess to reassure her.

"They're big rooms," Cameron assured them. Then she stood up.

"Ok, I'll take everyone up and we can get settled."

"Sure, honey. Then I'll get dinner started. Tony, Allison said you were dying to try my homemade steaks, so that's what we're having."

Tony grinned charmingly at Nina and her youngest daughter. "They sound amazing, I'm hungry already."

"When are you not hungry, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him, smiling.

Cameron started to head out of the room, but Matt stopped her. "Hang on, squirt. I'm not setting the table for you while we're here either. I'd rather carry your bags upstairs."

She beamed at him. "Gee, Mattie. Thanks for volunteering!"

She herded the others out of the room before her brother could protest. "Squirt?" Tony sniggered, and even down in the kitchen, they could hear Cameron slap him over the head.

The visitor's found they were indeed big rooms and they all fit comfortably inside. Fifteen minutes later, Cameron led the girls downstairs and found her eldest brother in the kitchen.

"Andrew!" she exclaimed, and her brother smiled down at her.

"Hey, Lissy. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she assured him, before greeting her sister in law and their children. Dinner was a loud and crazy affair, but they loved every minute of it, and Tony was raving over Nina's steaks.

"Oh, I wish you could eat steak, Ziva," he sighed happily, taking another bite.

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Well, I'm sorry my religion is interfering with your tastebuds," Ziva retorted, perfectly happy with her own meal. Cameron had explained to her mother quietly that Ziva and Wilson were Jewish, and therefore did not eat meat; and Nina had provided adequate food with no extra effort.

"Actually, I'm not sorry," Tony changed his mind. "Then there's more for me!"

Cameron giggled to herself, sighing happily. Suddenly, Sophie and Heather burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asked them.

Sophie was hysterical. "Can you imagine tomorrow morning, when everyone's queuing for the bathroom?"

Cameron snorted at the image, and Jacqui cracked up too. They made the boys do the dishes, and then everyone moved to the living room to play Pictionary.

"Just how many nicknames does she have?" Chase asked Nick when Cameron left the room with Ted to visit the horses before bed.

Nick grinned. "Oh, a lot. Ally and Lissy are the most common of course. Then, it's Allison Elizabeth when she's in trouble; Squirt is what we normally call her when we're teasing her; and Dad's always called her Princess, ever since she was born. That's it really."

"You forgot angel," Jacqui reminded him.

House, listening in startled. "Angel? Who calls her that?"

"Ryan," Sophie answered simply. "He always has. He says that she saved him, and brought him to life."

No-one dared mention the possibility that he could be dead, but Jacqui swallowed hard before continuing.

"They were the couple that everyone wanted to be, and had all these cheesy traditions... some of them they still have."

"Like what?" Abby asked her.

Sophie jumped in, smiling fondly. "My favourite is their goodbye. One starts with "Will you still love me tomorrow?" and the other replies with "Forever and ever babe." They still use it to end e-mails and phone calls. They're ridiculously close for an ex-couple."

"Which is why it'll kill her if he's dead," Matt said solemnly.

"We're doing everything we can to find him," Gibbs replied.

When Cameron and Ted returned, she yawned and Matt teased her. "You'd better go to bed, squirt. Need your beauty sleep."

"I'm going to a funeral, Matt. No-one gives a damn how you look as long as you look sad," his sister snapped tiredly and left the room without saying goodnight.

"Well she'd know," House muttered and Wilson glared at him. They all went their separate ways then, and House went to his room, thankful to be one with privacy; but all the same, taking a long time to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

**Chapter thirteen:**

The next morning as Nina served breakfast, Cameron seemed to be in a daze. She wore a simple black dress, and ate no breakfast, merely nursing a mug of coffee for an hour, before slipping outside.

"She's just gone to see the horses," Andrew reassured Abby, seeing her and Ziva stare after her. "She'll be fine, just needs some time alone."

"Awfully convenient she gets out of the dishes again," Nick grumbled, not serious, but Jacqui turned on her brother.

"Nick, give her a break. She's has to watch two of her friend's get buried today and the love of her life is god knows where, either dead or alive. Now is not the time to get pissy over doing some dishes."

Nick seemed taken aback, but didn't reply. The funeral, as all funerals are, was awful. Cameron, Pete, Sam and Josh met up with the rest of their classmates who had returned to their childhood town for the funeral, and comforted the grieving widows and children and families of their old friends.

For the service, Cameron sung an even more haunting version of _Amazing Grace_ then she had sung in the hospital, and the mourners seemed to cling together as they remembered and celebrated the lives of Paul and Jake. The Washington and New Jersey visitors felt rather awkward at first, but everyone welcomed them, and everyone who met House, after learning he was Cameron's boss, was incredibly eager to praise her.

"If I have to listen to one more person telling me that Allison is beautiful, smart, caring, a lovely girl who's been through so much, or a beautiful singer once more, I'm going to beat myself to death with my cane," House sighed sitting next to Wilson at the wake, interrupting his friend's conversation with Gibbs,

Gibbs and Wilson exchanged an amused look. "Because you already know it or because you don't believe it?" Wilson asked.

House glared at his friend. "Shut it."

House stole some food of Wilson's plate, and just as his friend opened his mouth to protest, Gibbs cell phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered brusquely. Then a strange expression crossed his face. "Yeah, ok hang on a sec."

He stood up and moved away, leaving House and Wilson staring after him confused. "Do you think it's to do with Ryan?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged. "I dunno."

Gibbs didn't say anything until they arrived back at the Cameron's home that afternoon, when Cameron had collapsed wearily on the couch, kicking off her heels. Then he stood in the doorway of the living room and spoke up to everyone.

"I got a call from one of my army contacts," he began and Cameron looked up, trying to remain calm.

"Ok," she said hoarsely, sitting up slowly.

"They found Ryan in a field hospital about ten miles from where they were attacked."

Cameron nodded and tension filled the room, as all eyes were fixed on Gibbs, who suddenly smiled. "He's alive."

She seemed to collapse with relief, and let out a shaky laugh as Jacqui and Sophie hugged her happily.

"There's more too," Gibbs continued. "He was blown back by a bomb blast and hit his head. Someone found him, unconscious and took him to the hospital. He woke up yesterday, and there we are."

Cameron smiled, relaxing with the good news. "He's okay then?"

"He had a concussion, but he'll be fine. Apparently, my contact mentioned the NCIS wanted any information on his whereabouts, and he couldn't understand why. When he found out we'd been acting on behalf of one Allison Cameron, he decided to change his flight path home."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "What?"

Gibbs nodded. "He'll be here by noon tomorrow."

Everyone let out cries of joy, and Cameron beamed. She stood up, hugged Gibbs tightly in thanks, and hurried out to call Ryan's father and Sam, Pete and Josh.

That night, too jittery to sleep, Cameron found herself downstairs at two in the morning, watching old home videos and eating ice cream in near silence.

"Can't sleep?"

She jumped as Abby and Ziva entered the room in their pajamas. "No," she smiled shaking her head.

"Why?" Abby asked, sitting next to her.

Cameron shrugged. "Part of me is too excited, another part is too sad over today, and the other part is afraid to sleep in case this all turns out to be a dream."

Ziva gestured to the TV screen. "What's this?"

"Home movies," she replied. "This is me the night of the prom."

"Nice dress," Ziva said, admiring the full length red dress she was wearing. Cameron smiled.

"Mom almost had a fit when I picked it. She said red was too old for me, and it gave the wrong idea." Then she laughed softly.

"It was worth it though. I was the only one in red, and I thought Ryan was going to have a stroke when I came downstairs."

She fast-forwarded the tape to fit the spot, and indeed, Ryan's eyes bulged when he saw her. Ziva and Abby laughed.

"If you can get one guy to look like that when you enter a room, you must be doing something right," Cameron laughed.

On screen, the young Ryan presented her with a red rose wrist corsage, and kissed her gently, and Cameron sighed wistfully.

"Isn't hard being friends with someone that you're still in love with?" Abby asked her.

Cameron shrugged. "It was at first, a little. I remember not wanting to tell him about Dan in case it was weird, but it gets easier. Now, he's my best friend. The fact that I still love him and he loves me is a separate issue."

She offered the ice cream tub to the girls, and they continued to watch the movie. Just before the sun rose, Cameron dragged them and her sister's out for a horse ride to watch it.

"Wow," whispered Ziva as they watched it light up the countryside.

"And you didn't want to come," Jacqui teased her.

Sophie took a deep breath of the air. "Nothing beats the country air,"

"I always miss this most," Cameron sighed.

Eventually, they returned to the stable, brushed and cleaned the horses, and returned to the house in time for breakfast. As they ate, Ryan's father Marcus called for Cameron, and told her he would pick Ryan up from the airport and bring him to _Pillan Istu_. Following the call, Cameron bounced around excitedly, until Tony teased her about acting like she was on drugs.

House raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really? What is it this time?"

"Happiness, the one drug you're cut off from," she glared at him, and Foreman and Chase snickered.

Pete, Sam and Josh arrived mid-morning, and they sat with Cameron in the living room comparing high school memories, until a horn beeped outside. With her heart in her throat, Cameron was up in a flash and out the door. Ryan stepped out of the car, smiling broadly and his smile widened as Cameron dashed out of the house and jumped into his arms.

She didn't cry, or scream, or whisper in his ear; she merely clung to him as though her life depended on it, her face buried in his shoulder. He too, held her tightly, not wanting to let go, inhaling her scent deeply. As Marcus got out of the car, and Ted invited him inside while Nina got him coffee, and everyone else stood on the porch watching, the couple still hold one another, until finally, Josh coughed loudly.

"Hey, McMahon- we're here too! We survived a war, if you're interested!" he cried, and grinning Ryan reluctantly released Cameron and greeted his friends.

Then Cameron seized his hand and dragged him over to the porch, where her siblings welcomed him home.

"Everyone, this is my best friend in the entire world, Ryan McMahon. Ryan, this is... everybody. This is Foreman, Chase, Wilson and House. And this is Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby."

Ryan grinned at them all. "Hi, it's nice to finally be able to put a face to the names," he smiled in his Irish accent with a faint American twinge. "Ally's told me so much about you all."

Cameron blushed slightly, but brought them all inside where Nina and Ted greeted Ryan like a son. Ryan and Marcus stayed for lunch, where Ryan and the boys told endless stories of Cameron growing up, to the delight of Tony and Chase, and to her embarrassment. In the early afternoon, Ryan said quietly he'd like to go to the cemetery, and Pete, Sam, Josh and Cameron decided to go with him.

"I'll just get my jacket," she told them, and they went to wait on the porch, bidding goodbye to the others.

"So when do you fly home?" Ted asked his daughter when she returned.

"What, you trying to get rid of me Dad?" she teased.

He smiled lovingly at her, and his eyes twinkled. "No, Princess. Just trying to figure it all out."

"We leave the day after tomorrow," she replied. "Then back to work on Monday."

"Actually," Wilson interjected. "We go back to work on Monday. Cuddy gave you next week off."

Both Cameron and House startled. "Why? I'm fine," she frowned in confusion.

"And why wasn't I told?" House demanded.

Wilson shrugged. "In case you said no. Anyway, she has to. When someone suffers a loss, she has to give them time off to grieve. You still get paid."

"Well, that's the important thing," Cameron retorted sarcastically.

Ryan stuck in head in the kitchen. "Are you coming, angel?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Cameron grumbled good-naturedly, heading out the door; oblivious to the smirks and facial expressions on the faces of Tony, House and Wilson. The five friends left the house and borrowed Marcus' truck to drive to the cemetery, Ryan at the wheel. When they arrived, the four led Ryan to the freshest graves that they had stood at only the previous day.

"I still can't believe it," Ryan murmured, staring at the tombstones.

"I know," Cameron replied, taking his hand.

He turned the them, grimacing. "Sorry I put you all through that, guys," he apologised.

"Forget it," Sam replied fiercely.

"It wasn't your fault," Pete added.

"Besides, we know what it's like over there. Ally was the one falling apart," Josh contributed.

Ryan pulled her into another hug. "Sorry, angel."

For the first time, Cameron had tears in her eyes. "I was trying so hard to make myself believe that you were alive. But I was terrified that you were gone," she whispered into his chest.

Ryan didn't say anything, just held her silently. Finally, when she pulled away, he grinned light-heartedly.

"So... Tony's cute. Is he still into you?"

Relaxing, the others laughed and sitting down beside their friend's graves, began to talk.

The next morning, Ryan flew back to Ireland to see his mother and sisters. Cameron was reluctant to let him go, but then he promised to come back for her birthday in January, so she forgave him.

"Can't miss your big 3-0!" he teased. "You're getting old, angel. How's it feel?"

"I'm younger than you, dingus!" she laughed, hitting him playfully.

"And you've never looked more beautiful," he quickly changed his tune, realising she was right. "Even if you do abuse war heroes."

She glared at him. "Ryan William McMahon, get your ass on that plane, before I _do_ abuse you for playing that Cd for all of Iraq!"

"And on that note, I bid everyone adieu," he said quickly, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Will you still love me tomorrow?" he asked her softly, and she grinned reluctantly as him.

"Forever and ever, babe."

The two exchanged a private smile and he gave her one last hug and kiss before he finally turned and boarded the plane.

"So, what are we going to do this afternoon?" Andrew asked no-one in particular as they returned to the ranch.

"Why don't we all have a picnic by the lake," Nina suggested, and everyone agreed.

It was a beautiful spring afternoon and they were all enjoying the picnic. Nick brought down a soccer ball, and started a game with all the children and his siblings, slowly drawing most of the others into the game. Cameron got a goal in through Matt, and did a series of perfect, elegant cartwheels to celebrate, her long blonde hair flowing everywhere.

Cameron's side ending winning the game 16-14; and as they all wearily returned to the blanket, she couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Tony, who had played centre for the other team.

"Gee DiNozzo, no wonder you're single. I hate sports and you still couldn't beat me!"

Tony began to glare at her, but grinned mischievously. "Oh yeah? Here, Ally, you look a little sweaty. Why don't we cool you down?"

He bent down slightly to pick her up, and she took a step back nervously. "Tony, what are you doing? Tony?"

Tony scooped her over his shoulder in a fireman's life, despite her squealing protests, and jumped into the lake with her in his arms, both fully clothed. Cameron shrieked as the cold water hit her, and when she surfaced, she proceeded to dunk a smugly-grinning Tony, who splashed in objection. Laughing, Jacqui and Abby ran down into the water, hence, half the party moved into the water, starting a massive water fight.

As House watched from shore as Cameron laughed, splashed and raced the others in the water, she looked happier than he had ever seen her; especially in the last few weeks. As the sun began to set, they all emerged from the water dripping, and collapsed onto the ground, laughing and out of breath.

All in all, Cameron thought, smiling at her family and friends, the afternoon had been the perfect thing to help her move on after the past few weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. This chapter one of my favs. Especially scene with House and Wilson.

**Chapter fourteen:**

Andrew, Matt and Nick left that night, hurriedly packing when they returned from the lake, and dashing their families off to the airport. Sophie and Jacqui were remaining a little longer, and the New Jersey and Washington groups left on two different planes the following morning.

"What was all the noise last night?" Gibbs asked the girls as he entered the kitchen that morning. Cameron, Ziva, Abby and surprisingly Tony exchanged half-guilty, half-amused looks.

"We were just talking, Gibbs," Abby replied after a moment.

Gibbs didn't add anything, but they could tell he didn't believe them. At the airport, Cameron hugged them all a little harder, thanking them all, especially Gibbs, Tony and Ziva, for their help finding Ryan and the others. Gibbs merely winked at her, and turned away. And she also thanked House and the others for coming with her, when they made to part ways at Newark airport.

"We were glad to," Chase and Foreman assured her, and she nodded, smiling.

"Ok then. Alright, I'll see you all next week." She turned to House as she began to walk away.

"Call me if you need a consult," she offered, and he nodded briefly.

After a week away, House was even more reluctant than usual to go into work on Monday morning, especially when he finally got into the office and found a stack of unsorted mail on the desk, Chase's bitter tasting coffee, and no Cameron. He spent the morning playing his PSP, and then found Wilson and badgered him into buying him lunch.

"How's it going?" his friend asked him, as they found a table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Chase can't make coffee to save his life," House muttered irritably.

Wilson suppressed a smile. "That good, huh?"

"No cases, nothing interesting. Cuddy's not even bugging me about my clinic hours." House paused, then frowned.

"That's actually a good thing. Odd, but good."

"Well, I'm sure things will pick up soon. Maybe a pretty lady will come down with a sudden cold," Wilson said sarcastically.

House stole Wilson's chips and rose. "One can only hope," he deadpanned.

And it did. When House arrived in the office the next morning, Cuddy was waiting for him, where she presented him with a new case.

"Twenty-three year old woman. Presented with a fever of 102, has a rash, joint pain and swelling," she rattled off, trying to pass the file on to him.

"And the doctor you got this from is Doogie Howiser?"

House asked her. "No," she replied in confusion.

"Oh, then there's another twelve year old boy who can't recognise a simple case of the flu?" he snarked.

Cuddy sighed impatiently. "It's not the flu. She's been in remission for Hodgkin's disease for nine years now," she continued, following her employer into the conference room.

"That's notorious for returning after a decade," Chase interrupted.

"And suppresses the immune system," Foreman added.

"Yes, well done. Your knowledge of Hodgkin's is much more impressive than this coffee Chase made," House retorted, and Chase sighed.

By the next day, the team had had three differentials, six rejections of lupus and ten instances of House sending Chase to starbucks for "drinkable coffee"; the team had narrowed it down and decided upon an auto-immune disease.

"We'll start the tests," Chase said, as he and Foreman rose.

House nodded and retrieved his jacket and helmet from his office.

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked.

"To consult with an immunologist," House replied.

"Why? We have the diagnosis," Chase protested.

"Still, doesn't hurt to double check."

"She has a phone," Foreman called after him.

"It normally helps when we look at files," House returned, over his shoulder, limping out of the office.

Foreman and Chase rolled their eyes and headed for the lab. When House knocked on Cameron's door twenty minutes later, she was sitting on the couch, looking through her senior yearbook. At House's knock, she opened the door, not seeming surprised to see him there.

"Please tell me you have decent coffee here," he moaned, stepping in without being invited, whilst thrusting a file in her face.

"Gee House, won't you come in?" Cameron said sarcastically, closing the door behind him. Dumping the file onto the bench, she went to the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee, which he greedily took and drank.

"So, what's up?" she asked her boss.

He gestured to the file. "Well, I didn't bring the pretty purple file over for you to admire."

Cameron suppressed a roll of her eyes with difficulty, and began to inspect the file.

"It's not lupus," House interrupted as he saw her open her mouth.

"I wasn't going to suggest it," she replied. "I'd suggest auto-immune disease. Have you done the tests?"

"Bert and Ernie are doing them now," he countered, draining his coffee mug, and holding it out to her. She took it, refilled it, and returned it to him.

"I'm guessing Chase has been making coffee," she said dryly, watching him.

House snorted. "'Coffee' is not what I'd call it."

Cameron grinned, pouring herself another cup, and leading him into the living room, where he promptly took her seat on the couch and picked up the yearbook she had been reading.

"_Black River Falls_ _High School: Class of 1997_," he read.

"Senior year," Cameron informed him, crossing her legs under herself. House flicked through the pages, stopping on a picture of Cameron with Ryan.

"Cute," he said dryly and she ignored him, instead choosing to pick up her cell phone when it beeped, signifying a text. She read it and laughed, making House startle.

"What?" he asked.

Giggling, she explained. "Remember the morning we left and Gibbs asked us what we were doing the night before?"

"Yes. I also remember hearing said noise that night, and wondering why DiNozzo was sleeping with the girls, and if it was what I was thinking, why wasn't I invited?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Ok, Abby used her tax return last year to buy the whole NCIS team I-Pods, right? And when she gave Gibbs his, he said he didn't want it because he'd only listen to five."

"Five thousand?" House asked.

"No, five." Cameron corrected.

House was shocked. "What?"

"I know. So, Abby made him take it, but he just kept it in his desk, empty. When we went to Wisconsin, she hijacked it from the desk. And then the night before we left, me, Ziva, Abby and Tony filled it."

House raised an eyebrow. "What did you put on it?"

"A whole bunch of stuff. We kept most of Abby's collection out of it, because it's mostly punk and RnB, not Gibbs' thing, but good stuff. So, we filled it, and Abby was gonna put it back in the desk and surprise him."

"And Gibbs knew what happened?"

"Abby didn't get a chance to return it before he noticed," Cameron admitted. "So she confessed, returned it and made him listen."

"And the message?" House gestured to the phone.

Cameron grinned, and let him read the message.

Gibbs nos. Listened 2 it. Luved everything u picked. Now obsessed with swing. Scary :0 Brrrr. Luv ya!

"From DiNozzo?"

Cameron smiled faintly. "Yes."

"So, was there something you wanted besides to drink all my coffee?" she asked him bluntly.

House paused, thinking whether to lie or tell the truth. Surprisingly, to him and Cameron, he chose the latter.

"We wanted to see how you were doing."

Cameron briefly considered retorting with a sarcastic comment, but refrained. "Honestly? I know, when Wilson said I had the week off that I didn't need it, but I'm really glad I do."

"Why?"

"Because I know that if I didn't, I'd do what I always do. Ignore it, and throw myself into my work until I break. And I think it's better I break at home than at work. Especially considering when I start crying over a commercial for fruit loops, and I can't watch M*A*S*H without sobbing."

House frowned. "Do I ask for further info or leave it at that?"

Cameron smiled. "You can ask."

"Ok, I was going to anyway. What the hell are you talking about?"

She laughed slightly. "It sounds stupid... we used to call Paul Captain of the Fruit Loops. He would just have these really blonde moments, and act all crazy, especially if he'd in taken a lot of sugar."

"And the M*A*S*H?"

"Jake was the school student body president, so he was supposed to have a lot of responsibility and all that stuff. He had no idea, he was just a nice guy, so he got the job. Responsibility wasn't his strong point. And M*A*S*H was, well, still is my favourite show, and I joked he was like Henry Blake, and it stuck."

"That's not stupid," House said gently. "Well, not completely anyway."

Cameron shrugged. "I miss them, you know? And I still can't believe they're gone... Jake had three daughters and a wife, and he was looking after his dad, and their ranch. Paul had two sons and a wife, and she has a daughter from her previous marriage, and he loved her like his own. There was never any question in his mind that she was his daughter too..." she blinked back tears while House watched in silence.

"They had their whole lives ahead of them... families and jobs and friends... and then I think about my life and all I have is this job and my family. I have nothing I always said I was going to have growing up, and I hate that."

House suddenly thought of Cuddy. After putting her career first for so long, she had endured so much in vain to have the thing she wanted most, a baby. He thought of Cameron being in his boss' place in perhaps five or ten years time, and he couldn't bear the image, especially remembering her interact with her sibling's and their children the past week.

"Why didn't you and Di- Tony, go any further?"

She raised an eyebrow in surprise at his reference to Tony by his first name, but answered the question.

"He lives in Washington. He can't leave his job as NCIS, and I like it here. Once my fellowships up, who knows where I'll end up? Long-distance relationships rarely work out, which is why I never tried it with Ryan."

"Have you heard from him lately?"

Cameron smiled. "Tony or Ryan?"

House shrugged. "Either. Both."

"Tony called yesterday, and I've heard from Ryan every day since he got home. I've also had about a dozen emails each from Pete, Sam and Josh."

House paused, tapping his fingers on his mug. Finally, not looking at her, he muttered something incoherent.

"What?" she frowned.

"I said... it actually works in my benefit. That you and DiNozzo didn't hook up."

"How's that?" Cameron asked softly, slightly fearing the answer.

"Well... either he'd hurt you or you'd live happily ever after. And I'm not sure I could watch either way."

Cameron's breath caught in her throat. "Oh," she murmured faintly, not sure how to react.

House chuckled softly. "Yeah."

Their comfortable silence was interrupted by House's cell phone ringing. "What? Great... Whatever... ok... bye."

She raised an eyebrow as he hung up. "Foreman," he explained, not providing any further information.

"I'm guessing the tests were positive?"

"Test positive, treatment started, patient improving, Cuddy looking for me to fill my clinic hours."

Cameron laughed. "So all is right in the world."

House smiled briefly. "Yeah."

He followed her into the kitchen as she rinsed and washed their coffee mugs, then dried her hands.

"I should go," he said reluctantly.

"Ok."

Cameron walked him to the door, handing him the file he had brought with him. "I'll see you on Monday, then."

"Monday," he repeated faintly, and stepped out into the hall.

Cameron slowly closed the door behind her boss and let out a long sigh. "Idiot," she scolded herself, returning to the couch.

A sudden knock on the door made her jump, but unlike the one that had sounded on her door half an hour earlier, the knocking didn't cease as she made her way to the door. She opened it to find House, once again on her doorstep.

"Another case already?" she greeted him, not being able to think of another reason that would make him return to her doorstep.

House, who had returned on impulse, no longer thought his idea was a good one, but his frozen brain couldn't think of a way out of it. He stepped forward, placed one hand on her nape of her neck, and drew her to him until their lips met. Cameron's arms instinctively wound around his back and she didn't think of what she was doing until they separated for air, and she suddenly became aware they were in her hallway.

"Uh, do you want to come back in?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"I'm good with the coffee," he assured her.

She frowned at him, unamused. "I wasn't going to make any. I was just suggesting we don't make out in my hallway."

House looked around them and conceded. He shut the door behind them, and lowered his head once more. Their lips had barely touched when Cameron suddenly pulled back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No," he replied immediately.

When she merely looked at him expectantly, he sighed. "What?"

"What you said earlier... that there was a possibility that Tony and I could have lived 'happily ever after' and you couldn't watch... you don't want me to be happy?"

"I don't want you to be happy with someone else," he corrected. "I'm all for happiness in general... as long as it doesn't spread."

She giggled happily and he bent his head again when she stopped him once more.

"And the other thing you said-" she began, but was interrupted by House sighing.

"I say a lot of things, Allison, and I rarely remember them for much longer than thirty seconds after I've said them."

Cameron broke into a grin at the use of her first name for the first time, but stood firm. "This will only take a minute," she begged.

"Come on, I was very much enjoying the non-verbal form of communication we were engaged in when we were in the hall!"

"I bet you were," she mock scowled at him, but her tone was light.

"Please, Greg?"

The use of his first name, combined with her puppy-dog eyes rendered House useless. "What did I say?"

"You said the other alternative was that Tony hurt me, and you couldn't watch that either. Does that mean you're not planning on hurting me either?"

The remnants of the barriers House had been building around him for so long, were suddenly washed away by that one question. House could see the apprehension in her eyes, and feel her unconsciously begin to clench.

He sighed deeply, picking her up as best he could so that their eyes were level with one another. "I never did. My tongue says things before my brain knows what it's doing. Very sneaky, but it's part of the defence mechanism I've spent the past eight years setting up."

Cameron gave a soft smile and said nothing, and the two simply stared at each other.

"You're not going to try and kiss me again?" she asked.

"If I do, are you going to interrupt me?"

"No," she laughed, and he kissed her.

Barely three minutes later, the two were interrupted by the ringing of House's cell phone, which he answered reluctantly with a groan checking the caller ID.

"Impeccable timing, as always Wilson," he greeted his friend.

"Huh?" Wilson replied, confused.

House sighed. "Never mind. What do you want?"

"Uh, Cuddy's looking for you. You're due in the clinic."

"Yes, I heard that rumour. However, as I am not in the hospital, I am unfortunately out of range of the clinic, and will be sadly forced to make Chase cover for me."

"Where are you?" Wilson demanded.

"I'm not telling. You're not allowed to know."

"Why not?"

House rolled his eyes, and Cameron stifled a giggle. "Because, Jimmy, I am in the middle of a very important meeting of my secret friendship club, of which you are not a member, and therefore cannot know our secret headquarters' whereabouts. Duh."

"Foreman and Chase said you left almost an hour ago to consult with Cameron," Wilson continued, wisely ignoring his friend.

"Yes," House agreed.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"But now you're not coming back to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Yes."

"That wasn't a yes or no question, House."

"Oops. Sorry. I can't come back, because there is a conspiracy theory in the department. People trying to make me drink Australian- made coffee. Ew."

Wilson began to make a reply, but was interrupted when the phone was wrenched out of his hand by a new arrival.

"House, where are you?" Cuddy demanded.

"Hi, Cuddy. How are you?" House said brightly, and his cheery tone had the desired effect. His boss was totally rattled and confused.

"House, are you high?"

"On a workday? Of course not," House chirped, and next to him, Cameron was in silent hysterics.

"Wasted?"

"No, you must be confusing me with that moron in radiology. Unless you're wasted?"

"_No!_" Cuddy exclaimed.

"Okay then, so we're all sober. I assume you didn't have a sudden urge to talk with me about your new hairdo, so what is it?"

Cuddy was still puzzled by his cheerful demeanour and had no fight in her. "Nothing."

"Great. Okay, see you tomorrow," he farewelled her, and hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you," Cameron laughed at him as he turned his phone off and threw it down onto the coffee table.

"It's one of my wonderful charms," he smiled and kissed her again.

Just before he deepened the kiss, he pulled away. "I'm gonna go. Or I'll miss my show."

"You could watch it here, I do have a TV," Cameron pointed out.

"Yes, but you are also here, and I won't be able to concentrate with you here," he replied, kissing her again and standing up.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" he asked her, seeing her disappointment.

She beamed and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"OK. I'll pick you up at seven," House told her gently, and let himself out with a final kiss.

Cameron made sure he had actually gone, before beginning to dance around her apartment, deliriously happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

**Chapter fifteen:**

House didn't tell Wilson about his date with Cameron. All the next day at work, Chase and Foreman wondered why their boss seemed in a slightly better mood than usual, yet kept to himself in the office all day.

House spent the day texting Cameron, which was not as convenient for her as it was for him, as she was attempting to deal with her nerves by cleaning her apartment thoroughly. Finally, as the sun set, she turned to her closet and began to find something to wear. In one of the many text messages he had sent her throughout the day, he had instructed her to dress 'semi-formal', and Cameron had consequently spent the next half hour wondering what that meant and where he was taking her. Finally, she assumed the 'semi' part of the dress code was an excuse for him not to wear a tie, which, she found when she opened her front door just before seven, proved her right.

House had simply worn jeans and a Rolling Stones T-shirt with a suit jacket over the top, and his eyes widened slightly with admiration as he took in Cameron's outfit. She had finally chosen a red dress with thin straps on her shoulders, and her long hair was loose.

"Is it okay for wherever we're going?" she asked anxiously.

"Perfect," he assured her, still watching her in awe.

He led her downstairs where he stopped beside his bike. Cameron paused suddenly.

"Uh, Greg? I'm wearing a dress," she said slowly.

He handed her a helmet and climbed on. "So? No-one will be looking."

Feeling slightly self-conscious , Cameron fitted the helmet over her hair, and climbed on behind him, placing her hands around his waist. House grinned to himself as she made herself comfortable before starting the bike and pulling away from the curb.

"Where are we going?" she asked loudly when they stopped at the traffic lights.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he replied teasingly.

He drove through the streets until he pulled to a stop and cut the engine. Cameron looked around to see where they were, and smiled slightly.

"I'm so glad I dressed up for Chinese food," she said dryly.

House climbed off the bike, lifting the helmet off her head. "Hey, this is the best Chinese food in the state," he promised.

"And you've sampled every Chinese restaurant in New Jersey to confirm this?" she teased.

"Of course," he grinned in reply, steering her inside.

They were seated quickly and ordered silently. Once the waiter had left, Cameron immediately leaned forward.

"I need to know something," she began, and House sighed.

"What did I say?"

She scowled and swatted his arm. "Nothing! I'm serious."

He rolled his eyes, but let her continue, noticing she seemed very nervous.

"I need to know if we're going to have a problem."

"Probably, but if you're referring to a specific issue, please explain," he quipped. "What are you worried we're going to have a problem with?"

Cameron bit her lip. "With the fact that I have more male friends than female. And the fact that my best friend is my ex-boyfriend."

House was surprised. In truth, he hadn't considered the matter at all, which he told her now. "I know I can be... protective-"

"Possessive," she corrected, smiling.

"Yes," he admitted. "But it was for a good cause, wasn't it? And I don't have to worry, do I?"

"No," she smiled softly.

"Then, we won't have a problem. You have a history... I'll learn to deal with the fact your history is still a part of your present."

"It's weird," she shook her head. "I know I said... a long time ago that I was done waiting for you, but I feel like that's all I've ever done."

House reached over and took her hand. "Sorry I made you wait so long," he said awkwardly.

She blushed. "I think it'll be worth the wait," she replied sincerely.

After dinner, House took her back to her apartment where he kissed her gently and bid her goodnight. When he called her the next day, they both agreed it had gone much better than their first date, and they went to a movie on Sunday afternoon, both enjoying one another's company.

"What happens tomorrow?" she asked him as they left the cinema.

"Well, it's Monday, so most people go to work," he replied sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean," she glowered. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean," he assured her.

"And?" she pressed hesitantly.

"And... I really wanna be the one to tell Chase and Foreman. You can just stand there, look pretty and take a picture of their expressions."

Cameron laughed and agreed. "So... we're telling people?"

"You don't want to?"

"I do," she said hastily. "I just hope you're prepared for what that means. Big brother talks, gossip, staring..."

House sighed. "I know."

Cameron smiled up at him. "I just want to make sure you're aware of it all. If we stuff this up, there's gonna be a lot of people ready to hurt you."

House turned to her. "You mean if _I _stuff this up. And I won't. We'll be fine, as long as we talk things through before the men start repairing the walls you just knocked down."

Cameron beamed. "I can do that."

"Good," he murmured and bent to kiss her.

The next morning, she was as usual, the first one into the office, and collected the mail, opened the blinds, and started the coffee. Then, she paused, thinking. While she was thrilled House was so readily open and eager to bring their new relationship into the open; she felt strangely like she owed it to the primary men in her life to tell them herself. Checking her watch, she had to pause to figure out the time difference between Ireland and Princeton. As it was already one in the afternoon in Dublin, she called Ryan, who answered quickly.

"Hello?"

As always, she smiled to hear his voice. "Hey, it's me."

"Hey, angel!" His voice lit up as he recognised her voice. "It's early for you to call, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "But I had to talk to you. I thought it'd be best if it came over the phone."

Ryan sounded worried. "What is it?"

Cameron took a breath and let it out slowly. "I'm... kind of dating House."

There was a moment of silence, and Cameron froze. "Ryan? Hello?"

"What do you mean kind of dating?"

"I mean, we've been out twice... in one weekend."

"And it went better than the last time?"

She smiled. "Much."

"Good," Ryan still sounded strange.

"Are you okay? You're not jealous, are you?" she teased and Ryan finally laughed.

"No, I'm not. Sorry, babe. I just want to know... is this serious? Or is he going to back out and leave us to pick up the pieces?"

Cameron was amused. "Who's us?"

"Well, me... everyone. I'm sure we can get a list of people willing to hurt him if he hurts you," he offered.

"Hon, I appreciate the offer, but... I can't explain it. I think it'll be okay. He promised not to hurt me."

"He better keep it," her ex muttered darkly.

"I'll pass that on," she giggled.

"Good. Listen, Lissy I gotta go. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, ok. Just e-mail me to tell me when, my time."

"Will do, angel."

"Will you still love me tomorrow?"

"Always and Forever babe," he assured her softly and they hung up a moment later.

Cameron sighed as she hung up the phone, and jumped as a pair of warm arms encircled her from behind.

"See?" House murmured in her ear. "I eavesdropped on almost that whole conversation and I'm fine with it."

Cameron giggled and turned to face him. "It's seven thirty! You're insanely early! If that's not a dead giveaway I don't know what is," she teased.

He shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "I wanted to see you before Dumb and Dumber arrived. Plus, it threw Cuddy for a loop again. That gal don't know what's going on!"

She laughed again, and he gestured to the phone. "I'm guessing that was Ryan. You don't usually make international calls from the office do you? If so, bravo."

Cameron snorted. "No. I felt like I wanted to tell some people myself. Personally."

"Like?"

"Ryan. And Tony."

House considered it thoughtfully. "You're ex boyfriend, and your ex potential boyfriend. Understandable. And I'm also guessing I got my first warning."

Cameron nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. Are you going to eavesdrop on my conversation with Tony too? I'll give you permission," she teased.

House sat down in her chair and looked up at her expectantly. Rolling her eyes, Cameron picked up the receiver again, this time dialling the NCIS office in Washington.

"DiNozzo," Tony greeted her, not quite as cheerful as usual, and Cameron grinned.

"Big night out?" she guessed.

Tony moaned in agreement. "Oh, yeah. It wasn't my fault though."  
"Of course not," Cameron replied. "Someone obviously must have tricked you into drinking massive consumptions of alcohol."

"Yeah," he agreed. "See, Ziva- Ally agrees with me! It was a trick!"

Cameron laughed as she heard Ziva in the background, snorting in disbelief.

"So, Dr. Cameron what can I do for you this fine Monday morning?" he asked her.

Cameron sighed slightly and smiled at House, who was still watching her intently. "I have news, and I thought I'd let you guys be among the first to know."

"Ooh, did you win Lotto? Are you gonna buy me a pony?"

Cameron giggled. "Already did. Her name is Sparkles and she's just your type."

"Excellent!" Tony beamed and they both laughed.

"So, seriously?"

"No, not seriously, you moron!" she rolled her eyes. "I thought some of you may be interested in knowing that House and I are together."

"_Woo-hoo!_" Tony cried, so loudly Cameron winced and held the receiver away from her ear.

"Yes, I can buy my pony a friend now!"

Cameron frowned. "Okay, what the hell are you talking about and remember there _is no pony!"_

Chuckling, Tony lowered the phone and turned to Ziva, McGee and Gibbs who had all turned to him in confusion.

"Allison and House are dating," he explained to the team, and Ziva's eyes widened and she picked up the phone to call Abby in the lab. McGee looked disappointed and Gibbs was smiling slightly.

"DiNozzo! What's going on?" Cameron demanded.

Tony grinned sheepishly. "Well, since we went to Wisconsin... Chase, Foreman and McGee and I have had a bet going as to when you two would get together. And I won. Please tell the boys that I do accept cheques and money orders, and I expect the full amount."

Cameron couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, you had a _bet_ with Chase and Foreman as to when Greg and I would date?"

Upon hearing this, House grinned and Cameron glared at him. Just as she began to yell at him, the phone was suddenly snatched out of Tony's hand, and an excited Abby and Ziva came on the line.

"Ally?" Abby demanded, sounding breathless.

"Hi," Cameron said brightly. "Abby, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I just kind of... ran up from... the lab. I'll be fine." She assured her.

"Congratulations, Allison!" Ziva said happily.

"Thanks, Ziva. Can you believe the boys?"

"Don't worry," Abby assured her. "They're being taken care of,"

Cameron grinned as she heard Tony yelp as his head was smacked lightly by Gibbs. "Good," she said with satisfaction.

"Ally, Gibbs wants a word. We'll talk to you soon, okay?" Ziva said hurriedly, and Cameron agreed hastily as the phone was passed on and Gibbs' voice came over the line.

"Hi, Allison," he greeted her.

"Hey, Gibbs. Thank you for hitting Tony," she thanked him.  
"No worries. And congratulations, this is good news," he told her, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"Is he there, by any chance?"

Cameron was surprised. "Sure. I'll put him on and then talk to you all later."

She passed the phone, shrugging to a curious House, and stepped aside. She couldn't hear what Gibbs was saying, but House's face took on an expression so serious she was startled. He nodded many times, agreed to whatever was being said, then bid him goodbye and hung up.

"What was that?" she asked in bewilderment.

"My second warning," House answered.

Cameron smiled slightly and began to sort the mail. Chase and Foreman entered the office together half an hour later, and after setting down their briefcases, headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Don't drink it all," House warned, entering the conference room, and the boys jumped in surprise.

"You're here early. Is there a case?" Chase asked his boss.

"Nope. Just got to keep an eye on you young hooligans. In case you're throwing wild parties, or smoking. Or stealing cars, right Foreman?"

Foreman rolled his eyes, and Cameron looked up from the mail. "By the way, Tony said you owe him money and he accepts cheques."

They looked half-sheepish, half-confused.

"The only way we owe DiNozzo money is if-" Foreman trailed off as he realised and gaped at House and Cameron.

"You two are together?"

"As of Friday," House confirmed. He glared at Cameron. "No fair. You said I could tell them!"

"Sorry," she said sweetly. "But there's still Wilson and Cuddy."

House thought about that for a moment. "Cool. I'm gonna do that then."

He leaned over the desk and kissed a surprised Cameron briefly to the boys' shock and limped out of the room.

"How the hell did that happen?" Chase asked her, stunned.

Cameron blushed. "I'm not quite sure, actually. It just did."

Foreman embraced her. "Congratulations, Allison. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," she smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to keep an eye on him?"

Cameron giggled. "I think Gibbs has it covered. But the offer means a lot."

"Yeah, Gibbs can be scary," Chase agreed.

"He's a marine. That's kind of their job," Foreman laughed.

Chase hesitated, then grinned slyly at Cameron. "So, this is serious?"

Cameron beamed. "I think it will be, yeah." Suddenly she turned to them sternly. "So this bet Tony won... what exactly was it?"

Chase shrugged sheepishly. "Well, we figured you two would end up together sooner or later. Tony just guessed it would be sooner rather than later. Damn... if this had happened a bit later, I would have won!"

"And I'm sure you were planning on using those winnings to buy me a present," Cameron joked.

"Of course," he replied innocently and Cameron snorted and went back to work.

House returned gleefully to the office fifteen minutes later, announcing almost happily that Cuddy had almost had a stroke over the news and that Wilson was "so happy he looks like he's trying to dance the Riverdance."

"Is he any good?" Cameron grinned,

"Yeah right. He can dance as well as Chase raps," was the sarcastic reply, and Chase turned red with embarrassment,


	16. Chapter 16

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, especially sabu53, you made my morning. I like that everyone is so pleased I update so much so quick. My secret is, the story has actually been finished for months. Ha ha. Sometimes, I'll pause for drama though.

**Chapter sixteen:**

Cameron and House had finally settled into a steady relationship, and while this was big news for the hospital staff, the couple themselves were simply enjoying their new found happiness. House was surprised by how well it seemed to be going, and although for the first month, Cameron had remained shy and awkward around him both outside and inside work, he persisted until she became as comfortable with him as she had been in Wisconsin. House, whether consciously or not, was steering clear of any major 'relationship' moments, and he caught himself wondering, as their three month anniversary approached, if she was expecting him to face them.

"It's Cameron," Wilson told his friend when House finally confided these fears in him, in a tone that suggested the answer was obvious.

"She's known you for three years, and she's been in love with you for most of that time. She knows who you are and how you do things."

House wasn't convinced. "Yeah, ok. But she's also a woman. And she's not just any woman, she's an emotional one. She likes these things... expressed. Feelings and stuff. I don't know..."

As House sighed, Wilson couldn't help but smile slightly knowing this meant House was serious. "House, do you love her?"

House looked outraged at the implication that he felt otherwise. "Of course! I'm not sleeping with her just because she's gorgeous! And I wasn't ready to kill DiNozzo for looking at her because she was in the room!"

Wilson grinned, holding up his arms in defeat. "Ok. But have you actually told Cameron that?"

"Only with chocolate," House quipped. "No, I haven't. That's why I'm talking to you! Well, that and the fact that you're buying lunch."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Like that's anything new. Is there any particular reason why you haven't told her how you feel? I mean, she's over at your place all the time; she practically lives there!"

"I know. I'm not sure how _you_ know that, unless you're stalking me again... or her." House sighed, and rubbed his temples. "I'm not so good with the words. Or the actions, for that matter."

"When you got together, didn't you tell her that you'll be fine, as long as you agreed to talk about things?"

"Yes," House admitted.

Wilson gestured to the door. "So, why the hell are you still talking to me?"

House actually smiled, and nodded, standing but taking Wilson's crisps with him.

"Hey, House?"

House turned at his friend's door, to find him grinning broadly. "What?"

"You are so whipped!" Wilson laughed, and House glared at him, before leaving. House made his way to the lab, where he had sent Cameron half an hour earlier to run tests on their latest patient, still musing over what to say when he got her. As he approached, he became distracted by a sound coming from within the lab. Stopping outside the glass doors, he looked inside and smiled softly; Cameron was in the lab, the radio was on, and she was singing softly and sweetly to herself.

"House?" Cuddy approached him. House raised a hand as a signal for her to be silent, and she turned to see what he was looking at. Cameron continued humming as the song changed, oblivious to her audience behind the glass and she went about her work. House finally tore his gaze away to find Cuddy grinning smugly at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Cuddy laughed at her employee, grinning. "You are pathetic!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything!" House protested.

Cuddy shook her head in disagreement. "Yeah, you did. House, I swear, if you stuff this up, you'd better run… or limp very fast, because everyone in this hospital will make you pay."

"Yeah, I get it. Everyone loves Cameron," he rolled his eyes.

"Not only that, everyone is grateful to her for putting up with you for so long," Cuddy grinned, giving House a pointed look before walking away.

House sighed and opened the door, entering the lab. Cameron stopped her singing as she looked around to see who it was and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Hey! The tests aren't done yet."

House nodded and sat down on a stool. "That's okay."

Cameron was puzzled by his quiet behaviour and she put down the microscope slide she had just picked up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," he assured her.

Cameron nodded briefly after regarding him momentarily, and decided he would tell her when she was ready. "So, what do you want to do for dinner tonight? I left some chicken out to thaw this morning, but if you'd rather order in.."

"No, chicken's fine," he assured her quickly.

"Ok, then. I'll whip up some rice and vegies to go with it," she suggested brightly.

House nodded and watched her work for a moment. She headed across the room to start another test, and as she returned, passing him, he suddenly reached out and trailed a hand along her waist. Although Cameron turned and smiled at him, she knew whatever was on his mind was big. House was comfortable with their relationship, but wasn't one to display it physically outside of home.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" she asked him cautiously, faintly worried.

"I just need to say something," he began nervously.

"Ok," she replied simply.

"I love you," he told her, thinking it best to just say it. He had expected her to get all teary and emotional, and fling herself into his arms, declaring her equally sentimental feelings. However, she just smiled at him, beaming. "I love you too," she answered, and returned to her microscope.

House was stunned. "Did I miss something? I thought that was supposed to be some big Hollywood chick flick moment."

Cameron laughed and turned to face him. She moved closer to him, and took her hands in his. "It is, normally. But this isn't a normal relationship. I love that you've said it aloud, really I do, and I do love you too."

"But?" House pressed, still confused.

Cameron shrugged. "I already knew. I've known for about two years now, I've always been able to see it in your eyes."

House was stunned and he encircled Cameron's waist, stopping her from moving away. "Really?"

She nodded, her expression serious. "Yeah. Your eyes tell what your mouth won't."

He fingered her jaw gently, placing a stray lock of hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear. "Well, my mouth is saying it now, and as my brain's just realised this, I'd appreciate it if you gushed about it."

Cameron giggled and nodded. "I can do that."

"Good. I love you," he said sincerely, pulling her even closer.

She chuckled and smiled, allowing a few happy tears to well up in her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered and he kissed her. They separated when a loud 'Ahem!' came from the doorway, and they both turned to see Chase in the doorway, blushing awkwardly.

"What?" House demanded, frustrated he had interrupted.

"Uh, I just came to check if the tests are done," Chase explained, embarrassed.

The machine beeped, and Cameron reluctantly pulled out of her boyfriend's arms to go check the results.

"Her tox screen is positive for speed and cannabis!" she read in amazement.

"That explains the hallucinations," House said thoughtfully.

"All her other symptoms can be explained by an allergic reaction to the medicine the ER gave her for the abdomen pain," Chase added.

"Which turned out to be the ectopic pregnancy," Cameron finished.

"That was boring," House sighed in disappointment. "Chase, change pain meds, tell her to get off the drugs and send her home tomorrow," he ordered, and Chase disappeared.

House checked his watch. "I've got to get down to the clinic. I'll meet you at your place?"

She nodded, smiling and he kissed her before leaving. As he headed reluctantly down to the lobby, he met Wilson by the nurses' station, who automatically followed his friend to the lobby.

"How'd it go?" he asked immediately, and House stared at him.

"Were you a high school cheerleader in your past life? All you do is gossip like a teenage girl."

Wilson sighed. "Did you even do it?"

"Yes, I did. To which she promptly replied 'thanks'. It was a very OC-Ryan-and-Marissa moment."

Wilson frowned in confusion and House shrugged. "Apparently, she's already known for about two years. Me saying it out loud is just a tickle for her."

Wilson was stunned. "Wait, she knew?"

"According to her, my eyes are smarter than my brain, and display information and emotions I'm not aware of."

When he finally got the story out of him, Wilson was amazed. "What the hell have you done to deserve her?"

"Well, in my past life, I was Hitler, that's why I bummed my leg. But in my life before that, I was Jesus Christ."

Wilson rolled his eyes as they emerged into the lobby. "Of course."

Clinic duty dragged by for House that afternoon, and he made his way eagerly to Cameron's just after six. When he let himself in, he found the chicken cooking on the stove, and Cameron, who had changed into denim shorts and a t-shirt reading _Save the Earth, it's the only planet that has chocolate_ written across it, reading the paper at the counter.

"What are you doing?" he asked in bewilderment, after kissing the top of her head and getting a beer from her fridge.

She held up a letter that was also on the bench. "Notice from my landlord. My lease is up in ninety days, and I'm not sure I want to renew."

"I like your place," House pouted.

"I do too, but in the three years I've lived here, I've acquired a lot more crap, as Matt would say," she laughed. "I'd be nice to get a place that's a bit bigger. Maybe a spare room for when people come to visit now that I have so many family and friends interstate."

"Any luck?" House asked her, now interested.

She shook her head in frustration as she went to check the rice. "Everything's too expensive. Feel free to give me a pay rise," she teased.

House pulled the paper over the table and looked at the classifieds pensively.

"Earth to Greg! Come in Greg!" Cameron laughed and he looked up at her shortly after.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you wanted to eat at the table or in front of the TV," she repeated.

"Uh, the table's good," he replied and Cameron nodded. He watched as she set the table and finished cooking and serving their meals, and brought the paper with him to the table as they sat down.

"What if we got a place together?" he asked abruptly and Cameron nearly choked on a mouthful of chicken.

"What?" she gasped, stunned at his request.

"Well, I was going to ask you to move in with me, but my place isn't that big either. Besides, we're practically living together anyway, we may as well do it officially."

Cameron could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Wow, your brain is catching up really fast, isn't it?" she teased, but House didn't smile.

Instead, he got up and came around to sit next to her, taking her hand. "Ally, this isn't some spur of the moment impulse thing," he assured her.

"I love you, and I think we're ready for this. We can afford a place together, especially once we sell the townhouse, and as long as there's plenty of room for my piano, we can get any place you want. What do you think?"

Cameron could barely form words, she was so shocked. Finally, she blurted out, "Do you really mean it?"

House nodded, holding her gaze. "Yeah, I do. I've never been more serious, except for today when I told you I love you."

Cameron took a deep breath and nodded earnestly. "Ok then."

"Yes?" he double checked.

"Yes," she chuckled, kissing him passionately.

House sighed in relief, holding her tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder. The moment when she had stared at him blankly, not moving had been the longest moment of his life, and he finally registered how much he would suffer if she was not with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. Just a quick note to say how much I love Tony in this chapter!

**Chapter seventeen:**

The couple began searching for a new place the very next day, House even enlisted the help of Wilson and Cuddy to find their new home together. On their three-month anniversary, House took her back to Cafe Spiletto, and presented her with another corsage, along with a beautiful silver diamond necklace, which she wore to work the next day. Finally, ten days before Cameron had to be out of her apartment, and six days after she began to panic because they hadn't found a place yet; they stumbled across the perfect place. Cameron had managed to drag him out of bed early one Saturday morning, and taken him to North Princeton so she could look around for a birthday present for Jacqui. While she looked around the various stores, House wandered around aimlessly. He persuaded her to sit down for lunch when a sign caught his gaze.

"Come on," she said abruptly, startling her.

"What? Why? We just sat down and I haven't found anything yet!" she protested, while he pulled her to her feet.

"Allison, her birthday isn't for two weeks, you can come back. Right now, we have to go."

He limped off, and she hurried to catch up, breathless. "Why? Go where? Greg, you're not making any sense!"

He led her to the car and drove off, looking for a particular street. Finally, after a ten minute drive he pulled up alongside a small house and shut off the engine. Cameron looked over at him in confusion.

"Okay, where the hell are we and what was all that about?"

He ignored the question and looked out the window. "What do you think of the house?"

Cameron frowned in confusion and glanced at it. "It's nice. Greg, you're scaring me. What are we doing here?"

"It's for sale. You didn't notice?"

"No," Cameron replied slowly. "How did you know about it?"

"There was an advertisement for the open house on the notice board behind you at lunch," House explained. "An open house which closes in twenty minutes."

"And you couldn't have said anything about this before?" Cameron gaped at him.

"I wanted to see the house first."

Cameron leaned forward and had a closer look at the house. "It looks nice. What do you think?"

House nodded. "I like the outside, that's why I'm suggesting we go in."

Cameron unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. "Ok, then."

Hand in hand, the couple headed up the front path, and while they waited for someone to open the door, Cameron looked around. It was a beautiful house, with a large oak tree in the front garden and several flower beds around the porch. She was just reflecting on the quietness of the street when the door was opened.

"Hi, are we too late for the open house?" Cameron asked anxiously.

The woman who greeted them smiled broadly. "Not at all, come on in. I'm Belinda Enderby, the listing agent, it's nice to meet you."

Cameron shook her hand as they stepped into the foyer. "I'm Allison Cameron, and this is my boyfriend Greg House."

"Well then, let me show you around," she said cheerfully.

"Has there been much interest in the house?" House asked, speaking for the first time.

Belinda gave a small nod. "A few. Mostly older couples and a few young couples, but the asking price is a little beyond their budget. They're either looking for a place to retire, or to start a family. How about you two? How long have you been together?" she asked, addressing Cameron.

Cameron glanced at House with a quick smile and a faint blush before answering. "It's complicated. Officially, it's only been three months," she explained, but House cut in.

"Yeah, but unofficially it's been about three years."

Belinda seemed unsure how to react, so she simply nodded and smiled. "Wonderful."

"Just how much is the asking price?" Cameron asked the agent.

Belinda named the price, and Cameron and House exchanged a small smile. It was perfectly reasonable for them, but House merely nodded thoughtfully.

"Of course, you're welcome to make an alternative offer, but the couple who are selling will probably go with whomever goes closer to the asking price," Belinda cautioned.

Then she began the tour. The home had three bedrooms, a study, formal and casual living and dining area, the formal of which contained a large corner for House's piano. There was a large backyard, and huge kitchen which pleased Cameron. It would be a longer commute to and from the hospital than before, but neither couple minded that especially. After the tour, Belinda stepped away to give the couple a moment to talk.

"What do you think?" Cameron asked her boyfriend anxiously.

House looked around and shrugged. "It's alright. Do you want it?"

Cameron looked tense, and House felt her clench. "Yes, but I don't want you to tell her we'll make an offer if you don't."

House rolled his eyes, and kissed her hard. "Allison, I like the house. Really I do. Do you want it?"

Cameron relaxed and grinned. "Yes, I want it."

"Okay then. Let's go tell Barbara-"

"Belinda," Cameron corrected.

"Whatever her name is, that we'll make an offer."

Belinda was ecstatic and she helped them fill in an application before shaking their hands again happily and waving them off. Cameron was trying not to get her hopes up, after all, they didn't know for sure they would get it, but every time the phone rang, her heart leapt. When they arrived at work on Monday, they hadn't not heard anything, but fortunately, they had a new case to distract them.

"Is there any reason why you and House seem tense today?" Foreman asked her as they performed an MRI on their patient.

"Did you fight or something?"

Cameron smiled and shook her head, then decided to tell her friend. "We made an offer on a house on Saturday. We're waiting to hear from the realtor."

Foreman's jaw dropped. "You're moving in together? After three months?"

"Stacy moved in two weeks after their first date," Cameron pointed out. "Besides, it just happened. My lease was up, I didn't particularly want to renew it; but everything was too expensive."

"So... you asked him to go halves?"

Cameron grinned. "Actually, it was his suggestion."

"Wow!" Foreman was amazed. "What did he do? Just announce it in the commercials?"

She laughed. "While I could see him doing that, no. It was sweet. We were eating dinner, he suggested it, I nearly choked on my food-"

"Very romantic," he interjected, but she shushed him and continued.

"Ha ha. I asked if he was sure, he told me yes and that he loved me. Sweet and simple."

"Gee, Cam. You're making him soft," Foreman teased and Cameron's eyes danced.

"Only a little around the edges. But don't expect him to be nice to you."

"If that happened, I would choke," he chuckled.

When they returned to the office with the results, they began a second differential. When the phone rang, Chase answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tell whoever it is to ring back when we're not saving lives," House called out to him.

Chase ignored him and lowered the phone. "They're asking for either you or Cameron. She said her name's Belinda Emmerty or something?"

"Enderby," Cameron said breathlessly, her eyes widening and she dashed passed House to grab the phone.

"Hello, Belinda? Yeah, hi... ok... ok, thanks. I will... okay, bye."

Cameron hung up and turned to House, her face blank. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and she gave a small shrug.

"That was Belinda,"

"No shit," he rolled his eyes, and she pursued her lips.

"Fine, I won't tell you we got it then."

House stared at her for a moment, registering what she had said. "We got it?"

She nodded, trying to be mad at him, but failing as an excited smile spread across her face. "We got it!"

She giggled as House stepped forward and embraced her, picking her off her feet, while Foreman grinned and Chase looked confused.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"A house," she beamed, practically dancing on the spot.

His jaw dropped. "Wow, congratulations! Where is it?"

"North Princeton," she explained. "And it's so beautiful! It's got three bedrooms and a study and this huge kitchen that lets so much light it! And this big tree in the front yard..." she trailed off, recalling every detail she could about her new house.

"I can't wait to see it," Chase assured her.

"Well, you can see it in two weeks when you help us move in! Thanks for volunteering and saving me the trouble of blackmailing you like I'll be doing with Foreman and Wilson." House told his stunned employee brightly.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "You don't have to force me, I'll be happy to help," he said to his boss.

"Cool. That just leaves Wilson..." he suddenly turned to his girlfriend. "You have lots of guy friends, any chance you can rope them into helping?"

She laughed. "Sure, because Wisconsin, Washington and Ireland are just practically a block away," she teased.

"But you're pretty! They can't say no," House begged.

"I'll call them to tell them the news. Maybe if you're lucky they'll volunteer," she giggled.

She called Tony once they had finished the differential. House, to conclude had assigned Foreman to do a PET scan, Chase a lumbar puncture, and Cameron to "provide manual labour workers for the big move."

"Hello, this is Special Agent DiNozzo- how may I be of service today?"

Cameron burst out laughing. "Wow, your customer service skills have improved dramatically!"

"Well, if it isn't my lovely immunologist friend! How are you doing, Ally?" Before she could answer, she heard a commotion in the background like someone grabbing the phone. "You'll get a turn to talk Abigail, but wait!" Tony swatted Abby's hands away, who in turn, smacked him on the back of the head, for calling her Abigail.

Cameron giggled. "Tell Abby I say hi, and put me on speaker phone," she replied.

"Awww, but I feel important going first," Tony pouted.

"Do it DiNozzo!" she ordered and he complied grumbling, calling the others over.

"Hi, Ally!" Abby greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi, Abbs. What are you doing up there?" she asked her friend.

"Playing some new music for McGee," she explained.

"Anything good?"

"Yeah, I can send you some stuff if you want."

"Great."

"What's new with you? How's Greg?" Ziva asked her.

Cameron beamed. "Good. Actually, that's why I'm calling...partly. I have some news."

"He proposed?" guessed Abby excitedly.

"No," she laughed.

"You're pregnant?"

"No."

"Did you get promoted?"

"Ha! I wish."

"Ooh, did you elope?"

"_Abby!_" chorused several voices in unison, Cameron included.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"What's the news, Ally?" McGee asked her, moving forward.

"Greg and I just bought a house together."

"That's great!" Ziva cried, and the others added their congratulations.

"Whose idea was this?" Gibbs asked, startling Cameron, and she guessed correctly he had just entered the room.

"Hey Gibbs. Actually, it was Greg's."

"Wow! When a guy falls for you, he doesn't do it in halves does he?" Tony exclaimed.

"When's the big move?" Ziva asked.

"Uh, two weeks. I think Greg was going to rope the boys into helping," Cameron laughed.

"When are you gonna come visit?" Tony asked. "We haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's been three months, Tony!" Cameron laughed. "And I call at least once a week."

"It's not the same," he whined and she giggled, remembering House's instructions.

"You could always come out to New Jersey to help us move," she said jokingly.

"Ooh, let's do that!" Abby cried enthusiastically.

Cameron was shocked. "Abbs, I was kidding!"

"I'm not! What do you guys reckon?" she asked the team.

"Well, I've always said I don't spend enough time flying interstate to help my friends move house," Tony said cheerfully.

Cameron laughed. "Are you serious?"

"That I actually say that? No. But I think I could spare a weekend to come visit a friend. Probie and I can be moving buddies," he said, slapping McGee on the back.

"Sure, it's not like I have a life," McGee muttered.

"Don't feel pressured, Tim," Cameron interjected.

"Shush, Allison. We're good at peer pressure," Tony retorted. "Ziva?"

"I could spare some time to come visit," Ziva agreed.

"Awesome. Boss?"

Gibbs was silent for a moment. "I'll check my calendar."

"That's a yes," Tony whispered loudly into the speaker, and Cameron giggled.

"Well... if you're sure..."

"You can't have a house warming party without us," Tony cried. "We provide a service. So my dear, we shall see you in two weeks!"

He promptly hung up the phone before Cameron could protest. Just as she replaced the receiver in its cradle, House entered the room after lunch with Wilson.

"Did you con Wilson into helping?" she asked dryly.

"In about thirty seconds. A new personal best," he replied.

"I think I won. I just got five interstate volunteers," she grinned.

"NCIS?" he guessed.

"Yeah. Tony also volunteered us into throwing a house warning party while they're in town," she giggled.

"Ah, see. That makes you lose half your points, so I win."

"How do you win?"

"I got Wilson, Chase and Foreman. That's three, you had five, but lost half which gives you 2.5. I win."

"No, no, no! Foreman volunteered! So you got Chase and Wilson. So I win. 2.5-2."

"Bummer," House sighed.

Cameron grinned. "So, what do I win?"

House considered the matter. "You can choose dinner tonight, and you don't have to clean up."

"Wow, be still my heart!" Cameron said sarcastically.

"Not too still. I find you're more fun when you're alive," House retorted, going into his office.

Two weeks later, Cameron took the Friday afternoon off in order to meet the NCIS team at the airport. She was exhausted, after a constant two weeks of packing and organising things. The house was now officially the property of Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Allison Cameron, House's townhouse had been sold quickly, and she had spent the previous weekend with Jacqui and Cuddy painting and cleaning their new home to perfection.

"Ally!" squealed Abby excitedly, dashing forward to embrace her friend as the group emerged from the plane.

"Hi!" she laughed, hugging her tightly before greeting the others. "Thanks for doing this, you guys. It's so great to see you!"

"I enjoy physical labour," Tony smiled at her. "I always said if I wasn't a NCIS agent, I'd be a removalist."

"Ok, I get it, you don't like heavy work." Cameron scowled at him. "You didn't have to come, DiNozzo!"

He hugged her. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Cameron ignored him and embraced Gibbs, who had been hovering at the back of the group. "Hi, Gibbs. I'm glad you came," she said sincerely.

"I'm glad I came too," he smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The team was generously being accommodated by various PPTH members, as to avoid staying at a hotel. Gibbs would be staying with Wilson; Ziva and Abby with Cuddy; Tony with Foreman; and McGee with Chase. Cameron and House did not have anyone staying with them, due to the fact they were moving.

"So, I'll take you all to where you're staying and then we're going to meet up for dinner tonight," Cameron briefed them as she led the way to the parking lot. "And then everyone's meeting at Greg's place tomorrow at nine; then we'll do mine, and then it's just setting up the new house. Hopefully, Sunday, you guys can relax or do whatever, then lunch at the new house to celebrate, and then you guys fly out on Sunday night, right?"

"Right," Gibbs confirmed.

"Be sure not to fight over who turns out the light," Tony chuckled and Cameron glared at him.

"Don't push me, DiNozzo."

They piled into the car, and she dropped everyone off at her co-worker's homes, before returning to her apartment to dress. She and House had decided to take them to dinner at Cafe Spiletto, an idea on House's part because he thought it would be funny; and on Cameron's part because she knew Tony and Ziva would love the food. House let himself into Cameron's mostly boxed up apartment that evening and headed to the bedroom, where he found his girlfriend wearing a black lacy dress and in the process of pinning her hair up.

"Oh, I like it when you wear it down!" he moaned.

She made a face at him in the mirror over her dresser. "Tough. I'm wearing it up."

"Spoilsport," he muttered, kissing her scented neck.

Dinner was loud and enjoyable, with lots of laughing, especially when Cameron informed Tony they were only allowed two bottles of wine for the night to "prevent you from lifting my grandmother's furniture with a hangover."

"You're no fun," he grumbled.

"That's what I told her about half an hour ago," House said lightly, and Cameron smacked his arm playfully.

The move itself went well, with no broken items. Cameron was stationed at the new house, and she ordered the boys around as they entered with boxes and furniture. Gibbs was appointed to supervise the loading of the truck Wilson had hired; and House was put in charge of lunch run by Cameron, because his self-appointed duty was to sit in the passenger side of the removalist truck watching soaps on his portable television. When everything had been moved inside, Cameron made the boys move the furniture to her perfection, and then she ordered all the men out while she and the other women helped her unpack.

By the time everyone arrived at the couple's new home on Sunday evening, they were amazed. Cameron had unpacked and organised most of the main rooms, and even persuaded House to help her cook dinner.

"As long as you don't go into any of the bedroom, the house looks great!" Cameron laughed, when McGee commented on this. They were having an early dinner, as the visitors' plane was due to leave at eight. As they left, Cameron hugged them all tightly, thanking them for their help.

Ziva and Abby made her promise to come out to Washington to visit soon, and she agreed.

"Whenever I get time off, I'll come visit," she swore.

"That's code for 'see you at Christmas'," Tony teased, and Cameron hit him on his way out the door.

Finally, when all their guests had gone, Cameron cleaned up the kitchen, locked up the house, and the couple went to bed, happily reflecting on their new home.


	18. Chapter 18

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. If you've read anything else I've posted, you may note I love writing the drama... yes I do. I could so write for soap operas!

**Chapter eighteen:**

It was a quiet Monday morning in early November. Cameron and House, who were shy of celebrating their six month anniversary, slept in that morning enjoying a rare day off, and the relaxation they felt after a particularly hard case at work. The patient had actually died, which was rare, and Cameron especially, felt the blow of the loss. The clock read eleven-thirty before she got up, feeling deadened, and she picked up the paper off the porch on her way to the kitchen, glancing at the front page.

House blearily stumbled into the room ten minutes later, popping a Vicodin as he poured a mug of coffee and switched on the TV.

"Ooh, SpongeBob," he said happily, sitting down. He was waiting for Cameron to make some comment about his inner child, as she always did, but she made no reply. Puzzled, he glanced over to her where she was sitting on the couch, and his brow furrowed in confusion as he saw her face was pale and her body clenched as she stared at the page she was reading.

"Ally? Allison, what is it?" he asked, moving over to read over her shoulder.

"'_Novak sentenced to ten years for rape and assault'_" he read the headline. He skimmed the story briefly. Aaron Novak, a Arizona police man had been imprisoned in New York, for assaulting and raping his girlfriend for the past five years. She had finally left him, with their son, and reported him to police, despite his threats to kill her if she did so. He glanced at the picture, a shot of the couple in happy times. She was pretty, with similar features to Cameron, except her hair was longer and dark, the way Cameron's used to be.

"Do you know her?" he asked his girlfriend.

Cameron was startled, but shook her head. "No... no, I don't."

House was still confused. "Okay, then."

He knew Cameron hated those stories, but he had never seen her so pale before and she was still tense. Gently, he pried the paper out of her hands, and smoothed her hair back.

"Why don't you go have a bubble bath?" he suggested. "It'll help you relax."

Cameron nodded faintly. "Ok, sure."

When she had left the room, House re-read the story, but couldn't think why Cameron had reacted the way she did. She was in the bath for over an hour, and when she finally emerged, she looked slightly calmer, but she was still strangely distant.

"Ally? That story really freaked you out, didn't it? Why?" House asked her finally.

Cameron hesitated, but sighed and gestured for him to sit beside her. "Ok, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot freak out over, understood?"

House nodded, mystified. "Done. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Dan was hospitalised about two months before he died. He wasn't happy about it, but he was just so sick and we couldn't afford private home care. And I worked nights, so I could spent all day at the hospital with him. And Dan's best friend, Joe would come by after work... we'd go for walks and talk about everything, then I'd go to work and Joe would stay with Dan."

House nodded, not having any idea what this had to do with Novak.

"And... I fell in love with him."

House was startled by her admission and she saw him start to talk, so she stopped him. "Greg, please? Let me say this. I don't think I really was in love with him, but I depended on him to let me be weak, because I was trying to be strong in front of Dan. After, after he died... I felt so guilty. I never acted on my feelings for Joe, but I knew they were there. So, I threw myself into studying and working... until I landed the internship at the Mayo Clinic.

I didn't really know anyone is Arizona, and I was homesick and I had never really grieved for Dan, because I'd convinced myself I didn't need to because I knew he was dying. One night, I'd had a really bad day at the hospital, and was miserable and upset... I ended up in a bar and I met Aaron."

"Aaron?" House frowned slightly. She nodded to the paper on the coffee table. "Novak."

"Oh," he said strangely.

Cameron took another deep breath and continued. "It didn't last long, but we started dating. After two months, I ended it. Because he hit me."

"_What?_" House exclaimed angrily, jumping up.

Cameron pulled him back down. "Greg, sit. Yes, he hit me and I got out. I never wanted to see him again."

"But?" House asked her warily, knowing there was more.

"But... he tried to apologise-repeatedly and started calling, writing letters, sending flowers, coming by to visit, trying to get me to take him back."

"Did you?" House demanded.  
"_No!_" she cried, outraged at the thought. "Of course not!"

"Sorry. So what happened?"

Cameron winced, picturing her boyfriend's reaction. "Well, one night, he was drunk and he broke into my apartment."

House's heart stopped. "And?" he hesitantly pressed, fearing the answer.

"And he then beat me and raped me," Cameron confirmed his worst fears.

House couldn't believe it. "You were raped? How did I not know this?" he demanded. "I've checked your medical records!"

"I had it pulled," she admitted quietly.

House, outraged rose from the couch and began to pace the living room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know. Greg, it's not a big deal!"

He stopped and stared at her in wonder. "Not a big deal? You were _raped!"_

"Yeah, I know. I was there!" she retorted. "Greg, I've done the counselling thing, I've moved past it. I just didn't expect to see his face in the paper, telling me he's done the same thing to another woman!"

"You should have told me," he said furiously. "And not just when we started dating, when you started working here. God, Allison, we've treated rape patients!"

"I know," she said coldly. "Being raped didn't affect my memory."

He simply shot her a look, suggesting he was not amused. She sighed heavily, and reached out for his hand.

"Greg, once you tell people all you become is a victim. One my superiors actually restricted me to desk work when I told him, because he assumed I was too _fragile_ to deal with patients. It is hard enough being a widow before you reach twenty-five, without becoming a rape victim along with it." She gave a small shrug while staring up at him imploringly. "Now you know how I was damaged. Does that explain everything?"

House was still angry, and seeing her act so casually about it all, just made him angrier. "No!" In truth, some pieces were falling in to place in light of this new revelation, but his anger overruled it.

"You can't fully get over something like that! It affects your whole life!"

"It does! Some nights, if I read a book, or see a movie, or anything that reminds me of it, I still dream about it! But I am _not_ going to let him control my life and my actions!"

"Yeah, well passing out over the paper is the way to show him!" House said sarcastically and Cameron glared at him.

"It was a shock to see him in the paper, okay? Not my fault. What are you so upset about anyway?"

House was indignant. "Because I just found out you were raped! And you only told me after he was in the paper for getting arrested! I'm your boyfriend, we're living together, I think I should know these things!"

Cameron fumed. "No, you just like knowing everything. From the very first time we met, when you interviewed me, you were trying to analyse me, pick me apart. If I didn't want the chance to work with you so bad, I would have left that interview and never gone back. You want to know everything about me, House? Where do you want to start? How I lost my virginity at seventeen to Ryan when he took me to Ireland for Christmas? How by the time we graduated high school, we had our entire life together planned? Or when we broke up, and I was diagnosed with depression? How about the time that I almost drowned at the lake when I was fourteen during a midnight swim with my brothers and sisters?"

A small voice in House's head starting ringing alarm bells, signalling that they were getting angry and some of those stories he'd really love to hear about; but he ignored it. Cameron looked at him with tears in her eyes, and a pleading tone in her voice.

"Greg, you can't know everything about a person."

"Ryan knows everything about you, doesn't he?"

"Not everything," Cameron said realistically. "It's impossible to know everything."

"You can know everything important. Like getting _raped_!"

Cameron shook her head. "How can you say that, when I hardly know anything about your life before I worked for you! For God's sake Greg, you haven't even told your parents we're dating, let alone living together! You _hate_ talking about your past! The way you tell it, you just sprung out of the earth as a college freshman!"

"They're two completely different scenarios!" House protested, part of him knowing she was right. "They are, and you know the important stuff! My leg, Stacy... the drugs. You know the most important thing of all is that I love you!"

Normally, under other circumstances, Cameron would have been thrilled that he had told her he loved her on a regular day; but now, she was beyond hearing the words and the emotion behind them. She was too busy concentrating on trying not to cry and she stood up and stared out the front window.

"The reason there's so much I haven't told you, is because it would take a full day of talking to get through it all, and it drains me," she said quietly, not turning around.

"That.... and the fact that... I guess, a part of me is afraid... that if I give you everything... you'll take it all and give nothing back. And I'll have nothing," she whispered.

House inhaled sharply at her admission and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I can't give you everything Ryan could. Everything you want, everything you deserve. The suburban lifestyle with the happy husband and 2.5 kids or whatever... it's not in me."

Cameron was stunned as she whirled around to face him. "I've never said I wanted that," she argued. "And you say you know me, which means you should know that I don't lie in bed next to you, picturing the life I could have had with Ryan!"

House did, but he said nothing. "You can't assume that you know what I want, and use it as an excuse to leave!"

"Whoa, who said anything about leaving?" House said in amazement.

"When we got together, you promised me you wouldn't hurt me and that we'd be fine as long as we talked to one another!"

"We are talking, and I'm telling you that I can't be Mr. America, with the storybook lifestyle," House retorted, still stung by her comment about leaving.

Cameron shook her head, wiping away a stray tear. "No, we're happy. And for some reason that _you won't talk to me about_, being happy scares you. So, this is you panicking and looking for a way out."

"You knew what I was like when we started this," House accused. "And I'm not changing! Stacy couldn't, so there's no point in you even trying."

Cameron looked as though he'd slapped her. He knew bringing up Stacy was a low blow, but it had just slipped out. "I'm not Stacy, Greg." She whispered. "I've never asked you to change. Not once!"

"I know," House admitted. "But I'm not Ryan."

She wondered where that had come from, as she fought to answer. "I don't want you to be Ryan. If I wanted to be with Ryan, I'd be in Ireland. _I love you!_ You said the fact that I still love him and am in touch with him wasn't going to be a problem. If you're insecure, I'm sorry, that's your problem. I love you, and I'm happy with you. You have to trust me on that," she begged.

House sighed sadly. "I do. I'd trust you with my life. I- I'm just not sure I trust myself not to be the person that finally breaks you."

Cameron felt as though she couldn't breathe. Determined not to break down just yet, she made herself turn around and head to the bedroom. House didn't follow her, and she pulled a bag from the closet and began to pack. House couldn't believe his eyes, when Cameron emerged from the bedroom with a bag and headed out to her car. Panicking, he followed her onto the front porch.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

Cameron hesitated. "I need space. I need to think."

"Ok. Where are you going?" he repeated.

"I don't know."

"Will you let me know?"

"Why?" she asked wearily.

"So I don't picture you lying in a ditch somewhere!" he said furiously, and she nodded.

"Fine. I'll call."

House stood on the porch and watched as she drove away. When he could no longer see her car and was only watching the spot where she had been, her words "I need some space" ringing in his ears; he turned and slowly went inside. Shuddering at how quiet and empty the house suddenly seemed, he picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to you."

"House?" Wilson asked, confused. "Why? Where's Cameron?"

"Not here."

Wilson realised what must have happened. "_Dammit_, House. What did you do? Actually don't answer that. I'm on my way."

House hung up silently, and sank onto the couch. He spotted the newspaper, still lying innocently open on the coffee table, Novak's smiling face grinning up at him, and for the first time, he noticed the similarities between the girl and Cameron, and what they meant.

"Damn!" he swore, throwing the paper into the corner of the room, and waited for Wilson to arrive.

Cameron was only a block away from the house before she had to pull over in tears. This morning had seemed like it would be such a peaceful day, until she opened the newspaper. The ironic thing was, if someone asked her, she couldn't tell what they had been fighting about. He had been freaked out by her admission, she realised that, and she knew he loved her. But when he had told her that he couldn't trust himself not to hurt her, _after he'd promised_, she had to get out.

When she finally stopped crying, she sighed and thought about where she would go. To go to any of her colleagues' homes would be too obvious if he decided to come after her; and she knew if she turned up at one of her sibling's or parent's home, they'd make a big deal of everything. That, in Cameron's mind, left two options. Dublin or Washington. While she had a sudden urge to see Ryan, Washington was a lot closer and cheaper. Besides, hadn't Ziva and Abby told her only three months ago she was to come visit?

Her decision made, she started the car, and made her way to Newark Airport; where she bought a ticket on the next plane to Washington.


	19. Chapter 19

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. This is my fav chapter! One of them... lol. I also love high school musical.

**Chapter nineteen:**

"Don't you just love the feeling of adrenaline and justice that we get when we get to arrest someone?" Tony asked McGee giddily as the team entered the lobby of the NCIS building.

Both McGee and Ziva gave Tony weird looks. "I think you could have a problem, Tony," McGee said, half-serious.

"The first move is to admit you have a problem," Ziva added.

"The first _step_," Tony corrected her loudly.

"Agent Gibbs?" They all turned as one as the receptionist called out to Gibbs.

"Are you me?" Gibbs asked them, and they turned away, but not moving away.

"What is it, Lena?"

"Uh, while you were gone, a visitor came looking for you. A woman." Lena said awkwardly.

"Does Gibbs have a new girlfriend?" Tony hissed to Ziva who shook her head wordlessly.

"Ok, where is she?" Gibbs queried.

"Well, I said she could wait upstairs, but then Abby came in and took her down to the lab," the young girl stammered.

"Thanks," he replied and headed for the elevator, pressing down instead of up.

"Lena, does she have a name?" he called out as the group waited for the elevator.

"Yes, sir. Uh, Allison Cameron."

The team all exchanged surprised looks as the elevator came and the doors opened.

Cameron was sitting in the lab, watching dizzily and nodding as Abby explained all the lab's equipment to her, feeling calmer than she had before her arrival. She had arrived the previous afternoon, found a hotel and spent all night crying, with her phone switched off. Both women looked around as the lab doors hissed open and Gibbs and the team entered.

"Ally!" McGee cried, as they all hugged her.

"Hi," she smiled brightly, trying to remain cheerful.

"You're here!" Ziva said in disbelief, yet happily.

"So, Allison. What brings you to our fair city on a Tuesday morning?" Tony grinned.

Cameron opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a choked out sob as her shoulder's began to shake.

"Tony!" cried Ziva and Abby in unison, dashing forward to hug their friend.

Cameron chuckled tearily and shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

"Yeah, you look it," Tony said sarcastically, wrapping her in a bear hug.

She wiped her eyes and gave a small smile. "Sorry."

"For what?" Gibbs asked her quietly, and she lifted her eyes to meet his and smiled.

"Nothing."

"Good girl. Are you okay?"

"Any more missing friends?" McGee asked her.

"No, nothing like that. It's Greg."

"He's missing?" Tony frowned.

Cameron sighed. "No, he's at home, I think. We had a fight... yesterday and he said some stuff... and I- I just had to get out of there. I couldn't think of anywhere else to come except Ireland and that's a bit out of my price range," she laughed slightly.

Gibbs and the team exchanged worried looks, and Gibbs pulled her aside. "Come on, we'll go get some coffee and have a talk."

Cameron nodded and they left. When the doors had closed behind them, Tony turned to Abby. "Isn't 'I had a fight with my boyfriend' usually a girl to girl talk?"

"Yeah. Unless you have Gibbs," Abby smiled.

Gibbs took her up to the lounge where they got coffee, and then led her to a private room. "What happened?"

Cameron sat down and took a deep breath, inhaling the coffee's rich scent. "Well, we had the day off, which was nice and everything was fine. I got up and read the paper..." here, she started to cry again and she told him the rest in between sobs, including everything about Novak and the rape and everything that House had said.

"He always does this! Everything is fine, until he panics and looks for fights and pushes people away...."

She broke down again, and Gibbs pulled her into a hug. "He promised me he'd never hurt me..." she whispered. "He said we'd talk... so this wouldn't happen! And then... I've given him everything, Gibbs! He won't even tell his parents about us! Then he tells me that he can't give me the life I want, or deserve... he said he can't change and he can't be Ryan! I never asked him too! I _never_ said I wanted to get married and have kids, I haven't even thought about it, because I knew he wouldn't! I gave him all of me, Gibbs. I-I don't think there's anything left," she whispered brokenly.

Gibbs held her as she cried the last of her tears, all the while thinking of how many ways he could hurt Greg House. Finally, he gave her a moment to calm herself and went to find his team, which wasn't a hard task as they were all hovering near the door.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Tony demanded.

"She's fine. Basically, House panicked when she told him she was once raped, and went from there. Allison said he ended up telling her he was going to hurt her and that he couldn't make her happy."

He barely gave them a moment to register that news before he started issuing orders. "Abby, go in there. She could use a friend. Ziva, take McGee and check Allison out of the Imperial. She can stay with one of us. DiNozzo, call House and tell him to get is crippled ass over here. What I want to say can't be said over the phone."

They scattered accordingly, and Gibbs sighed before heading for the cafeteria. Tony dialled House's cell phone, but it rang to voice mail. Tony sighed as the gruff message played before the beep.

"House, it's DiNozzo. Get your crippled ass on the next flight out here. We'll be waiting."

House played the message three times through. Although the phone had been right next to him, he had been paralysed with fear from the first ring, unable to move, just staring at it. He had not slept the night before, waiting for her phone call, and the fact that Tony, not Cameron herself had called, didn't bode well.

"What do I do?" he asked Wilson, still staring at the phone.

"You go to Washington, asshole," he replied immediately.

House sighed and nodded. "I always pictured my obituary reading something cool... like 'Greg House, world famous doctor, dies saving Angelina Jolie from a stalker'... or 'House died falling into a volcano...'"

"To save his Vicodin," Wilson finished dryly. "What's your obituary got to do with the fact you're a jerk?"

"My obituary's gonna read, 'Greg House, world famous doctor was killed by an ex-marine for being an ass.'"

"I'll be sure to make sure he kills you before tossing your corpse into a Vicodin-filled volcano," Wilson retorted, as House left his office.

As luck would have it, there was a flight to Washington in half an hour, so House bought a ticket and sat down in an uncomfortable airport chair. He had spent the night, not sleeping, but replaying the day's event in his head. And each time, he came to the same conclusions. He had panicked. Hearing Cameron casually tell him she was raped was not something he could have ever been prepared for, no matter if they had been dating or not. She had been right too; happiness scared him. Because if he was positive, things were going right, and that wasn't how it was supposed to work. And the only thing that scared him more than things going right, was the possibility that he could be all those things Cameron deserved.

He arrived in DC and caught a cab directly to the NCIS building, where McGee met him in the lobby with an icy demeanour.

"Where is she?" House demanded, as they got off the elevator and were met by Gibbs and Tony.

"Not here," Tony answered.

"If she's not here, why am I here? And why didn't she call?" he fumed.

"I asked Ziva and Abby to take her to lunch," Gibbs told him.

"Great. Ok, I'll wait here until they come back," House replied.

"Not so fast, House. I want a word," Gibbs said coldly, and House froze.

"Of course you do," House muttered, following him to an empty interrogation room. Unbeknownst to House, McGee and Tony slipped into the sound room, turning on the microphone and the camera so they could watch.

"We should have brought popcorn," Tony said quietly. "I'm glad the camera's are on. Ziva would hate to miss this!"

House sat reluctantly down in the chair at the table and Gibbs sat opposite him. "So, how about that local sports team?" House asked brightly as a silence filled the air.

Gibbs leaned across the table, glowering. "Are you aware, Dr. House, that I spent my morning comforting a young woman because you broke her heart?"

"I spent my morning worrying about my girlfriend who left our house yesterday afternoon and never called," House retorted.

"No, she didn't. She was too busy telling us what happened yesterday."

"Then you'll know it's all my fault and we fought over nothing."

Gibbs glared. "I know you hurt a very special woman who we all care a lot about. I know you broke two promises. One to Allison, and one to me."

House looked guilty, and Tony was watching gleefully. "I know," he said quietly.

Gibbs stood up, and began to pace up and down in front of House. "Apparently, the promise you made to Allison is very similar to the _one _thing I asked of you six months ago. You promised, very solemnly, never, _ever _to hurt her! You swore to me, under the consequences of _severe _bodily harm, that she would never have to cry over you, unless they were happy tears."

"I know."

"I said very few things when Allison announced you were dating. I said congratulations, then asked to speak to you. Then I made a promise to myself and you. That you were only to get in this any further if you could be sure you wouldn't break her heart! That she's been through too much, to have to waste her time with you, if you were just going to push her away."

"I know."

"Well, let me remind you of something, House. You agreed to all those conditions. And I believed you. Every time one of us spoke to Allison, the report was always the same. She was happy, content, and madly in love with you. That, apparently, was your doing. But guess what? The woman who was here today, who is out with Ziva and Abby at this very moment, is _not_ happy. She's heartbroken. She gave you _everything_ she had left, because you know what? Every time you suffer a loss or a heartache, you lose a part of yourself. And she's been through a lot. Too much for someone who's not even thirty yet."

"I know," House growled.

"She had to say goodbye to Ryan when they were still falling in love. She lost her husband after only six months of marriage. There was her accident, and the rape and her HIV scare. There was dealing with the fact her father was missing chunks of her life at a time. There was that little incident when her friends were attacked in the middle east. There was falling for you. And there's only so much a person can take. I understand that you don't want to be the one to break her. But if you push her away to prevent the breakage, you're just weakening her defence system."

"I panicked," House cut in, glaring at him. "She sat me down and casually mentioned she was raped. How was I supposed to react?"

"You were supposed to listen, hug her and tell her how much you love her," Gibbs replied. "She needed your support, not your anger."

"She doesn't need my support. Apparently, she's '_dealt with it_'," House replied bitterly.

"So, you think because she wasn't a sobbing mess, it wasn't hard for her to tell you?" Gibbs demanded.

House sighed. "No... it was hard for me to hear. I didn't want to imagine her like that."  
"Neither do I, but I didn't accuse her of anything."

House glared at him. "I get it. I stuffed up. But you know what, Gibbs? I haven't had an easy life either. And I didn't have the best father figure growing up. So it's a little scary when I know she deserves a life I'd suck at."

"You don't know that. I certainly didn't, I was terrified until the moment I held my daughter in my arms. But it doesn't matter if you think you'd _'suck at it_'. Do you want it?"

"Sometimes, yes." House admitted. "And that scares me more than the thought that I'd suck at it."

Gibbs suddenly relaxed and moved to the door. "You're lucky. Because I know Allison loves you, I'm giving you a second chance. Blow this one, and you'll need a wheelchair instead of a cane. Understood?"

House nodded, and stood up. Tony and McGee turned off the equipment and left the room quietly. As he passed Gibbs in the doorway, House suddenly stopped.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I know what it's like to lose people you love before it's their time," Gibbs retorted softly. "Because when I see Allison, I see the woman my daughter should have had the chance to become."

House looked him in the eyes and sighed softly. "When she looks at you, she sees a second father. And I know you.. all of you... mean a lot to her."

"Good," Gibbs almost smiled.

When they reached the hallway, House suddenly turned to him again. "What do I do when I see her?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You listen, hug her and tell her how much you love her."

House nodded. "Right."

When the three women returned from lunch, Cameron saw House lounging around Tony's desk, and froze.

"Greg!" she gaped in shock.

"Hi, Ally. Can we talk?"

Flustered she hesitated, and McGee jumped in. "I'll show you guys to a private room. You can talk there."

"Thanks, Probie," House replied, walking away and Tony grinned triumphantly.

McGee led them to the same room Cameron had poured her heart out to Gibbs in only that morning, and she sat on the table, while House leaned against the wall.

"You didn't call, I was worried," he said finally.

Cameron nodded. "I know. By the time I got here, I didn't feel like talking. Sorry."

House paused, then sighed. "No, you have nothing to apologise for. I'm sorry, I was a jerk."

"I over reacted-" she began but he cut her off.

"No, I did. I took the news about Novak badly. I should have listened to you more."

Cameron smiled slightly. "It's ok."

"And you were right. We're happy, and that scared me. Usually because it's a sign something bad is about to happen."

"You said we would talk," she whispered.

"I know. I broke my promise, and I hurt you. I hate that I did that." He moved towards her and took her hands.

"I trust you, I love you... and I don't want to lose you."

"You can't," she answered, chuckling.

House grinned. "Are we okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just... don't assume things. I love you and I don't want you to change. Ryan's in my past."

"I know that."

She kissed him, and he rested his chin on her head. "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know," Cameron grinned happily.

"Gee, you're pretty confident in that, aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"That's my girl!"

They returned to the main office, Cameron looking content, and Ziva and Abby smiled knowingly at their friend. As they stood around making conversation, House's cell phone suddenly interrupted them.

"Cuddy.." he murmured to Cameron, making a face and grudgingly answering.

"Yes, O Fearless Leader?... Unfortunately I'm currently out of range... can't Foreman and Chase handle it? ...Really? I've taught them well... Three weeks....two? Fine... I can't get there for at least two hours... I said I'm out of range remember? Yes.... Fine... Bye."

"New case?" Cameron asked, sighing as he hung up.

"Yeah. Nothing major, but it's some big donor's son and they want me there." House sounded less than enthusiastic at the prospect.

"So, we'll catch the next flight home," she said reasonably.

"What? You just got here!" Tony protested.

"We've got a patient!" she replied, but House stopped her.

"We can handle it. Why don't you stay the rest of the week? You deserve a vacation," he suggested.

Cameron's eyes lit up at the idea, but she seemed doubtful.

"Look, if we really need you, we can call you for a consult," House told her practically.

Cameron hesitated and glanced at Tony and Abby, both of whom were nodding eagerly and agreed. "Ok, sure."

"Yay!" cried Abby, jumping up and down.

Cameron giggled and turned to House. "I'll at least come with you to the airport."

Gibbs reached into his pocket and tossed Cameron his car keys. "Here, Ally. Take my car."

She smiled. "Thanks, Gibbs."

House bid goodbye to the team, he and Gibbs sharing a meaningful look before he left, one arm comfortably around Cameron's waist.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him half an hour later as they sat in the waiting room for House's flight to board.

"It was my idea, remember?" House rolled his eyes.

Cameron bit her lip. "I know. Wait, what did you tell Chase and Foreman where I was today? They're going to ask where I am."

"Relax!" he admonished her gently. "I told them the truth. That we had a fight, you killed me, and now you're on the run."

Cameron glared at him, and he chuckled. "I told them that you needed a break and went to Washington."

She raised an eyebrow. "They believed you? What about Cuddy, I didn't file any paperwork or call her or anything?"

"Of course they believe me! Foreman said, and I quote, 'If I had to live with you 24/7, I'd need a break too'. Chase wants you to bring him a present. As for Cuddy, I told her a slight lie with a basis in fact."

Cameron was suspicious. "What does that mean and should I be worried?"

House looked slightly ashamed. "Are you gonna be mad at me?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I told her you had a history with Novak and when you saw him in the paper, you needed a break."

"A history?"

"Those were my exact words, I swear!" House protested.

Cameron smirked. "Exactly?"

"Ok, maybe not exactly. I may have added a comment on the end about this being a story that all high school students would be studying in twenty years."

House's flight was called, and Cameron kissed him, before hugging him tightly. "Are you sure we're okay?"

House snorted. "We're fine. Our first fight after six months? You deserve a medal... hey, now I know what to get you for your birthday!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "_Goodbye_, Greg. Call me?"

"Always," he assured her, then boarded the plane.

When Cameron returned to the NCIS office, Ziva and Abby pounced on her. "Ok, it's been decided you're staying with me," Ziva announced.

"It's also been decided we're going to have another movie night," Abby added.

"Sounds great," Cameron agreed, beaming.

"Can we come?" Tony asked them.

"Can we still wear our pajamas?" Abby asked him.

"Sure, and I promise not to comment. Also, I'll bring Hollywood's latest blockbuster," he grinned, holding up at disc. "This, ladies, is the tape which contains the illuminating conversation between Dr. Gregory House, and our very own Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

Cameron's eyes widened, but she was smiling. "You interrogated House?"

Gibbs shrugged modestly. "Just a little."

Cameron smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Are you going to come, boss?" McGee asked him.

Gibbs shrugged on his coat. "That, McGee, is one of the few movies I have seen." He smiled gently at Cameron. "It's a happy ending."

She beamed at him, and nodded in agreement as he left and the others began to pack up. The boys and Abby arrived at Ziva's apartment that night bearing beer and pizza, Tony bringing a wide variety of movies. They all voted unanimously to first watch the video of the interrogation, and Cameron sat between Ziva and Tony, munching on popcorn as they watched.

"Damn, Gibbs is scary!" she said as they watched.

"Tell me about it. He can get anyone to confess to anything," McGee told her confidently, through a mouthful of popcorn.

"House really loves you, Ally," Abby said softly.

Cameron chuckled, tears in her throat. "I know. He just has a hard time showing it."

"Yeah, so does Gibbs. But we know he loves us," Tony replied, grinning.

Cameron smiled. "I love you guys too."

"We know," Ziva replied simply.

"That's because we're awesome!" Tony added casually.

Cameron laughed. "Sure. What movie's next?"  
"Ooh, I vote for _When a stranger calls!_" Abby nominated, holding up the movie in question.

"Way too scary!" Cameron protested.

"Nothing sappy!" Tony warned the girls. "So stay away from rom-coms. I'm talking to you, McTim."

After several minutes of going through all the movies, Cameron made an executive decision. "Ok, that's it. I am a guest, I just had a fight with my boyfriend, and I'm a widow and a rape victim. I get movie-picking rights."

"Oh, you so did not just play the _Life Dramas_ card!" Tony said, jaw dropping.

"Yeah, I did," she grinned smugly.

"Damn you, Allison Cameron. If you weren't so pretty and didn't have a cripple and an ex-marine on your side, I would so overrule you!"

"On what grounds?"

"I'm a federal agent. With commitment problems. Do I need to explain?"

Cameron grinned evilly with the others. "No. Not at all. You're right though, DiNozzo. You deserve a special movie."

"Yes, I'm so picking _Urban Legends: Final Cut_!" he cried triumphantly.

Cameron smirked and went to the DVD player, putting a movie in so that Tony couldn't see it. Ziva pressed play, and the menu came on screen. Tony read it, and groaned in misery. Cameron had one of her favourites, _High School Musical_, which she had picked up from the video store after learning neither Abby nor Ziva had seen it.

"Oh, I'm going to die a slow, slow, painful death tonight," Tony moaned, as the movie started.

Cameron laughed and settled back with her friends to watch the movie.


	20. Chapter 20

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

**Chapter twenty:**

"Mom, I don't want to make a big deal of it," Cameron was talking on her cell phone as she entered the office one snowy day after New Years. House looked up from the computer as his girlfriend entered, curious as to what they were talking about.

"No, I'm not embarrassed! I just want to do something quiet. I know, Mom, that wasn't my fault. Of course I do, and I'm glad everyone thinks it's so important, but I'd rather save my holidays. Mom, come on! Mom, can I call you tonight? Please, I promise we'll talk about it then... I haven't talked to Greg about it. No, I wasn't. Fine, I'll talk to you tonight. Bye, Mom."

Cameron sighed as she hung up the phone and groaned slightly.

"You haven't talked to me about what?" House asked in interest after a moment.

She smiled slightly and rested her chin on her hand. "My parents want to throw me a birthday party at home," she said lightly.

House frowned. "Ok, but you don't? I thought you love going home."

"I do. But I just don't want my birthday to be a big deal!" she protested.

"You're turning thirty! It is a big deal!"

"Says the man who doesn't even know when his birthday is, let alone celebrates it," she retorted dryly.

House waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, that's me. This is you."

"Yes, but I think the only reason, well partly, that they want this is because I wasn't home for Christmas."

House looked guilty. "Oops."

She laughed. "It's okay. I haven't been home for Christmas since I've been working here," she assured him. "Besides, I missed it for a good cause."

House smiled fondly at her. Over Christmas, he had taken her to Vermont to meet his parents, for the first time. Blythe and John House both adored her, and were thrilled even more by the fact that their son was actually home for a holiday, voluntarily.

"Plus, mom and dad still think they're responsible for the fact I didn't have a twenty-first," Cameron was saying.

"You didn't?"

"No, Dan was too sick. I didn't want to do anything," she said softly, her eyes glazing over as she recalled the memories.

"What about your twenty-fifth?"

"I was working," she replied.

House paused thoughtfully. Since their big fight after the "Novak incident" as House called it, the couple seemed to be stronger than ever, and none but Wilson were aware of the incident in question.

"I think you should tell your mom yes," he said finally, startling Cameron.

"What?" she frowned.

He shrugged. "Yeah. I'm guessing we'll be invited, which means we can close down the department for it. It's no big deal."

Cameron hesitated. "Really? Because, you know that NCIS will be invited too, which means the house will be just as squishy as last time," she pointed out.

He grinned at her. "With one difference. The boys can have the spare, Ziva and Abby can bunk with Jacqui, and that leaves you with me."

Cameron laughed. "True. I think I'd rather sleep with the girls," she teased.

"So would I," he grinned in reply, and she threw his oversized tennis ball at him as she left the office to call her mother.

Nina was ecstatic to hear her youngest daughter had agreed to the party, and ordered her daughter to "not worry about anything, sweetheart. Your father and I will organise everything"; which left Cameron slightly worried.

"Why is there no coffee?" House demanded that afternoon, looking slightly worried. Cameron rolled her eyes at him as she rose from her seat.

"Will you relax? The boys finished off a pot before lunch, and I hadn't made anymore, because I didn't feel like any. You know, the three of you are perfectly capable of making coffee too."

"Yours is the best," Foreman and House replied in unison.

"I'm not allowed," Chase grumbled, although he didn't really sound as if he cared.

"How could you not feel like coffee? You drink, like six cups a day!" House asked her.

"It's not that many!" she protested.

House proceeded to count on his fingers. "Morning, mid-morning, lunch, afternoon, and night."

"That's five," she smiled smugly.

"Yeah, only because you gave up your before dinner cup," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, I just don't feel like any. I have plenty of energy today to not need caffeine."

"More for me then," he smiled at her, taking his mug off her.

Two weeks later, Foreman came into the office one morning and handed an envelope to Cameron.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"Just open it," he grinned, while House watched nosily over her shoulder.

Cameron did so, and pulled out a brightly coloured invitation, inviting "Dr. Eric Foreman to attend the thirtieth birthday celebration of Allison Elizabeth Cameron at the _Pillan Istu_ ranch in Black River Falls, Wisconsin."

Cameron read it and winced. "My parents are overcompensating for the fact they didn't get to throw me a twenty-first," she explained.

"I wonder who else they invited?"

As the day progressed, Cameron found out those among the invited guests were Wilson, Chase, Cuddy and the NCIS team, as well as most of her graduating class, including Ryan, Pete, Sam and Josh. Although a handful of her high-school acquaintances couldn't attend, all those in both Washington and Princeton had agreed to attend, and as the date neared, Cameron grew more enthusiastic about the idea.

"She's bouncing," House grumbled to Wilson one day, about a week before they were due to fly out.

"Huh?" Wilson frowned in confusion.

"Allison. She's doing that little kid, _'it's almost my birthday'_ bounce. It's sickening...especially when she's not drinking any coffee."

Wilson was shocked. "Seriously? No coffee? _Allison?_ Why?"

House shrugged. "She's just gone off it. She said it's a phase, she did the same thing with ice-cream when she was eighteen. She _voluntarily_ ate no ice-cream for six months!"

"And yet she survived," Wilson said dryly, trying not to laugh at his friend's expression.

"It's weird. I have to make my own coffee now!" he complained.

"You poor, deprived soul," Wilson deadpanned.

There was a knock on Wilson's office door, and a smiling Cameron stuck her head in.  
"Are you done whinging to Wilson yet?"

He pouted. "I'm not whinging!"

Wilson snorted, and they both turned to him. "Sorry, same symptoms. Allison, please take him!" he begged. "I actually have work to do."

She chuckled. "Sure. Come on Greg, I'll buy you a ruben."

House considered her offered and stood up. "You're on. No pickles."

Wilson and Cameron laughed as the couple left.

Nina Cameron, as a mother of six, aunt of eight, godmother of two and grandmother of fourteen, was considered in Black River Falls as somewhat of an expert on pregnancy and childbirth. Her friends, and her friend's children would often seek her advice, and she took pride in knowing when a woman was pregnant. So when her daughter and her co-workers landed in Wisconsin the following week, five days before her thirtieth birthday, and she saw her glowing complexion, sparkling eyes, and the fact that she was coffee-free, she knew almost immediately that her daughter was expecting. It was an old tradition that had been passed down from the Ferguson (Nina's maiden name) family, that when a woman was pregnant, they lost all favour for coffee throughout the pregnancy.

However, she also knew neither her daughter, nor her daughter's boyfriend were aware of their impending arrival. So, wisely, she didn't mention anything of the matter, simply kissed her daughter and held her extra tightly, and smiled extra brightly at House.

"Hey, mom. The plane from DC not here yet?' Cameron asked her mother.

"No, it's due to land in about half an hour. Why don't we all get some coffee?" she suggested.

"Sure. Oh, mom, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Lisa, this is my mom, Nina," Cameron introduced the two as they all headed for the cafeteria.

"It's nice to meet you," Cuddy smiled, nodding politely. They found a table and sat down, plopping their luggage onto the ground beside them. Cameron and Wilson went to get everyone's drinks and when they returned, and Cameron handed House a ruben silently, that her daughter had substituted her coffee for an orange juice.

"No, coffee, Allison? Are you sick?" Nina asked, feigning surprise.

Cameron sighed in exasperation. "No, I just don't feel like coffee lately. It's a phase. When is everyone going to stop making a big deal out of it?"

"Never," House assured her, through a huge mouthful of his sandwich. "Gibbs is going to hit you."

Cameron laughed, knowing of Gibbs' coffee addiction. "He's worse than I am!" she giggled.

Cameron went to meet the NCIS team at their gate half an hour later, bringing them back to the cafeteria. As soon as they sat down, House 'helpfully' mentioned to Gibbs that Cameron was "currently on coffee hiatus", and she glared at him. Gibbs looked surprised at this, and shook his head.

"How do you get through the day?" he asked her, after greeting her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Cameron giggled and shrugged. "I'm eating a lot of chocolate lately."

"Yeah, because that has the same effect," Tony said sarcastically, stealing Foreman's crisps off the table.

"Shut up, DiNozzo," she glared at him.

Abby looked wary. "You must be doing something, Ally. I tried to give up caffeine once, well, the Caf-Pow... it was so hard to focus on anything!"

McGee laughed, remembering. "Gibbs ended up just shoving a coffee in your hand!"

"No problems staying awake here," Cameron grinned.

"Okay, guys. Let's get moving, I've got steaks to cook!" Nina declared, rising from her seat and gesturing for the others to do the same. When they arrived at _Pillan Istu_, and Ted and Cameron's siblings had greeted them, and they had all settled into their rooms; Nina asked her daughter to accompany her to the vegetable garden to help her gather vegetables.

"So, you and Greg are going okay?" Nina asked curiously, as they left the house.

Cameron smiled at her mother. "We're going great, mom. Everything's fine."

"It's your anniversary soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It will have been eight months two weeks from tomorrow," Cameron said proudly.

"So this is serious?"

Cameron sighed. "What is this, mom? I thought you liked Greg?"

"I do, honey. It's obvious he loves you very much," Nina said hastily. "I was just kind of wondering how serious it was. Should I expect to be paying for a wedding, or to have more grandchildren?"

Cameron laughed. "Mom, it took him _three years_ to admit he liked me. I don't really think marriage is part of his plan. And I think the only way you can count on more grandchildren is if Jacqui or Nick pop another one out."

Nina chuckled. "You don't want kids?"

"_Mom!_" Cameron whined. "Of course I do. But there's no rush, is there? Besides, Greg... I don't think kids..."

"Are part of his plan?" Nina finished.

"Yeah. He's not exactly the Father Of the Year type."

They returned to the house, and mother and daughter enlisted the help of the other Cameron children to help prepare dinner. Dinner was delicious, as before, and Cameron, Sophie and Jacqui nominated their brothers to clean up the kitchen afterwards.

"Ok, what are we going to do now?" Sophie asked when it was all done.

"Let's watch a movie," Cameron suggested, from the couch. She was sitting next to House, with her feet resting on the shoulders of Tony, who was sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Or we could play charades?" proposed Andrew.

"NO!" cried Matt, Jacqui and Abby in unison.

Nick stood up, picking up Lana as he did so. "Why don't I put a movie on for the kids upstairs, then we can pick something?"

They agreed, and when he returned, it was decided at Fiona's suggestion that they watch _Knocked up_.

"Ooh, yes, I've wanted to see that for ages!" Cameron cried enthusiastically.

"What are the kids watching?" Heather asked her partner.

"_The Wizard of Oz_," he replied.

"I might go watch it with them. I've seen this movie like ten times already, and Lana doesn't like the Wicked Witch of the West."

"I always wanted to be Glinda," Cameron confessed.

House and Wilson gave her strange looks, and Tony stifled a snigger, to which she kicked him lightly on the head.

"Shut up, Tony. She was pretty, and she arrived in a bubble! I thought that would be cool."

"What about Dorothy?" Chase asked her.

Cameron wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No...I like Glinda. Don't ask me why, 'coz I couldn't tell you."

"The munchkins are cute," added Abby.

"_Ding Dong the Witch is dead- which old witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong, the wicked witch is dead!" _sang Matt, in a high pitched squeaky voice, and his sisters doubled up in laughter.

They watched the movie together, and then Ted and Nina cleaned up the kitchen and sent their children and guests to bed.

"You're giddy. Why are you giddy so late at night?" House asked her tiredly as they got ready for bed.

She chuckled. "I'm at home with my family, friends and boyfriend, it's nearly my birthday, and Ryan's arriving tomorrow. I'm feeling happy."

"Ok, but can you be happy and not glow?" he asked and she swatted him.

"Shut up. Goodnight, Greg."

"Goodnight Glinda- OW! That was my kidney!"

"Ssh!" she hissed teasingly. "People are trying to sleep!"

House turned off the light and pounced on her.

When they entered the kitchen the next morning, Cameron gasped. There, sitting innocently at the kitchen table, telling several of Cameron's nieces and nephews of Irish superstitions was Ryan.

"Ohmigod! You're here! When did you get here?" she demanded, squealing happily as she ran across the room to hug him.

"About twenty minutes ago, I got in last night," he grinned at her.

"How was your flight?"

"Good. A little turbulence over Canada, but it's okay. You're awfully bouncy, angel. How much coffee have you had today?"

"She hasn't had any coffee in about eight weeks, and she's still bouncy," House informed him from where he stood in the doorway.

Ryan's jaw dropped in shock. "_No_ coffee? Seriously?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Cameron rolled her eyes, and moved away to get some breakfast. When everyone had made their way downstairs and was eating varying forms of breakfast, Ted spoke up.

"So, Princess, what's the agenda for today?"

Cameron angled her head to look out the kitchen window and mused it over. "I vote for a bludge day. Then, tomorrow morning, we go food shopping, decorate the barn and have a party. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone agreed, and then Cameron disappeared upstairs to get dressed, shivering slightly although the day wasn't that cold. She returned wearing sweatpants and a large hooded jumper with _Wisconsin State University_ across the front. Ryan, casually glancing at her as she entered, let out a sudden yelp.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "That's mine! I've been looking for that for years! You stole it!"

Cameron paused and put her hands on her hips. "For your information, Ryan William McMahon, I've had this for ten years, the first year of which we were still dating, and you never claimed it back. So, it's Finders Keepers, loser. Tough luck."

Ryan pouted. "That was my favourite sweatshirt!"

She rolled her eyes. "You bought it for the 'college experience', wore it once, then threw it in the back of our closet. I found it when I was cleaning, and it's been mine since. So get over it."

Ryan hung around the ranch all day, and just before lunch, he and House volunteered to get the kids inside from the barn; or rather, Cameron volunteered House and Ryan offered to accompany him.

"Ally seems happy," Ryan said softly as they left the house.

House thought of his girlfriend's glowing face and smiled slightly. "She is, I think."

Then he hesitated and decided to take the plunge. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ryan replied easily.  
"Ally told me a while ago, that.... that you two had your entire life planned. Whenever I ask what it was, she clams up. What was it and why won't she tell me?"

Ryan sighed, and nodded. "Ok... hang on." He went ahead to the barn, and sent the kids into the house for lunch, then stood in front of the stables and sighed again.

"Well, we decided... after we graduated college, we'd get married. I suppose you could say we were 'unofficially engaged'. Small town wedding, either here or in Ireland, we hadn't decided yet. Then, we were going to get a house. Just a small, country house. We decided we were going to have four kids. She wanted three, and I wanted five, so we compromised. We both agreed we wanted a girl, then two boys, and then another girl. We also agreed to give them Irish names, so they could know and be proud of their heritage. Ally and I sat down the day after our three year anniversary, and picked them. It was going to be Emma, Connor, Dylan, and then Katie."

"So, why won't she tell me about this?"

Ryan paused thoughtfully. "Knowing Ally... she probably doesn't want to make you uncomfortable. It wouldn't be easy for you to know her best friend is her ex. Very few of my girlfriend's are okay with it."

"Some days it's not," House admitted. "But you're part of her life, and I think she'd be lost if you weren't."

Ryan grinned in agreement and they headed inside for lunch. After lunch, Nina and Sophie made coffee and passed it around to the adults, and Cameron slouched on the couch with a strange expression on her face.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Andrew asked her.

She gave a faint smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must have ate too much. I don't think the coleslaw agreed with me. Probably because it was store-bought, not mom's homemade."

"So, what was one of the more interesting cases you've solved?" Abby asked House curiously.

House's eyes lit up eagerly at the chance to tell one of their stories. "Ooh, story time! It's hard to pick..."

"Try," Foreman, Chase and Cameron answered in unison.

"Buzzkills," he muttered, and sighed dramatically.

"What about that time when that homeless woman gave Foreman rabies?" Cameron suggested, her voice not as cheerful as it had been recently, as Foreman glared at her.

House grinned. "Oh, good one!" He went on to tell the story, Chase and Cameron chiming in occasionally when House glossed over a detail.

"Ok, you're turn!" Chase told Abby when they'd finished.

Abby turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs, pick a case!" she begged.

"You really expect me to be able to pick one case, Abbs?" he asked her, amused.

"I've got one!" Tony contributed. "What about the ghost ship?"

Cameron and Cuddy frowned. "The _what_ ship?"

Ziva laughed and explained about a naval ship where a man died of a mysterious illness, but when the team arrived, they found the ship abandoned.

"But Ziva's spidey-sense picked up there was someone on the ship," McGee added.

"Was there?" Wilson demanded.

"The radio operator was helping terrorists," Tony informed them.

"What was the virus?" House asked, interested.

"Oh, it was creepy. The guy that died, he just started bleeding from all openings!" Tony replied, almost gleefully.

Picturing it, Cameron's stomach squirmed, but she ignored it, although Gibbs was watching her carefully.

"He had this fever, and the shakes. He threw up all over someone at dinner, but that may have been the food, not necessarily the virus. When he died, everyone freaked out and abandoned the ship. They stuck his body in the freezer, and he was all stiff-"

Cameron interrupted Tony as her face whitened, and she jumped up from the couch and practically ran out of the room, one hand pressed over her mouth.

Tony looked worried. "Should I have picked a less gruesome story?"

"We don't have a less gruesome story," McGee replied, and House stood up and followed his girlfriend.

He found her in the downstairs bathroom, vomiting into the toilet, retching miserably.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in slight concern, as she sat against the wall, trembling.

She nodded weakly. "Yeah, I think so. It must have been the coleslaw."

House helped her stand, and felt her forehead. "No fever."

"You don't get a fever with food poisoning," she said dryly. Then she made a face. "I really, really want to clean my teeth now."

"Yeah, good idea," House agreed, but his brain was ticking.

She returned to the room ten minutes later, still shivering. "Are you okay, Ally? Sorry," Tony apologised, but she waved a hand at him, dismissively.

"It wasn't that, idiot. I'm a doctor remember? Lunch didn't sit well with me, that's all. I think it was the coleslaw.

"It tasted fine, Princess," Ted frowned at her.

Cameron sat gingerly on the couch and sighed, shrugging slightly. "It was something."

"It sucks that you're getting sick right before your birthday," Ryan said sympathetically.

Gibbs, however, had begun to share Nina's suspicions, although he had no idea she knew. "Are you sure that's it?"

Cameron looked over at him in confusion. "What else could it be?"

Gibbs couldn't suppress a smile. "I thought you were a doctor?" he teased.

"_Gibbs!_" she moaned, pouting.

Gibbs gave in. "Allison, have you ever considered that you could be pregnant?"

The room went silent, and House's jaw dropped. Cameron paled again, this time in shock. "_What?_ No....no....no, no, no.... there's no way!"

"That would explain a lot," Tony said thoughtfully.

"_Tony!"_ She protested.

"No, it would!" exclaimed Sophie in agreement. "It's tradition on mom's side. Women get pregnant, go off coffee. You know the stories, Ally."

Cameron was speechless, still trying to get her head around the idea, and not even daring to look at House; when Nina spoke up.

"Actually, I thought that myself when you got here, honey. Why don't I go into town and get a test for you?"

Nina took her daughter's silence as a 'yes', and nodded, picking up her purse and car keys from the end table by the door.

Cameron spent the next ten minutes sitting frozen on the couch, thinking of the past two months. _Could_ she be pregnant? It was possible certainly, but they were being so careful; neither ready for a child. She had never felt so nauseas in her life, except for the one time, just before Ryan's mother had been diagnosed when she had missed a period. She and Ryan had spent three days walking around on eggshells, until she finally discovered she was not pregnant.

House spent those same ten minutes, silently panicking. What if Allison was pregnant? He couldn't be a father! Him? Responsible for a child? Were they serious? He jumped as Wilson tapped him on the shoulder, and gestured for him to follow him to the kitchen.

"What do you think?" he asked his friend.

House swallowed hard. "I don't know. It's possible, I guess, but she was on the pill!"

"Yes, because that's so reliable," Wilson rolled his eyes.

"What if she is? I can't be a father!"

Wilson paused. "So, what are you going to do if she is? Walk off and leave her pregnant?"

House looked horrified. "No! Are you insane? I'm not that much of an ass!"

Wilson was relieved. "Good. I just wanted to know."

"I'd be terrified, but I'd be there," House replied fiercely.

"Ok, I'm glad."

"Yeah, I know. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me," House rolled his eyes.

His friend laughed. "Yes. But also, she's strong, and she's been through a lot, but if you abandoned her and your child, it'd break her."

"Well, you don't have to get out the superglue," House quipped, sighing heavily. He registered there was no noise coming from the living room; in fact, the entire house. The only sound was the kids playing in the backyard. When they heard the front door open, both men jumped as though burnt, and hurried into the room.

Nina smiled at House, who stood in the doorway to the living room. "Ally?"

Cameron looked blankly at her mother for a moment before standing up and walking over shakily. She took the box off her, and stared at it nervously. Then she nodded slightly, and headed upstairs, taking House with her.

While Cameron went to use the bathroom, House entered their room and sat on the bed. She returned within a minute, and sat the stick on the dresser, before collapsing onto her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"Wahfhcngsve?" she mumbled.

"Huh?" House asked her, startled.

"What if it's positive?" she repeated clearly, and dreading the answer.

House thought back to when they first got together eight months ago, and Cameron telling him how she had "nothing I always said I wanted growing up and I hate that!" House remembered how he had pictured her in Cuddy's position, trying for a baby when her chances were next to impossible, and how he had decided he couldn't bear to see Cameron going through that.

"If it's positive, we have a baby, don't we?"

Cameron looked up at him in confusion, sitting up. "What?"

"Generally, the positive sign means there is a baby, in which case, the aforementioned baby is eventually going to exit your womb."

Cameron glared at him. "Greg."

He sighed and took her hand. "Ally... I love you. The thought of someone depending on me for the next eighteen years terrifies me, especially when I have no idea what I'm doing... but the thought that we've made a person, and it's going to grow inside of you... that's not so scary. You're a born mother, you may as well have a kid, even if it is with me."

Cameron laughed, on the verge of tears, embraced him tightly. "I love you too."

He held her as they both counted the seconds, and then she turned to him again. "What if it's negative?"

House shrugged. "Well, in that case, you or Wilson or someone downstairs will probably convince me that we should have a baby."

She giggled. "Yeah, that sounds right. Probably Wilson."

"That does sound like something he'd do," House agreed, kissing the top of her head lightly.

When the time was up Cameron pulled herself out of his arms, and went to check the test. House, carefully observing the wallpaper on the walls, turned with a start as he heard her begin to sob.

"Ally? What does it say?" he asked hesitantly.

**AN. Ha ha ha ha... suspenseful... maybe I won't update for a bit...**


	21. Chapter 21

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. ha ha... sorry to keep you all in suspense, but it encouraged you to review, didn't it? I love that so many people are enjoying this, i'm so proud of this story. I've decided to be nice and put up THE LAST FIVE CHAPTERS at once, and that's the end of it. I'm nearly finished another House/NCIS story that consists of Tony and Cameron getting together, which i still don't have a title for... then i have summaries for three more House/Cameron stories I'll write. I'm on holidays from uni now, so i'll have plenty of time to write. I've been writing the next House/NCIS story for over six months and still have no title. What i'll do, at the end of the last chapter, i'll put a brief summary, so if you want it spoiled you can read it, and please suggest titles! Love you all.

**Chapter twenty one:**

Cameron turned around slowly, clenching the pregnancy test in her hand, and tears running down her cheeks. Then she smiled softly, and held it up for her boyfriend to see.

"It's positive," she choked out.

House let out a huge sigh he didn't realise he'd been holding, and smiled. He dropped his cane onto the bed, and pulled Cameron into them, kissing her happily and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"We're having a baby!" she laughed in disbelief as they separated.

House grinned at her, then winced. "Oh god, your brothers and dad are going to kill me aren't they?"

"Yes," she agreed.

They couldn't go downstairs until Cameron had washed her face, so that you couldn't tell she was crying, then they self-consciously entered the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Well?" Jacqui demanded.

Cameron glanced up at House, then smiled, blushing. "It's positive."

Abby squealed happily and jumped up to hug her, her mother, sisters and Ziva and Cuddy quickly following.

"Wow, you must be a bit far along," Cuddy said to Cameron.

"Yeah, if you've been off coffee for two months," Sophie agreed.

"So, that would make you about eight, nine weeks?" Nina guessed.

"Which would mean," Ziva continued. "That you got pregnant..."

"Just after you came to visit us!" Gibbs finished quietly, and Cameron and House exchanged a knowing look.

"This is so exciting!" Abby squealed, bouncing up and down.

Ryan hugged Cameron extra hard, and she knew he was thinking that in a different time, this could have been their child. She also knew he was happy for her, and with how his life turned out. Cameron told her nieces and nephews the news when they finally came inside at dusk, and they bombarded her with hugs and questions.

"I'll make an appointment with my OB/GYN when we get home," Cameron said quietly to Sophie as they set the table.

Sophie gave her little sister a strange look. "Why? Just go see Mom's doctor?"

"You just want to see," Cameron accused her sister lightly.

"Of course."

Cameron agreed, and Nina said she would call her doctor the next day. "It makes sense," Cameron told House that night.

"That way, we save a fortune by making calls all around the country and to Ireland once we go home."

"And you can unclench," House added.

"I'm not!" she replied indignantly.

"Yes, you are. Relax, everything will be fine. Just enjoy being pregnant."

Cameron made a face. "It was easier when we didn't know."

It was as though the baby, knowing that it's parents knew of it's existence, was ready to be announced, and Cameron's morning sickness had finally kicked in, which she was not enjoying. Having a doctor's appointment the next morning, excused Cameron and House from having to prepare for the party, which they weren't exactly disappointed about. They borrowed Sophie's car, and drove into town and entering the doctor's office.

Dr. Amanda Franklin was at least in her late sixties, but was a wonderful doctor and had delivered all of the Cameron children.

"Allison! How nice to see you, honey! I was so surprised when your mom called for an appointment, but since John and I can't make it to your party tonight, at least I can say I saw you," the doctor greeted her cheerfully, as she entered her office where Cameron was sitting on the chair in a gown.

"Hi, Dr. Franklin. This is my boyfriend, Dr. Greg House. Greg, this is Dr. Franklin. She delivered me," Cameron introduced them.

"Really?" House said in interest, shaking her hand.

"Oh yes. I suppose that makes it nearly thirty years ago now. My how time flies! And Allison was the tiniest, prettiest baby I have ever delivered."

"I can imagine," House said, and Cameron blushed.

"Okay, then. So, what can I do for you?"

Cameron smiled at the woman. "Well, I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive. So here we are."

Dr. Franklin beamed. "Oh, how wonderful! Your mother must be thrilled!"

"Mom's pretty excited," Cameron laughed.

"So, are we double checking, or confirming?"

"Confirming," the couple replied together.

"I haven't had any coffee in two months, and the only thing I can stomach since yesterday is dry toast," Cameron explained, lying back on the table and putting her feet on the stirrups.

"That sounds about right, hon. Ok, we'll just have a look. It'll be a little cold."

Cameron winced and stared at the ceiling, but propped herself up onto her elbows when Dr. Franklin announced.

"Ok, here we go! There's your uterus.... and that's the amniotic sac... and that, my dear, is your baby."

Cameron, as a doctor, had seen many ultrasounds. She could tell how far developed a baby was, or it's sex if the picture was clear enough, but seeing this little shape on the screen, knowing it was inside her and was a part of her and House, was enough to make Cameron cry.

House had also seen many ultrasounds, perhaps double Cameron's experience. As he stared at the screen, knowing the tiny shape bore his genes, he had a sudden flashback of a complicated surgery to save an unborn baby, and a tiny hand, not even having fingernails yet, reaching out to firmly grasp his finger. Remembering this, he reached out and grabbed Cameron's hand, and she squeezed it hard.

"As far as I can tell, you're about nine weeks pregnant, Allison. Which means you can expect to see your baby about August sixteenth. I'll just print you a picture, and let you have a moment," Dr. Franklin said quietly, standing up and leaving the room.

"Wow, that's our baby!" Cameron breathed in awe, still staring at the screen.

Always uncomfortable with tender moments, House leaned forward and squinted at the screen.

"It looks like a peanut."

She glared at him fiercely. "Greg!"

He smiled softly. "Sorry. Does it fix it if I say it's a cute peanut?"

She simply turned back away to look at the screen again, and House felt a moment of guilt. He turned her chin towards him and kissed her softly.

"I love you."

She beamed. "I love you too."

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" he asked her, slowly warming up to the idea.

Cameron shook her head. "I don't care. As long as it's healthy. You?"

"Girl," he replied immediately without thinking. Cameron looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. As long as she looks like you… on second thoughts, maybe it'd be easier if she doesn't look like you. You know, with the not-dating-till-she's-thirty-thing."

Cameron laughed and kissed him again. They returned to the ranch with their baby's first sonogram, and everyone gushed over it, and hugged Cameron repeatedly. Then Cameron gushed over the decorations that her siblings and Tony had put up outside during the morning, before dashing off to throw up. House, Ryan, Gibbs and Nina insisted she spend the afternoon resting before the party, which she reluctantly agreed to.

As the sun set, Cameron showered, dressed and made it downstairs just in time to welcome the first of her guests; Pete, Sam and Josh. She excitedly told them her news of the baby as they entered, and they were ecstatic, as was every guest who arrived throughout the next half-hour. Sitting down outside, with his leg stretched out in front of him, House anxiously watched Cameron as she practically danced around the yard, helping Nina with food, and mingling with her friends and family. She loved all her gifts that she received, especially the suitcase from Sam and his wife, to pack all her gifts in to return to New Jersey.

House's gift was in their bedroom, he was keen not to give it to Cameron in front of everyone, but Cameron said nothing as she opened all her presents, and noticed her boyfriend's was not among them. The party finally broke up around midnight, with Cameron only hurrying inside to throw up three times. House and Cameron wearily bid the others goodnight, and headed upstairs.

House pulled a box out of his suitcase, and handed it to Cameron, who was climbing into bed, and taking out her hair.

"Happy Birthday," he said softly.

She took it and gave him a strange look. "My actual birthday isn't for another… ten minutes."

"So, you expect me to stay awake for another ten minutes to watch you open a present?" House asked her pointedly.

She shrugged and began to unwrap it, finding a stunning diamond necklace with small amethysts surrounding the stone. Cameron gazed at it in wonder.

"Oh wow!"

"I know you like diamonds, and amethyst is your birthstone," House said awkwardly, when Cameron didn't speak.

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him happily. "It's beautiful. I love it… thank you."

"Happy Birthday," he replied, relieved.

She giggled. "You have never said that in your life have you?"

"Yes!" House defended himself. "To my parents."

"I feel honored then," she teased.

The next morning, Cameron awoke early and lay there for a minute as she came to the realization that she had left her twenties behind forever. Her moment of revelation came to an abrupt end, as she jumped out of bed, and hurried out to the bathroom. House, jolted awake as she sprung up off the bed, lazily sat up and sighed as he cleared his head. After a moment, he casually got up and headed down the hall.

"How bad is it?" he asked her when she paused for breath.

"On a scale of one to ten? About a seven and a half," she replied hoarsely.

"Well, yesterday you said it was a nine, so it's getting better. It may not last much longer," House said lightly.

"We can only hope," she muttered.

They both paused as a faint ringing was heard from their bedroom, and Cameron groaned.

"That's my cell. Can you get it please?"

"Sure," House agreed. He limped quickly into the room, and grabbed the phone; surprised that the caller ID showed it was his mother calling.

"Mom?" he asked in confusion.

"Greg! How are you honey?" Blythe asked brightly.

"Fine… why are you calling?"

Blythe sounded surprised by the question. "Well, it's Allison's birthday, isn't it? I thought I should wish her happy returns."

House paused, realizing his parents didn't know about the baby yet. "Oh, right. Well, Allison's a little busy at the moment."

"Is she okay?"

House hesitated, and decided to tell his mother the news. "Yeah. Ok, um… are you sitting down? I need to tell you something?"

"Yes, I'm sitting," Blythe replied.

"Ok. Mom… Allison's pregnant."

Blythe gasped. "What?"

"Yeah, we just found out. She's about nine weeks along, and her morning sickness has just kicked in."

"Oh, Greg! That's wonderful! Not that she's sick of course, but… oh, my goodness! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Yeah, how about that?" House said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both! Oh, Greg, here's your father you can tell him the news."

House groaned, and sighed heavily as his father came on the line.

"Greg?" John House greeted his son. "What is going on to make your mother so damn happy?"

"Uh, Allison's pregnant Dad." House said awkwardly.

John paused, taking the news in. "Well, it's about damn time. You're nearly forty-five!"

House went to retort but paused. "Oh, really?"

Cameron entered the room at that point, and sat weakly on the bed. "Who is it?" she mouthed to House, and he gestured for her to wait.

"Uh, I'll give the phone to Allison now. See ya!"

"It's my parents," he whispered as he passed the phone over to his surprised girlfriend.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, and House went to shower while she talked with an extremely pleased John and Blythe.

"Your parents are happy," she smiled at House when he returned.

He nodded. "I know. So, is that everyone? They all know now?"

Cameron laughed. "Everyone knows, and Chase and Foreman are already starting a betting pool on the sex."

"Yeah, I've got fifty on it being a girl," House admitted sheepishly.

"You know, I've read a paper, that they think the sex of a baby is determined by whomever in the relationship is more dominant," she informed him.

House thought that theory over. "That means it's a girl. And I am in _so_ much trouble!"

Cameron giggled, and looked up at him with her most innocent expression.


	22. Chapter 22

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

**AN. More drama**

**Chapter twenty-two**

Once they returned to New Jersey, and news of the pregnancy spread throughout the hospital, the betting pool grew dramatically. The couple had decided to find out the sex, and to Cameron's delight, her morning sickness faded shortly after they returned home. It was another ten weeks, before Cameron's appointment, and when she and House left the office for the appointment, Wilson and Cuddy had invaded the Diagnostics office to await the verdict.

"Chase said that most people are betting on it being a boy," Cameron informed House in the elevator.

"Good. If it's a girl, more money for us," House replied.

Cameron had chosen a doctor away from PPTH, in an attempt to separate their home life from their work life. Dr. Donna Martin was a very respected obstetrician, and even House had agreed to his girlfriend's choice, if grudgingly so.

"Ok, so you definitely want to know the baby's sex?" Dr. Martin asked them as she began the examination.

Cameron glanced at House and they both nodded. "Yes."

"Alright then… okay, there's the baby… and the heartbeat…."

"Oh, look at its tiny hands!" Cameron whispered to House.

"At least it doesn't look like a peanut anymore," House added, and she glared at him.

"Can you tell the sex?" House asked the doctor off her glare, tactfully changing the subject.

Dr. Martin stared at the screen, then smiled. "Congratulations, Allison. It looks like you're having a baby girl!"

Cameron's eyes lit up, and she held a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying. When she looked up at House, he was smiling softly at the screen, a genuinely content smile.

"It's a girl!" she squealed as they re-entered the office half an hour later, and Cuddy beamed happily as she embraced her, Chase and Foreman following.

Eventually, once Cuddy and Wilson had left and the ducklings returned to their work; House exited his office through the balcony, and entered Wilson's office, who fortunately, was not with a patient.

"Are you busy?" he asked his friend seriously, who immediately paused in his work.

"No, what's up?"

House sighed and sat down opposite Wilson's desk playing with his cane. "I need your help," he said finally.

"With what?" Wilson asked worriedly.

"I want to kick the Vicodin without going to rehab."

Wilson's jaw dropped in shock. "What? Are you serious?"

House nodded. "I don't want to miss a second of this pregnancy. Or watching the kid grow up. And my daughter sure as hell, is not going to have a drug addict for a father."

Wilson was still attempting to comprehend what his friend was saying. "Without rehab? What about your leg?"

"I'm going to do PT on it. Allison doesn't have to know if we do it right. But the last thing she needs is to worry about me weaning off Vicodin, her job is stressful enough as it is. Are you going to help me or not?"

"No, no, of course I'll help you!" Wilson said hastily. "I'm just surprised."

"Ok, thanks." House awkwardly stood up and headed for the door. He paused with it half open and hesitated.

"You won't tell Allison?"

Wilson shook his head. "Of course not. You're right, she doesn't need this stress."

They began gradually, cutting down one pill per week. While House told Cameron that he was doing extra clinic duty in order for paternity leave, he was in fact, doing physical therapy on his leg three times a week. In order for this lie to work, he and Wilson had filled Cuddy in on the plan, and although she had been even more stunned than Wilson, she agreed and even said she would give House paternity leave anyway.

The baby continued to grow, and Cameron's stomach expanded rapidly to House's joy, and her delight and horror. At five months, Cameron and House were at home one night, he was watching a tivoed episode of _General Hospital_, while she chatted happily away to Ryan on the phone. Halfway through telling him an amusing story about a clinic patient, she paused mid-sentence, a strange look crossing her face.

"Allison? Hello?" Ryan called, and House twisted away from the screen.

"Allison? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I- I think maybe… the baby just kicked."

Ryan lapsed into a stunned silence, while House jumped up from his seat and threw himself onto the couch eagerly. Cameron grabbed her stomach and jerked abruptly.

"Whoa, scratch the maybe," she said, pressing House's hand against her belly.

"Allie? Is it kicking?" Ryan said loudly to get her attention, and she glanced up at House as she answered, her eyes alight and a grin spreading across her face.

"Oh yeah, she's going for it. God, this feels so weird!" she said in amazement.

"Put the phone to your stomach," Ryan ordered and she laughed.

"Why? What's she going to do, Ryan? Morse code a message to you?"

"You don't know she isn't. I don't want to be left out, so just do it!"

Chuckling, she did, held it there momentarily, then took it back. "What did she say?"

Ryan sounded stunned speechless. "Wow. I could hear it! I really could! Oh, by the way, your daughter wants to be named Riana."

Cameron snorted, and House frowned at her quizzically. "Ryan says the baby told him she wants to be called Riana," she chuckled and House took the phone off her.

"Over my dead body."

"That's her middle name," Ryan teased him.

"No, that's what her name is going to mean," House corrected him. "But I don't think there is one, meaning I may have to make one up," he said thoughtfully.

"For Pete's sake," Cameron rolled her eyes.

"What about Josh and Sam?" Ryan teased, and she took the phone off her boyfriend and hung up on her best friend.

As Cameron entered her sixth month, House enlisted Foreman, Chase and Wilson to set up the nursery, and the two seriously began to consider names, or rather Cameron bought five different name-your-baby books and she would spent any free time flicking through them and suggesting names to House, very few of which he shared her opinion on. Cameron was extremely hormonal, and became offended by anyone calling the baby 'it', so to keep the peace; many of their friends came up with their own name for the fetus. It got to the point Cameron spent a slow morning at work devising a table to keep track of them all.

**Friend:**

**Fetus Reference Name:**

**Meaning:**

**Tony**

Antonia

Female version of Tony

**Gibbs**

Lizzie

Short for Elizabeth, which was Kelly's middle name

**Ziva**

Chaya

Hebrew for 'life'

**Abby**

Alaia

Original… it's Abby

**McGee**

Allegory

Combination of Allison and Gregory

**Ryan**

Riana

Female version of Ryan

**Chase**

Kayla

After the woman he killed

**Foreman**

Natane

Native American for 'daughter'

**Cuddy**

Shiloh

???

**Wilson**

Monique

After his 1st wife. Don't ask.

**Cameron family**

Sabrina

It means 'princess'

**Blythe and John**

Ingrid

What they were going to call Greg if he was a girl

Also, she and House began Lamaze classes, only because Dr. Martin recommended it.

"I know everything," Cameron complained to House. "After fourteen nieces and nephews, and watching a gazillion movies and television shows, I know everything."

"The whole med school thing probably helped too, huh?" House teased her. Cameron, highly hormonal and very sensitive didn't talk to him all afternoon. House was done to three pills a day by now, and while he sometimes still felt the pain horribly, he found he truly didn't need the pills.

One night, only a week later, Cameron had gone to bed early and House was on the couch watching a 'OC' marathon. As he watched Marissa overdose in Mexico, his leg throbbed and he had a sudden urge for his own pills. Obediently, he drew the bottle out of his pocket, and tipped the remaining contents into the palm of his hand. Abruptly, he stopped and stared at them.

"Three pills," he mused quietly to himself.

That was nothing, right? There were times when he wasn't sure he could be completely drug free by the time the baby came, but as he thought it over, the more it seemed that three pills was nothing. He could easily go cold turkey from three. With the idea in his head, and smiling slightly, House stood up, his limp barely noticeable now after so many therapy sessions, and made his way to the bathroom, where he tipped the pills into the toilet. It took fifteen minutes for House to collect every Vicodin from the house and add it to the sewage system, before he was satisfied, flushed the contents and went to bed.

Three hours later, he awoke suddenly. Wondering what had roused him, he suddenly became aware that he was sweating and shivering furiously. Not to mention his leg was killing him. Silently, he got up with difficulty, so as not to disturb Cameron, and hurriedly limped into the living room.

"Damn," he moaned under his breath, collapsing onto the sofa and massaging his thigh in vain. His leg shot pain into his body in response and he gave an involuntary groan of agony. He knew he was detoxing badly, and his brain and body craved relief from Vicodin. House thought longingly of the large stash he had flushed down the toilet only a few hours prior, and suddenly, he remembered seeing an almost empty bottle stashed at the back of the medicine cupboard in the kitchen.

He hesitated a moment, then stood up and made his way slowly and painfully into the kitchen. As he reached the cupboard, his leg gave way suddenly and he hit the floor with a loud crash, pulling the rack of drying dishes along with him.

Cameron awoke suddenly out of a peaceful sleep, and her drowsy brain still processing the loud sound that had woke her up, glancing at the clock, the digital numbers read 4:56. She froze as she had a sudden thought, was there someone in the house? She drowsily turned on the lamp, and realized that House's side of the bed was empty. Curious now, she got up as quickly as she could with her large pregnant belly out in front of her, and hurried out of the bedroom, pulling her robe over her pajamas.

"Greg?" she called softly into the darkness of the house, and a moan from the faintly lit kitchen answered her. Cameron's heart leapt into her throat as she entered the room to see her boyfriend lying on the floor, clutching his leg in pain.

"I'll get your Vicodin," she said immediately, turning to get it.

"No!" he cried, stopping her in her tracks. "It's gone! I threw it out!"

"Ok, I'll get your private stash," Cameron replied.

"Allie! It's gone, it's all gone!"

Startled, she tried to remain calm. "I can get you more. I'll write out a prescription and get some right now."

In desperation, House painfully pulled himself to a standing position and half-limped across to her.

"Don't!"

In his haste to reach her, his leg seized and caved again, and he fell once more, and Cameron half-caught him, easing him to the ground as best she could.

"I need to stop!" he gasped in pain, shaking violently. "I… I need to be a f-father our d-d-daughter can be proud of!"

Cameron was confused, and was beginning to get scared. "Greg, she will be. You're her father!"

House grimaced as the pain worsened, and he rolled away from her and vomited on the floor. Cameron, watching, was terrified.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" she said shakily, moving away.

House seized her hand. "Call Wilson!"

Cameron nodded and stood up to go to the phone, dialing the number hastily.

"'Ello?" Wilson said hoarsely into the phone.

Cameron choked on a sob. "Wilson?"

"Allison?" he was wide awake now. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Greg's not. I- I think he's detoxing, but I don't know what's going on. He's vomiting, and I think he's delusional. God, Wilson I don't know what to do!"

Cameron was in silent tears, trying not to let House see or hear, and Wilson tried to calm her. "Ok, Allie. I'm on my way, okay? I'll call an ambulance, you just stay with him."

"Ok," she agreed and hung up, rushing back to House.

He was still trembling and had vomited twice more as Cameron sat next to him on the floor and smoothed his hair back of his sweaty forehead.

"It's gonna be okay. Wilson's on his way," she said shakily, tears in her eyes and her voice shaky. "Greg, what can I do?"

House gasped for breath, and grabbed her wrist with one hand, the other pressed against her rounded stomach.

"Talk to me… tell- tell me about.. the baby… names… anything!"

Cameron nodded, but her mind was blank. "Ok, names. I like Chloe…. And Hailey… Ashleigh… Olivia…"

"Olivia," he gasped, closing his eyes.

Encouraged, Cameron nodded eagerly and continued. "She'll have brown hair, and your blue eyes… she'll be sweet and beautiful and strong… she'll play the piano and do ballet…. She'll charm everyone she meets, and she'll be smart, like her daddy."

House made a funny noise, like a chuckle and a moan combined, and Cameron held him tighter, and to Cameron, it sounded as though his breathing became labored.

"Greg, come on!" she sobbed. "You can't leave me to do this by myself! I need you… just hang on a little bit longer, please…for the baby… for me… please."

House didn't answer, and as he distantly heard Cameron's sobs and the sound of approaching sirens, he gave willingly into unconsciousness.

Wilson burst into the house without knocking, the ambulance only seconds behind him, to find his best friend unconscious on the floor, in the arms of his distraught and very pregnant girlfriend. As the paramedics entered the house, he gently pulled Cameron away so they could work. She was trembling with shock, and clearly terrified.

"Wilson, what's happening?" she asked him.

Wilson shook his head. "I'll tell you in a bit. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

Still in her robe and pajamas, she followed him out to his car, and was silent as they drove to the hospital. Wilson took her up to his office, and sat her down with a glass of water.

"What's happening?" she repeated, and Wilson looked her in the eye and sighed.

"Since you found out the sex, I've been helping House wean off the Vicodin. He was down to three pills a day… he must have tried to go cold turkey from there."

Cameron was stunned. "What? How did I not know this? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to stress while you were pregnant," Wilson replied honestly.

"He'll be okay though, right?" Cameron asked nervously.

Wilson sighed. "He should be, yeah."

Cameron nodded distractedly and then burst into tears on Wilson's shoulder. She eventually cried herself to sleep on his office sofa, and Wilson left her sleeping, while he went to check on House. He was still dehydrated and unconscious, but would eventually recover. He headed down to the lobby, and saw Cuddy just entering her office, as always, at exactly 7:08.

"Wilson! You're here early, aren't you?" she greeted him then frowned as she saw he was dressed in sweats.

"Casual day?"

Wilson sighed and grimaced. "I've been here since about five thirty."

"Patient?"

"Sort of. I got a call from Cameron."

Cuddy looked up in concern. "Is she okay? The baby?"

Wilson shook his head. "House."

"What happened?"

"He was down to three pills, and I think he decided to go cold turkey from there last night. He was detoxing."

Cuddy was horrified. "Oh god! Is he okay?"

"He's still out. Cameron knows now, she was terrified."

"I can imagine. Where is she now?"

"In my office, sleeping."

Cuddy sighed heavily. "This is the last thing she needs. Damn House! Should you call Chase and Foreman?"

"They'll be here soon, I'll meet them upstairs, fill them in."

When he did, they were horrified, and immediately wanted to go see Cameron, but Wilson convinced them to let her sleep. She finally awoke just after eight and was calmer, if not more rested.

"I still can't believe I didn't notice," she whispered, as Wilson told her and the boys more about House's plan.

"That was the idea, he was going to surprise you," Wilson told her.

"I always thought his idea of romance sucked," Foreman muttered, rubbing Cameron's shoulder.

"And he's doing PT?"

"Yeah. It's working too," Wilson replied.

"Why is he still out?" Cameron demanded after a moment's pause.

"He'll be fine, he's just been through a lot," Chase assured her.

Twenty minutes after, nurse Brenda appeared in the office. "Dr. Cameron? House is awake and asking for you."

Cameron, relief flooding her features jumped up and hurried out of the office. She hurried through the corridors until she reached House's room, where she hesitantly opened the door. He certainly looked a lot better, he wasn't shaking, and his face had some color and he smiled as Cameron entered.

"Hey."

Sudden tears appeared in her eyes, and she couldn't hold them in as she approached the bed.

"Hey."

House sat up slightly as she approached the bed, and sat next to him, and he pulled her into his arms as she began to break down.

"You scared me," she whispered as she cried in his arms. "You really, really scared me."

"I know. I'm sorry," he replied soothingly. "I didn't want you to worry any more than you had too. You know that right? I was just thinking of you and the baby."

She nodded. "I know."

"It was something I had to do for me. So that our daughter and you can have a better life."

"Our lives will be fine as long as you're in it," she told him, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Children don't judge, Greg. They love unconditionally, and they don't know anything other than what they see growing up."

House sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, smiling slightly as his daughter kicked in response to the touch.

"So, Olivia, huh?"

Cameron chuckled and nodded. "It's at the top of my list."

"As long as you stay away from the fruit names, it's fine," he answered. Then he realized how tired she looked.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'll be fine, I promise," he said, as Cameron opened her mouth.

She smiled sheepishly. "Ok, yeah."

"I love you," he told her sincerely as she got up reluctantly.

She kissed him gently. "I love you too. Get some sleep."

"Says the exhausted pregnant woman," House teased, his eyes already closing.

Cameron returned to the office, her eyes brighter and much calmer.

"How is he?" Wilson asked.

"Fine. A little drowsy, but fine," she replied, smiling. "Would someone mind driving me home?"  
"Sure," Foreman agreed. "You must be tired."

"I am. But the place is a mess, and I can't stop thinking about it," Cameron replied.

"Oh no, no, no!" Chase interjected. "You can't go home and clean up!"

"Chase, Greg threw up three times last night. The place will smell something awful, and I can't sleep in a smelly house," she retorted.

Foreman picked up his coat. "No, you can't. Chase and I will take you home, and we can clean while you sleep."

"You don't have to do that!" she protested, but Wilson cut her off.

"Yes, they do. House would kill us if he found out we let a pregnant woman go home to clean up his puke."

Cameron laughed in agreement, and nodded. "Ok, fine."

Cameron felt slightly guilty about leaving her friends to clean up the mess in their home, but the minute her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. When she finally awoke, the clock read 3:15, and the house was quiet. Chase and Foreman had left her a note on the fridge that read:

Cam- house clean, dishes done, us gone.

Hope you got some sleep.

Chase & Foreman.

Cameron read it as she smiled, and sighed as she made herself a pot of tea. She was debating whether to call House's parents, or her own, but decided against it. She did pick up the phone however, and dialed Ziva in Washington.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ziva, it's me."

"Allison! How are you, how's the baby?"

"Growing, kicking and kicking," Cameron laughed. "And I'm fine, just tired. And I keep craving chocolate mousse."

"Send Greg out to get you some, that's what he's there for," Ziva suggested, and Cameron sighed.

"Yeah, Greg's not here. He's in the hospital."

Ziva paused. "You mean, at work or as a patient?"

"Patient," Cameron replied.

"What happened?" her friend asked in concern, and Cameron took a deep breath to stop yet more tears from falling.

"I just found out he's been cutting down on his Vicodin for the past few months. He went into withdrawal this morning."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He'll probably be home today or tomorrow. God, I felt like such an idiot. He's been going to physical therapy, and detoxing for months! And I didn't notice anything!"

"Well, you've been a bit distracted," Ziva said reasonably. "Did he want you to know?"

"No," Cameron admitted. "He scared me half to death, Ziva! It was the middle of the night, and next thing I know, he's vomiting on the floor, and in so much pain…" her voice trailed off with the memory.

"That must have been awful!" Ziva said, horrified. "Hey, Allie, I'll give the phone to McGee for a minute, okay? He wants to talk."

"Sure, okay."

There was a moment of silence, then McGee came on the line. "Allie?"

"Hey, Tim!"

While Cameron talked to McGee, Ziva filled Gibbs and Tony in on what happened. Then Tony had to talk, then Gibbs, before Ziva conferenced Abby in on the call from her lab. When she finally hung up the phone, she briefly considered calling Ryan in Ireland, but decided to instead go back to sleep.

The ringing of the phone woke her up hours later, and she registered as she answered it that it was dark outside.

"Hello?"

"Hey, were you asleep?" House's voice sounded comfortingly in her ear, and she smiled.

"I guess so. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. But Cuddy won't let me come home!" he complained, and Cameron giggled.

"It's for your own good," she replied sternly. "You can come home first thing in the morning. Okay?"

"Hospital food stinks," he grumbled.

"You eat hospital food all the time! We work in a hospital!" Cameron laughed.

"Yeah, but it tastes different when you're a patient," he moaned.

"Greg, eat everything they give you, and then go to sleep. No staying up all night watching television or I'll make you stay another night," Cameron informed him.

House grinned. "Yes, mom. God, you are such a mother!"

"Thank you," she said sweetly. Then she paused.

"So… how much PT have you got left?"

"Not much. About a month."

"Ok… no more surprises? There's nothing else I should know about?"

House hesitated. "Just one. I'm not really doing extra clinic duty."

Cameron laughed. "I'm relieved. I thought you'd gone mad with the pressure of impending fatherhood."

"Not yet," he answered and bid her goodnight, his thoughts on his daughter as he drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

**Chapter twenty-three**

**One Month Later**

"Please, please, please let me do this!" Cameron begged House as they entered the office together.

"No way!" House retorted, both oblivious to Chase and Foreman's presence in the room. "You are seven months pregnant! The last thing you need is more stress!"

Cameron pouted. "You're just saying that as an excuse! I'm fine, Greg please!"

"Uh, what's going on?" Foreman asked the couple, deciding to interrupt.

Cameron turned to him to explain. "Greg's last PT session is tomorrow, and then he's done. No more cane, no more drugs. I suggested we have a party to celebrate, but he's being a butthead and won't let me."

"Butthead?" Chase raised an eyebrow and House shrugged.

"Don't ask. She's reverted to her teenage years."

Cameron glared at him furiously. "For your information, studies show that babies can hear things from inside the womb. I do not want our daughter to hear bad language."

"Whatever, is not like she knows what any of it means," House rolled his eyes.

Cameron continued to glare at him, and he sighed. "Chocolate mousse?"

"With ice cream and fudge brownies," she replied icily, planting herself in her chair as House left the office.

Foreman grinned at her once he was gone. "You enjoying this?"

She grinned back. "Oh yeah. He still owes me for scaring me last month."

Chase spoke up thoughtfully. "What if we help plan the party? That way you're not stressed and it still happens?"

"Really?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"Sure," Foreman agreed. "This is a huge deal for you guys, and we could make it your combined baby shower!"

Cameron smiled sweetly and her eyes teared up. "Oh, you guys!"

She rushed over to hug them tightly, then picked up a pad and pen off her desk. "Ok, let's start with the guest list."

The guest list, once completed, consisted of the department, Wilson and Cuddy; the NCIS team and Abby in DC; Ryan and his latest girlfriend, Suzie; the Cameron family; and Blythe and John House. When House returned to the office with Cameron's food, the three ducklings showed him the list and proposed their idea. House inspected the list, then borrowed Cameron's pencil and scrawled two more names onto the bottom, before showing her the paper.

"Is that okay?" he asked her.

Cameron smiled slightly. "Yeah. I think that's fair. Do you want to call?"

House made a face. "No way. Wilson can do it. Do we have a date?"

"Two weeks from Saturday," she answered and he nodded, leaving the office and heading next door.

Wilson was just finishing a phone consult with a patient when he entered and House made himself comfortable while he patiently waited for his friend to finish the conversation.

"No juvenile comments or pranks to make me hang up?" Wilson asked suspiciously as he hung up.

"No, maybe it was all just the Vicodin," House said thoughtfully.

"What's up?" Wilson changed the subject.

House sighed. "Allison convinced me to have a combined 'end of PT party' with her baby shower two weeks from Saturday."

"Ok, sure. I'll definitely be there."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, to deliver your personal invite," House rolled his eyes.

Wilson grinned. "See, not just the Vicodin. So, what is it then?"

"Can you invite Stacy and Marc for me?"

Wilson's jaw dropped. "What?"

He shrugged. "She started it, she should see the end of it."

He was stunned. "Uh, okay. Sure."

"Thanks, Wonder White," House said cheerfully, leaving the office.

Before House could come back and change his mind, Wilson picked up the phone and dialed Stacy's office number.

"Hello, Stacy Warner's office. This is Francine speaking."

"Hi, this is Dr. James Wilson. Is Mrs. Warner there?"

"Just a moment, Dr. Wilson," Francine said politely and put the oncologist on hold.

She crossed the outer office to her employer's office and knocked lightly.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Warner, there's a Dr. Wilson on line two for you," Francine informed her boss, who looked surprised.

"Thanks, Fran." Stacy picked up the phone and pressed line two.

"James?"

"Hi, Stacy," Wilson greeted her awkwardly.

"Hi, what's up?"

"What are you and Marc doing two weeks from Saturday?"

Stacy was puzzled, but checked her calendar. "Nothing, why?"

"Any chance you want to come to a party?"

"Sure. Why?"

"It's sort of a celebration. Uh, House has just finished doing physical therapy on his leg and rehab."

Stacy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? Are you serious? House? Gregory House?"

Wilson laughed. "The one and only. What do you say?"

"Does he know we're invited?"

"Who do you think invited you?" Wilson demanded.

Stacy was still in shock. "Why now?"

Wilson hesitated. "That's the other thing. See, it's kind of a joint party. It's also a baby shower for Dr. Cameron."

"Allison's pregnant?"

"Seven months."

"Who's the father?"

"House."

Stacy was losing count of how many times in one conversation she could be shocked speechless.

"House? Gregory House?"

"Ok, I'm not going through this again," Wilson told her sternly and she sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just… stunned. How long have they been together?"

"Uh, just over a year. Like a year and one month."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. They're having a little girl, due August sixteenth… so are you gonna come? House said and I quote, "you started it, so you should see the end.""

"Yes, because it's my fault the idiot's leg through a clot," Stacy said sarcastically, but she smiled. "Sure, we'd love to come. Tell them congratulations for me."

"I will," he assured her. "Trust me, Stace. You won't recognize him."

"I'll do my best. Isn't it going to be awkward for Allison to have me there?"

Wilson grinned. "Her high school ex-boyfriend is also on the guest list, as is the NCIS agent she almost dated before House claimed her."

"That'd be right," she grinned, picturing it.

"Ok, so you'll come?"

"Sure. See ya, Wilson."

"Bye, Stace."

Everyone on the couple's guest list could make it for the party, although it was a close call for Andrew, who was due to ship out to the middle east four days later. The closer the party became the more excited Cameron became; as this would be the first time most people had seen her since her birthday.

The DC people arrived on the Friday night before the party. Ryan had arrived in the States a few days prior and was in Wisconsin visiting his father, and he, the Cameron's and John and Blythe would arrive in New Jersey the next morning, within half an hour of each other.

"Oh my god! You're so big!" exclaimed Tony as he saw Cameron.

Highly sensitive to her large stomach, Cameron frowned. "Thanks, DiNozzo."

Realizing his error, he quickly stepped forward and embraced her. "You're still gorgeous, Allie. Don't worry."

She gave him a small smile as she pulled away. "Thanks."

Abby brushed past Tony and hugged her gingerly. "Hi, Allie."

"Abs, what are you doing?" McGee asked her in confusion.

Abby stepped away and stared at him as though it were obvious. "Well, I don't want to squash the baby."

Cameron laughed. "You can't squash the baby, Abby! Here, give me your hand."

She took her friends hand, and placed it on her stomach, and Abby jumped as it was met with a fierce kick.

"Wow! She's gonna be a kick boxer! Aren't you, little baby Alaia?" she cooed to the bump.

"Yeah, why Alaia?" Cameron asked her.

Abby shrugged. "It's pretty and different. You don't like it?"

"I love it," Cameron assured her. "I was just wondering if there was any specific reasoning behind it."

"It means 'war goddess' in Greek," Ziva offered, approaching with her bags.

Cameron smiled as Ziva hugged her. "How's Chaya doing?"

"She's healthy and growing. Her mother is apparently fat yet glowing," Cameron remarked, somewhat bitterly.

"Don't listen to anything Tony says," Gibbs greeted her, smacking Tony's head as he passed.

Cameron chuckled as he hugged her. "I can do that. But it's not just Tony. My mirror says it too."

Gibbs smiled fondly at her. "You look beautifully pregnant. Just the way it's supposed to be."

Cameron beamed at him, then led them out of the airport. They were once again, staying with team members, while their families had hotel reservations, and Ryan would be staying in the couple's spare room. As it was a fine June day, the party would be held outside, and Cameron spent Saturday morning setting up for the party. Chase and Foreman had volunteered to pick up their families from the airport, and once they arrived, Cameron was ordered not to do anything.

John and Blythe were thrilled to see their son healthy and happy, and Nina and Ted were also overjoyed about their daughter's happiness. House had considered hiding at the hospital until the party, but decided against it after imagining Cameron's reaction. Instead, he mingled with the guests, dreading Stacy and Marc's arrival; and stood in the yard, looking around. While Cameron, Ziva and Abby gossiped, Nina and Blythe helped out Sophie, Jacqui, Heather, Fiona, Rhiannon and Cuddy in the kitchen with the food. The men, save House, were in charge of setting out the yard furniture and keeping an eye on the kids. The doorbell rang, and House hastened to answer it, but regretted his choice when he found himself face to face with his ex-girlfriend and her husband.

"Hi, Stacy," he said awkwardly.

She smiled, but her face registered shock at seeing him healthy and caneless. "Hi, Greg. Congratulations."

He nodded briefly. "Thanks. Hey, Marc."

"Greg."

"So, come on in. Everyone's out the back."

He led them into the yard and over to Cameron, who had now been joined by Gibbs and Ryan in conversation.

"Allie!" he called.

Cameron turned, and held out a hand to Gibbs, who helped her stand, unasked. "Hi, Stacy, Marc. Thanks for coming," she smiled sweetly as though they were old friends.

Stacy appeared to decide to take her lead. "Hi, Allison. Congratulations on the baby, you look great! How long have you got left?"

"About two months," she smiled, one hand caressing her bump.

"And it's a girl?" Marc asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, sorry. Uh, Stacy and Marc Warner; this is my best friend, Ryan McMahon and NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Ryan said cheerfully, shaking hands.

The party got underway once the women brought out the food, and everyone mingled and ate, while giving Cameron numerous gifts for the baby. As the sun set, House found himself conveniently next to Ted and Nina as they talked to Blythe and John.

"While you're here, can I talk to you?" House asked them in a low voice as his parents moved away to talk to Gibbs.

Nina and Ted exchanged a glance but agreed, and House led them inside and into the living room.

"What can we do for you Greg?" Ted asked knowingly.

House took a deep breath. "I'm asking you for Allison's hand."

Nina smiled slightly. "You're going to propose?"

House nodded. "Yeah, I probably should have just said that."

Ted smiled. "My daughter is very happy with you. Happier than I've seen her in a long time. You have our blessing on one condition."

House was apprehensive as he nodded cautiously. "Ok."

"I want you to think, really hard about why you want to marry her. If you're doing this just because of the baby, I don't think that's the right reason," Nina said gently.

House actually sighed with relief. "Believe me, Nina. There's so much more to it than that."

"Ok, then. You have our blessing," Ted smiled.

When the three returned to the party, Cameron was opening more gifts, and then Sophie and Jacqui brought out a cake that read _Congratulations Allison and Greg!_

"Why are there candles?" Cameron asked her sisters, laughing as they set the cake down.

Jacqui shrugged. "We like candles. So, suck it up and blow, Allie!"

Laughing she did so, and then Tony and Ryan began chanting. "Speech! Speech!"

"Shut up!" she glared at them, but House shushed her.

"No, I think that's a good idea," he said, and Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"You have a speech?"

"No, but Wilson probably does."

"No, I don't!" Wilson protested and Tony interrupted.

"I'll give you a speech! '_If you will thank me, let it be for yourself. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your family owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of you. You are too generous to trifle with me. If your affections are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever.'"_

"DiNozzo!" Cameron, Ziva and Gibbs cried in unison.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Is that from _Pride and Prejudice?_" Cameron frowned at her friend.

"2005, Keira Knightly, Matthew MacFayden, the scene where Darcy proposes to Elizabeth… the second time," Tony confirmed.

"I love that scene!" Cameron sighed wistfully.

Tony grinned at her. "Apparently more people would rather sleep with Mr. Darcy than Brad Pitt."

"I would," Sophie spoke up.

"Sophie!" Cameron exclaimed half in horror, half laughing.

"Would you prefer the speech from the scene where Elizabeth and Caroline Bingely are walking and talking?" Tony offered.

"Can I say something?" House asked his girlfriend.

"Sure. What movie are you going to quote from?" she laughed.

House paused, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a jeweler's box which he handed to her silently. Cameron gasped as she opened it to find a stunning ring that matched the necklace he had given her for her birthday.

"Oh my god!" she whispered, looking up from the ring to her boyfriend's face.

House knelt down on one knee and took her hand in his, as their friends fell silent and Tony snickered quietly, earning himself a smack on the head from Gibbs and Ziva.

"I was going to use that same speech, but now DiNozzo's already used it, so it wouldn't have the same effect," he started and Cameron laughed breathlessly.

"I don't have a speech, or any big plans… I just need to say that I love you. And that I'm actually excited about changing diapers and getting no sleep for the next few years, which is just a hint of the ways that I've changed since you've been in my life. When I first hired you, I saw you as an extremely young doctor who was gorgeous and looking for a chance to prove herself, and Wilson and Cuddy convinced me to give you that chance. I owe them big time for bringing you into my life. And I owe you even more for letting me love you, and waiting for me until I was ready to see that I loved you too. If you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Allison, will you marry me?"

Cameron smiled tearily, and nodded wordlessly, her throat dry. "Yes," she managed to say, and House took the ring off her and slipped it onto her hand.

Tony picked up a party blower from the table and blew it loudly as Abby and McGee began cheering. Cameron blushed deeply as everyone joined in, and then the couple were swamped with hugs and congratulations from their friends.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart," Blythe said to Cameron as she hugged her, tearily.

"Thanks," Cameron replied softly. She pulled away and found herself facing Gibbs.

"Any words of wisdom?" she grinned at him.

"Allison, I was married four times. I don't think I have any advice on the subject," he smiled and hugged her tightly.


	24. Chapter 24

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

**Chapter twenty-four**

As New Jersey entered July, Cameron became more uncomfortable by the day, with being so heavily pregnant and with the heat, so it was somewhat of a relief she and House had decided not to get married until after the baby was born. Cuddy and House had insisted on her starting her maternity leave already, but when she went into false labor three times in a week, she would spend her days in the cooler hospital anyway, watching House's television in a corner of the conference room. It was late July, and she was eating cookies and cream ice cream and watching _Bewitched_ re-runs, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

She answered cheerfully, for once mildly comfortable.

"Allison?"

"Hey, Mattie. What's up?" she asked brightly.

Her brother sighed. "Allie… Dad had a heart attack."

Cameron sat straight up, her face pale. "What? When? What happened?"

"He was working in the fields with Regan and Tom, and he just collapsed apparently. It happened this morning… it's pretty bad squirt."

Cameron tried to remain calm. "Ok, where is he? We'll catch the next flight out. Who's his doctor?"

"Squirt, you don't have to," Matt began, and his sister angrily interrupted him.

"I _don't' have to? _Matt, he's my Dad! I'm not going to sit here and knit booties!"

"Good, because you can't knit. Allison, listen. He's coming to New Jersey."

Cameron was startled. "What?"

"He asked to be transferred to PPTH. He said he wants to be there when you have the baby, and Dr. Harmon said it was okay. He'll be there in a few hours. We're all on our way out."

"Oh, okay," she said shakily.

"Allie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mattie?"

"Yeah, squirt?"

Cameron's voice was tiny as she asked her brother the hardest question. "He's not going to make it, is he?"

Matt hesitated. "No, hon. But he's not gone yet, he's still strong."

"Ok. See you soon," she said hoarsely and hung up.

Cameron pushed away her half-eaten ice cream, and stared at the phone. She suddenly realized, this was the same phone that her mother had called with the news about her friends in Iraq, and that Jacqui had called her on when Henry first left her, and that Andrew had called and said he was shipping out again.

House caught up with Chase and Foreman outside the patient's room, and they walked together into the conference room. They came to a sudden stop, as they saw Cameron unplugging the phone fiercely.

"Uh, Allison? What are you doing?" House asked her cautiously.

"Unplugging the phone," she mumbled, not looking up.

"Why?"

"Because. The only phone calls I ever get on this phone are bad news. So, I'm getting rid of it."

House frowned, and Chase and Foreman exchanged worried looks. "Al, what are you talking about?"

She sighed impatiently, and turned to face her fiancée. "When Jacqui found out Henry was cheating on her, every time Andrew gets shipped out, when Ryan and the others went missing, every bad phone call has come from this phone. And now, Matt calls…"

Here, she stifled a sob and a worried House stepped forward to grab her arms. "Whoa, whoa. Why did Matt call? What happened?"

"My- my Dad had a heart attack," she whispered as she began to cry in his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, he'll be okay," he said soothingly, but she shook her head in protest.

"No, no he won't. It's bad, and he's had heart problems before, that's why he left the Navy. He's… he's not gonna make it, but he's coming here because he wants to be there when I have the baby… he's hanging on for this baby, and I've only got two weeks left, and he's hanging on so he can see her…" she was rambling through her tears, and House sighed heavily and led her to a chair.

"Foreman, get her some water. Chase, call Cuddy, find out when Ted's getting here."

The boys ran off to do his bidding, and Cameron wiped her eyes. "My Dad's dying," she whispered to House hoarsely and his heart broke.

"I know. But not yet," he told her firmly, as Foreman returned with the water.

"No, he's got two weeks," Cameron replied bitterly.

Chase arrived then, with the news Nina and Ted would be there within the hour. Cameron's face had some color by then, and had calmed somewhat but was still shaking and House was worried she would send herself into labor.

"Allison, you have to calm down, okay?"

"What do you know, you hate your dad!" she snapped at him, brushing away his arms and standing up.

House took a deep breath and stood up also. "Yes, but that's not what I mean. Stress isn't good for the baby, and your Dad isn't going to be happy if he gets here and finds you upset."

"He's my Dad. Aren't I supposed to be upset?" she asked him.

"Of course. I'm reminding you that stress is bad for Mommy and Baby."

Cameron sighed, realizing he was right, and nodded slightly. "Yeah, ok."

House deemed it safe to approach her and massaged her shoulder comfortingly. "I know you and your dad are close, but at least you'll get to say goodbye. And he gets to see the baby."

"I don't want to have to say goodbye," she whispered, leaning back into his embrace.

"I know."

"Is this where you quote Jagger again, with 'you can't always get what you want'?" Cameron asked him warily.

"Normally yes," House agreed. "But that won't help me."

"No," she smiled.

The two stood by the office window in silence until Chase appeared in the doorway to tell them Ted had arrived in the ER.

"Thanks, Chase," she said faintly, and he smiled encouragingly at her and left.

"Do you want me to come?" House asked her as she pulled away.

Cameron paused and shook her head. "Not just yet." She waved a hand towards the desk. "Maybe you should plug the phone back in."

House grinned. "Yeah, okay."

Cameron hesitated again in the doorway and turned to face him. "You're right, Greg. You can't always get what you want."

"No," House answered softly, meeting her gaze. "But sometimes, you can get what you need."

The couple exchanged a private smile before Cameron took a deep breath and went to meet her parents. Seeing her father, pale and weak in a hospital bed was somehow easier than Cameron had expected, but she later reflected that was only because she had built up an image in her head that was so much worse. Ted was still in great spirits, and as the rest of his children arrived, save Andrew who was still on his way, after getting emergency leave, his morale improved.

However, it was perfectly clear he was clinging on to see his new granddaughter, and Cameron had never dreaded giving birth more as the days slowly passed. There was an old wives tale that first babies always arrived late, and Cameron was putting all her hope into that myth, as though it might save her father. Andrew arrived three days later after Ted's admission, and there was nothing for the family to do but wait. Nina seemed to have accepted her husband's fate, and was a tower of strength for her children.

"Part of me doesn't want her to come out," Cameron confessed to her mother and Sophie as they took a lunch break from sitting by Ted's side.

"Are you nervous about giving birth? Because it's honestly not that bad," Sophie smiled at her younger sister.

"I'm not worried about the birth," Cameron shook her head. "But once she's here…"

"You have to say goodbye to your dad," Nina finished softly.

"Yeah."

Nina leaned forward and grasped her daughter's hand. "Honey, you can't keep him here. Not as a doctor, or a daughter. You know that."

"Inside I do. But right now, I'm a very emotional pregnant woman who doesn't want her dad to die."

Cameron sighed heavily. "On the other hand, I am _so_ uncomfortable! I am very much looking forward to not having to pee every ten minutes!"

Nina and Sophie grinned knowingly as she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Cameron's due date came and went. The day she was due, she seemed to be back to her chipper old self and even left the hospital for the afternoon to go shopping with her sisters and sisters in law. One day after her due date, she was slightly less cheerful and had a series of Braxton-Hicks contractions for two hours. Two days after, she didn't talk to House for the entire day after he made fun of her for crying during a Kleenex commercial which featured two adorable golden Labrador puppies, and then House found her in the living room at two in the morning rearranging the furniture. Three days after her due date, she sent House out five times within the space of an hour and a half for different cravings, snapped at House, Chase and Foreman, spent all afternoon being violently sick and then watched all three _Lord of the Rings_ films in a row in House's office, the TV up full volume.

"Please, please, _please_ tell me this baby has to come soon!" House begged Nina and she and Cuddy entered the conference room that evening.

Nina shot a glance into the other room, and smiled to see her exhausted daughter asleep in House's armchair, _The Return of the King_ still blaring, and in a very uncomfortable position.

"The fact she was cleaning yesterday is a good sign, is means she's resting. It won't be long now."

"And the fact she spent all afternoon vomiting? Not to mention the fact that what she was vomiting was all the assortments of food I was forced to get between five-thirty and seven this morning."

Cuddy glared at him. "You're such a drama queen! What did she make you get?"

House cleared his throat, and pulled a crumpled old envelope out of his pocket. "She made me write them down so I would get it right," he explained.

"Ok, at 5.33, I was sent for 'rocky road ice-cream and nuts.' At 5.57, when I had bought and prepared said dish, and she had taken four mouthfuls already, she suddenly remembered that she doesn't like rocky road, or nuts; and decided she would rather have some 'lasagna- not the cheap brand'. She actually ate half the lasagna, until 6.19 when she became aware that pasta contains carbs and swells her ankles until they look like, and I quote "giant packets of raw cookie dough." At 6.21, she decided she would like some of that aforementioned cookie dough, with chocolate chips. Shoprite didn't have that cookie dough, so I was forced to go to a little general store in Trenton, wake up the guy who owns the place, and pay twice what I would have paid at Shoprite. Finally, at 6.49, she felt like a fortune cookie. Not Chinese food, not a packet of fortune cookies, but _one_ fortune cookie. Of course, at 6.50 in the morning, there are no Chinese restaurants open that give away complimentary cookies that I could have taken. So, I was sent back to Shoprite and now have an open pack of fortune cookies in the cupboard under the sink."

Nina and Cuddy stifled a laugh, but failed. "Sorry, House," Cuddy chuckled.

House wasn't finished now that he had an audience. "It gets worse. She then spent approximately seventeen minutes in hysterical tears, because her fortune read 'Sometimes the hardest things to see are what's right under our nose' and she interpreted that as 'ha ha ha… you can't see your feet because you're so fat.'"

"Awww, poor baby," Nina murmured, gazing again to look at her daughter.

House made a doubtful grumbling noise in his throat, and got up to get more coffee. "At least Wilson's making the coffee, now that Allison… I was going to say can't , but it's more like she won't…" he trailed off thoughtfully as he poured.

"Yes, that's the important thing, who's making the better quality coffee while your fiancée is on maternity leave," Cuddy said sarcastically.

House made a face at her, then the office door opened and the three turned to see Cameron entering the room.

"Hey, Mom, Lisa. Hi, honey," she said brightly, addressing them and making her way over.

House looked surprised at her sudden mood swing and decided to approach cautiously. "Hi. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept, that's enough," she replied. She put an arm around his waist and leaned into him. "Can you take me home? I'm not feeling well again."

"Sure," he agreed quickly, draining his coffee mug.

"Wait, you have clinic duty!" Cuddy called after him as he began steering her towards the door.

House turned with an indignant look upon his face. "Excuse me, Dr. Cuddy, I think the health of my pregnant fiancée and my unborn daughter comes before clinic duty. See you tomorrow!"

Cuddy sighed as they left, not seeing the point in arguing with her diagnostician. Cameron felt better once they arrived home and she was back in her pajamas, watching cartoons on TV.

"Do you want something to eat?" House asked her warily after awhile, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"No thanks, hon. Maybe later."

As the sky darkened, Cameron felt twinges in her back and stomach again, and recognized them as more Braxton-Hicks contractions. Wincing, she stood up slowly and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Allie?" he asked her, glancing up from the TV.

She nodded faintly. "Yeah, I'm gonna go lie down for awhile."

She did so, and lay on the bed concentrating on breathing deeply. However, she soon felt restless and began to pace the room edgily, rubbing her lower back repeatedly. Suddenly, Cameron froze as the doctor in her kicked in, triumphing over the mother. Nervously, and mentally kicking herself for not noticing earlier, she made her way slowly back to the living room and found House asleep on the couch, the clock on the TV reading 1.03 am.

"Greg?" she said faintly, and her voice came out croakily.

"Greg?" she called again, stronger this time, and House stirred.

"Greg!"

House sat up immediately, his eyes bleary. "Hmm… I'm up!"

Cameron's eyes were wide as she gripped the back of the couch, as a shooting pain grabbed her.

"Greg, I don't think this is Braxton-Hicks," she gasped.

He stared at her unmoving for a moment then realized what she was saying. "What? Are you sure?"

"Nearly. It feels right," she replied.

Still half asleep, House jumped up and ran to the front closet to grab the bag Cameron had packed two weeks ago, never more thankful that his limp was now no longer slowing him down.

"Ok then, let's go. I'll call Dr. Martin on the way," he rambled, grabbing her hand and leading her to outside, his grip like an iron first around her wrist.

House drove as fast as he dared to PPTH, although Cameron wouldn't let him use any of his 'shortcuts' as he liked to call them, mainly because they were actually nearly twice as long by using all the back streets to avoid stop lights. Only when Cameron was settled in her room, in bed and in between contractions would she allow House to call Nina at the hotel her family was staying at.

By the time her mother arrived, Cameron estimated she had already been in labor for about eight hours, and she was already exhausted.

"Mom, how long is it going to take?" she panted, as Nina smoothed her hair back comfortingly, as House went to get ice chips.

Nina pondered the question thoughtfully. "Well, eight hours in… three centimeters dilated… it could be anywhere from two to twelve hours honey."

"I am so glad I'm getting an epidural," Cameron moaned, collapsing onto her pillow.

Nina chuckled lightly. "I was in labor with you for only seven hours, you know."

"Mom, that was your sixth kid!"

"That has nothing to do with it, and you know that Allie."

Cameron nodded grudgingly. "Yeah. Who was the longest?"

"Oh, definitely Matt. I was in labor for thirty-six hours with him, and near the end I thought I was going to die, and I swore to myself and your father that we were never having any more after him."

"And then you had four more," Cameron laughed.

Nina shrugged. "I wanted a girl."

"Then you would have stopped after Sophie," she replied pointedly.

Her mother nodded and smiled fondly. "Yeah. Your Dad always said we were waiting for you before we stopped."

"That he'd pre-ordered me when you got married and were waiting for the angels to deliver," Cameron finished, her throat suddenly choked with tears as she remembered the story her father had so often told her in her childhood.

"Even from the start, you were such a daddy's girl," Nina continued softly.

Luckily for Cameron, before she could break down in tears, House returned. He handed Cameron the ice chips and switched on the TV, flicked through the channels and switched it off again.

"There's nothing on TV at two in the morning!" he complained.

Cameron grimaced as another contraction hit. "In- in my bag… the second compartment…"

Bewildered, House looked where she instructed him too, and he grinned suddenly.

"Allison Cameron, I love you!" he cried, pulling out the portable DVD player she had packed for him.

"I kinda guessed," she replied sarcastically, wincing in pain.

House graciously allowed Cameron to pick the movie, and she picked one of their favorites, _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_, but she couldn't concentrate on the film; which was why she had only packed films she had seen a million times before.

By the end of the movie, Cameron was seven centimeters dilated, and it was now just after five am.

"Hey, at this rate we could have the kid before everyone turns up for work!" House said brightly, checking his watch.

"Yeah, we can get the early bird special on the best crib in the nursery," Cameron retorted through gritted teeth.

"Atta girl!" he cheered her on, but was silenced by her glare. "Ok, Allison, I've told you before… you do know you can't really pierce me with your glares, right?"

She ignored him and closed her eyes. As the sun rose and the hospital began to come to life, Cameron was rushed to delivery, House by her side. And at 9.26 am, their daughter was brought into the world. As she was swaddled in a blanket and placed in her mother's arms, she let out her first cry; and Cameron burst into happy tears.

"She's so tiny!" she choked to House, who appeared a little teary himself.

"She's perfect," he whispered, reaching out to stroke her and she grabbed out with a tiny, perfectly formed fist and grabbed his index finger.

"Has she got a name?" the nurse asked the couple, smiling at the new family.

"No, not yet," House replied shortly.

"I didn't have a name for three days," Cameron told him, picking up on his expression. "We'll find one, relax."

"I'm not worried," he replied, kissing the top of her head softly. "I love you, Allie."

She smiled up at him softly. "I love you too."

Then they both turned in silence to gaze at their daughter.


	25. Chapter 25

Amazing Grace- A House/NCIS story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything House related except DVDs. Ryan is mine, though.

AN. It was really hard for me to describe the dress... it's pretty though. Remember, HOUSE/NCIS spoiler story at end. please suggest titles!

**Chapter twenty-five**

The clock on the wall in her room read 10.13. Cameron lay in bed, exhausted but unable to sleep, with her newborn daughter in her arms. House had gone to round up her family and the team and bring them to the room to officially meet the infant, but Cameron had some calls she wanted to make herself.

She laid her daughter in the crib beside the bed, and picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Yeah, Gibbs," came the gruff greeting and she smiled.

"Hey, Gibbs."

"Allison!" His tone was suddenly alert and Cameron beamed, practically able to hear his smile.

"How are you? Is everything okay?"

Cameron laughed and sighed happily. "Everything is perfect."

"Wait, you mean?"

"I had a baby this morning," she announced, giddy with the news.

"That's great, Allie! Congratulations! Has she got a name yet?"

"Yes, we picked it about ten minutes ago. Now you have a choice, either I can tell you now; or I can wait until you come visit."

"Allison, I currently have two special agents, a forensic scientist and a Mossad liaison officer who is a trained assassin standing about a meter away from this phone, and only because my desk is in the way. They're not the most patient people in the world."

Cameron laughed in agreement. "Ok, put me on speaker."

Gibbs did as she requested and Abby and Ziva immediately chimed in with their best wishes.

"Ok, so what do we call her?" Tony demanded.

Cameron paused. "Ok, but I really wish I could see your faces when I tell you. Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"ALLISON!" they all cried in unison and she giggled.

"Ok, sorry. Her name is Olivia."

"Olivia?" McGee repeated.

"Yeah."

"It's so pretty! I love it!" Abby exclaimed. "Olivia House… or is it Cameron-House?"

"No, it's House." Cameron cleared her throat nervously. "Actually, her full name… is Olivia Kelly House."

Stunned silence met this statement. "Hello? Guys?"

"Kelly," Gibbs repeated softly, and Cameron smiled fondly.

"Yeah."

"That's really sweet, Al," Tony told her.

"Thanks, Tony. I'll e-mail you pictures later today once my brain starts working again."

"Speaking of work," Ziva interjected quickly. "We've got a lot to do. Congratulations, Allie. I can't wait to meet her."

"Thanks, guys. I'll call later."

Gibbs picked up the receiver and took her off speaker. "Allison?"

"Yes, Gibbs?" Cameron replied smiling.

He paused. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," she answered sincerely.

"How's your Dad doing?"

Cameron sighed. "Not well. He hasn't got long. Gibbs… how do I say goodbye?"

"Just tell him you love him and you'll miss him, and tell him it's okay to go," he told her gently. "And can you pass a message on for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"_Semper Fi,"_ came the answer and Cameron grinned.

"I'll pass it on. Thanks, Gibbs."

"No worries. We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yes. See ya."

Cameron hung up sadly, and picked Olivia back into her arms as the door opened and her family entered.

"Oh my god! She's so tiny!" squealed Sophie and Jacqui as they hurried across the room to hug their sister.

Cameron couldn't help but laugh. "You'd think this was the first baby you'd ever seen! You both have kids!"

"Yeah, but you don't," Jacqui replied.

"So what name did you pick?" Andrew asked after he had kissed her cheek fondly.

Cameron and House exchanged a glance and then she smiled at her family. "Olivia Kelly House."

Nina took her newest granddaughter into her arms and smiled tearily. "She's beautiful, sweetheart."

"She looks like you, Allison," Chase said, craning to look closer at the infant.

Cameron beamed. "Thanks, Chase."

As Olivia was passed around the room tenderly, Cameron looked up at Nick. "Is Dad awake?"

"Awake and eagerly waiting to meet his granddaughter," he replied, nodding.

His sister immediately whirled around to face Cuddy. "Can I go see him?"

Cuddy nodded. "Of course. I'll get the nurse to bring in a wheelchair."

House took their daughter off Foreman as he and Wilson helped Cameron into the wheelchair, before carefully placing Olivia in her mother's arms.

"I'll take you there," he volunteered and began to push the chair out into the corridor.

"Did you call Gibbs?" he asked her quietly once they were outside and she nodded.

"Yeah. He sounded… extremely pleased."

"Good. What about Ryan?"

"He was going to be working late tonight. I'll call him after I see Dad. Did you call your parents?"

House hesitated. "Yes…"

"Greg," she said warningly.

"I will, I will," he rolled his eyes and stopped outside Ted's room, crouching down to meet her eyes.

"You ready for this?"

"No," she whispered.

House smiled, kissed her lightly, then opened the door. Ted was sitting up in bed, and his face lit up as he saw Cameron enter the room.

"There's my princess!" he greeted her cheerfully, although his voice was weak and Cameron smiled broadly at him.

"Hi, Dad."

House helped her stand up and sit on the bed next to her father. "I'll wait outside," he said quietly, and closed the door behind him.

Cameron handed her father the baby, and settled herself on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, honey… she's beautiful!" Ted beamed proudly. "What's her name?"

"Olivia Kelly House," Cameron replied quietly, taking a mental picture of her father holding her daughter for the first time.

"Liv… she's as beautiful as her mother."

Cameron smiled sadly. "I can't believe you're not going to be able to give me away."

"Been there, done that," Ted grinned at her.

"I know. It's not the same though," she murmured.

"No, it's not," he said gently. "One of your brothers can do it though, can't they?"

Cameron laughed. "Can I trust them to let go once we reach the altar?"

Ted laughed too, his breath wheezing slightly. "Good point. Allie, you just pick someone who you trust and value their opinion and someone who can do the job, and feel as proud as if you were their daughter, okay?"

She nodded tearily, and swallowed hard. "Ok. By the way, Gibbs asked me to pass on a message."

"What was it?" Ted frowned.

"_Semper Fi,_" she grinned, and Ted smiled.

"_Semper Fi,"_ he repeated softly, and handed Olivia back to his daughter.

Father and daughter talked for a little while longer before House returned so Cameron could get some sleep.

"I love you, Dad." She whispered, kissing his cheek before she left.

He grasped her hand tightly. "I love you too, Princess. I am so proud of you."

Ted looked up at House sternly. "Take care of them, Greg."

House nodded solemnly. "You have my word."

Ted hugged his youngest daughter one last time before she left, and went to sleep remembering every detail of his tiny granddaughter's face.

Theodore William Cameron died four days after the birth of Olivia Kelly House. He went peacefully, with his wife by his side and his children in the room. It took awhile for Cameron to adjust to the emotional upheaval of becoming a mother and losing her father so closely together, and find the motivation to start making wedding plans. Eventually, though she and House set the date for the following June, when Olivia would be ten months old.

Cameron had asked her childhood best friend, Sasha, as well as Sophie, Jacqui, Ziva and Abby to be her bridesmaids and House had recruited Wilson, Foreman, Matt, Nick and Andrew to be groomsmen. To compensate for them not being in the wedding party, she had seated Cuddy, Chase, Ryan, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs with her family at the closest table to the front at the reception, but still felt guilty. As Christmas and the New Year passed, Cameron seriously began to think about who she wanted to give her away. In the end it was Nina who gave her the idea and her approval, and she took Olivia to Washington one week to do the deed in person.

"Allison!" McGee exclaimed happily as she entered the NCIS offices, carrying Olivia in her arms. At now nearly five months, she looked more like Cameron that ever, although certain personality quirks were definitely her father's.

"Hey, Tim. Where is everyone?" she asked, handing him her daughter.

"Uh, Gibbs' is up talking to the Director, and Tony and Ziva are at lunch. I didn't know you were coming?"

"No, it's a surprise," she smiled broadly.

"I think she gets cuter every day," McGee said in wonder, gazing at Olivia.

Cameron laughed. "She does, trust me. Is Abs here?"

"Yeah, she's down in the lab… are you going to take Liv to see her?"

She grinned. "You can come, and you can carry her until we get there."

"Thanks, Al," McGee smiled sheepishly as they headed for the elevator.

Just before they entered the lab, Cameron took Liv back off a reluctant McGee and the doors hissed open.

"Abby?" McGee called, not able to spot the scientist.

"Hey, McGee!" came the distant call. "I'm just installing a new program I got to… oh my god! Allie!"

Abby dashed across the lab to hug her friend and took Liv into her arms. "Oh, she's so sweet! Allie, you have no idea how grateful I am that you are not making me wear pink for your wedding! Not that there's anything wrong with pink, but it's just _so not_ my color. Red on the other hand, is my best color after black, of course, and it looks great on Ziva too. How are the wedding plans coming? We got our invites yesterday, and they're absolutely gorgeous! Almost as nice as our dresses, and I think it's great you didn't go with the floor length. It looks so much more elegant with the just below the knee hem. Have you picked your dress yet? Oh, I can't believe how big Livvie is now! It seems like we were just seeing her as a week old, like five minutes ago!"

"Abby!" Cameron interrupted her, laughing. "Remember to breath between sentences!"

"Sorry," Abby grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a quick visit. I wanted to make sure yours and Ziva's dresses fitted, and that the invitations arrived and everything."

The two women chatted away and then McGee's cell rang. "Hello? Hi, boss… actually, I'm down in Abby's lab. There's something you may want to see…"

Cameron shook her head violently and pointed up. McGee nodded quickly.

"It's okay, boss we're coming up. Are Tony and Ziva back yet? Ok, bye."

He hung up and looked at them. "Everyone's upstairs, are we going up now?"

"I'll carry Liv!" Abby volunteered.

"Oh, I want to carry her!" McGee interjected.

Cameron laughed and took her daughter back as they headed for the elevator. "How about I carry Liv?"

Tony was facing the elevator as the doors opened and his jaw dropped as he saw Cameron.

"Allie!" he cried, approaching her quickly and Ziva and Gibbs whirled around in shock.

"Hey, guys!" she smiled as Tony hugged her, and Liv together.

"Allison! What are you doing here?" Ziva asked, after she had embraced her friend.

Cameron explained about the wedding tasks as she greeted Gibbs and once that was taken care of, she turned to Gibbs, who was now holding Liv on his lap.

"Actually, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Gibbs regarded her closely and nodded. "Sure."

He handed Olivia to Ziva and led Cameron to a private room. "What's up?"

Cameron smiled as she sat opposite him, taking a deep breath. "After Livvie was born, the first time my Dad saw her; we were talking about the wedding."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay."

"Dad said I should pick someone I trust and whose opinion I value to give me away instead of him. And… I was wondering if you would do it?"

Gibbs paused and Cameron couldn't read his expression. Nervously, she continued. "It's just, you've always looked out for me since you've known me… and I know it's not the same, but you never got the chance to give Kelly away or anything…"

Gibbs smiled and took her hands, kissing her cheek. "Allison, I'd be honored."

"Really?" she beamed and he nodded.

"Really. Are you sure you don't want one of your brothers to do it?"

Cameron laughed. "I'm not sure they'd actually let me go once we reached the altar!"

She stood up and hugged Gibbs tightly. "Thanks, Gibbs."

"Allison, I'm giving you away and your daughter's partly named for my daughter. Are you ever going to call me Jethro?"

She giggled. "Ok, Jethro."

"Good girl," he smiled at her, then they left the room.

In early June, Allison Cameron and Greg House were married. Gibbs entered the room where Cameron was waiting patiently for the ceremony to start, nervously adjusting her hair.

"You look gorgeous, relax."

She whirled around at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Thanks. I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be. You've done this before, remember?"

She nodded. "Yeah ok." She took a deep breath to calm her stomach.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… again, for doing this."

Gibbs smiled. "It's my pleasure."

Cameron smiled in return, but her face was still slightly pale. Gibbs sat her down, and took her hands.

"Allison, Kelly was eight years old when she died. Since she and Shannon died, I've spent a lot of time wondering what she would be like now if she was alive."

"She'd be twenty-three," Cameron smiled.

Gibbs nodded. "Exactly. Everything I imagine her being, is just what I've picked up from others. But the image is pretty much the same these days."

"What would she be like?" Cameron asked curiously.

Gibbs' face was soft as he pictured his daughter. "She'd be a combination of all my girls. She'd be as beautiful as Shannon, as smart as Abby, as strong as Ziva, as sassy as Kate, and as sweet and loving as you."

Cameron had tears in her eyes, as she hugged him hard and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jethro. You know, no matter what she'd be like, she'd be really, really proud of her dad."

"I hope so," Gibbs replied quietly. He rose and offered her his arm.

"Are you ready?"

She grinned up at him and stood too taking his arm. "Let's do this!"

It was a short and simple service, but very sweet, and the bridesmaids looked wonderful in their red knee-length gowns. The bride wore a beautiful double silk crepe gown, designed by Australian designer, Steven Khalil. It was overlaid in silk tulle, hand embroidered and stitched over with silk flowers and ostrich feathers and a long lacy train and veil.

"I love you," House murmured to his new wife as they danced their first dance as husband and wife together.

She smiled up at him, her eyes lit. "I love you too."

"Can I ask one question?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"Why did we invite a former patient?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. "Because. That's Adam Roosevelt. The marine we treated? If he hadn't of gotten sick, NCIS never would have been called in and then you never would have been jealous of Tony, and we never would have gotten together."

House scoffed. "I was not jealous of DiNozzo!"

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No! I was just… protective of you."

"You mean possessive," she grinned in reply, giggling.

"I mean protective," he retorted.

Cameron just smiled knowingly as they continued to dance.

The End

OK, this story... basically Cameron goes on holidays to DC to visit her sister and meets Tony. They fall in love... date... etc. Then, after the anniversary of her husband's death, she starts getting stalked by her husband's best friend... (yes, the infamous Joe), who then kidnaps her. Coz i made her husband and Joe marines, NCIS can take the case. ta-da! Desperate for title suggestions!


End file.
